Perfect Stranger
by Magical Scarlett
Summary: /AU/ [Secuela The Perfect Crime] Edward desde la huida de su amada nunca volvió a ser la misma persona, se convirtió en lo que realmente solía ser... todo un casanova ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella regresa a Nueva York como una mujer completamente renovada? ¿Edward será capaz de perdonar a Bella y comenzar desde cero? ¿O será tal vez demasiado tarde?
1. Cabello en llamas, Sonrisa de miel

Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero saber que opinan acerca de la primera parte que escribí. El feedback que se mande sea bueno o malo, no importa es bienvenido. Aunque sean honestas si escribo horrible, háganmelo saber jaja. Les pido su opinión para saber que agregar o cambiar porque su punto de vista cuenta muchísimo para mí ya que ustedes son parte de mi motor e inspiración.

Regresando al tema en lo personal me gustó la primera tanda de la historia pero a falta de experiencia siento que me faltó entrar en más detalles cosa que prometo hacer en esta segunda parte

* * *

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me adjudico de la creación de algunos personajes pero la trama es mía y sólo mía._

_**Playlist**_

_**(0)Lorde- The Love Club**_

_**(1)Olly Murs - Dance With Me Tonight**_

* * *

**Perfect Stranger**

**Piel Tostada, Cabello en llamas, Sonrisa de Miel.**

_**Bella POV**_

**(0)**Dejé que los plácidos rayos del sol se apoderaran de mi piel una vez que decidí cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del clima. Sonreía agradecida por esta sensación, ya se me había hecho costumbre darme un gran baño de sol una vez cada dos semanas, si fuera por mí lo haría todos los días pero mi compañero de cuarto me advirtió que debería de dejar de hacerlo si quería conservar mi piel joven y a sana. Me acostumbré después de unos largos meses al caluroso clima de Florida, cuando apenas había llegado aquí me veías todos los días en bermudas ya que hacía un calor infernal, con tan sólo hacer un movimiento ya estaba sudando como vil cerdo; si fuera por mí me la hubiera pasado todo el santo día con ropa interior. Suspiré y sentí como unas manos esparcían una especie de crema por todo mi cuerpo, cuando me llegó el olor de aquella misteriosa crema arrugué la nariz porque supe que era protector solar factor de protección 110+, sabía perfectamente a quién le pertenecían esas manos eran grandes y con dedos tan delgados que parecían de pianista. Con mis veintitrés, casi veinticuatro años de vida mí nuevo mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto Scott Murray lograba controlar varios aspectos de mi vida a pesar de no llevarnos tanto tiempo de conocernos. Se preocupaba por mi aspecto, la limpieza de la casa, mi bienestar, mis relaciones románticas inexistentes, y varias cosas más, Scott era el hermano varón que siempre quise tener y era el único amigo y persona que podía confiar aparte de mi querida hermana Alice.

Scott y yo nos conocimos en un curso de cocina, lo conocí a tan sólo 7 meses de haber llegado a Florida. Él y yo éramos compañeros de mesa, no nos hablamos en seguida ya que ambos carecemos de habilidades sociales, éramos las únicas personas en el salón que no tenían amigos. Me sentía tan sola y a veces me daban muchísimas ganas de regresar a Nueva York pero el pasado me lo impedía, hablaba con Alice tres veces por semana y con mi otro amigo Jacob todos los fines de semana pero ¿Saben algo? No era lo mismo.

Como me había hartado de estar tan sola en Florida desde que llegué pensé que no me haría nada mal hablar con otra persona y al menos tener un amigo, así que un día me armé de valor y decidí hablarle a Scott. Desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables.

Scott era un hombre muy, muy alto. Me sentía demasiado chaparra a su lado, también era muy guapo; posee unas enormes pestañas y unos ojos azul potente que hacían sus ojos adictivos y difíciles de no mirar, tenía una nariz respingada y su piel era muy blanca como la nieve aunque con el tiempo fue tomando un poco de color –debido a que a veces se tomaba baños de sol conmigo, aunque muy rara vez lo hacía. – Siempre cuidaba su imagen personal, tenía el cuerpo marcado ya que hacía ejercicio en sus ratos libres y mi parte favorita de mi amigo, era su cabello, era sedoso y de color castaño oscuro, era ondulado como el mío. Mi nuevo amigo había llegado desde Inglaterra hace un año antes que yo, él estudiaba diseño gráfico y venía como estudiante de intercambio. Al principio me desanimé porque mi único amigo se iría después de haber terminado la carrera pero él me dijo que el clima de Londres le deprimía así que si lograba conseguir trabajo aquí probablemente se quedaría a vivir en Estados Unidos de manera permanente. En cuanto a mí, seguía siendo la misma distraída de siempre hasta que comencé a hablarle a Scott no me había dado cuenta de su perfecto acento británico que provocaba que algunas veces me derritiera.

Scott era una persona muy tímida pero como toda persona tímida cuando se siente en confianza con alguien sale su verdadera personalidad, era una fiera salvaje, una persona bastante alegre, creativa y espontánea. Aunque Scott como toda persona también tenía sus defectos, tenía la manía de llevarse pesado conmigo pero no aguantarse las bromas que después yo le hacía, pero se le perdonaba porque era una persona con un gran corazón de oro.

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso.-lo regañé mientras sentía cómo seguía esparciendo la crema olorosa ahora por mis piernas.

-Lo hago por tu propio bien ya es la segunda vez que te bronceas en esta semana.- me recordó. ¡Rayos! Me había atrapado O una de dos Scott me seguía o en verdad era muy observador.- Recuerda que soy como tu segundo hermano y estoy al tanto de lo que haces pichoncita.- ah ese era mi nuevo apodo, Scott estaba acostumbrado a ponerme un apodo cada mes, nunca suele llamarme por mi nombre y cuando estamos con otras personas me llama Swan.

-Scott, el bloqueador solar huele horrible.

Me levanté de sopetón del camastro e intuitivamente me tapé la nariz con ambas manos pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, el bobo me había puesto bloqueador en las manos a propósito y ahora el olor hediondo del protector solar se quedaría impregnado en mis fosas nasales por un par de horas. Scott sólo se carcajeaba a mi lado observando como hacía el ridículo en la playa en frente de tantas personas.

-¡Carajo!- comencé a maldecir por lo bajo y comencé a buscar una toalla para quitarme el exceso de bloqueador.

-Una dama nunca dice malas palabras.- chasqueó la lengua repetitivamente mientras me señalaba con el dedo índice y lo movía de izquierda a derecha.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy esa clase de dama que siempre lees en los libros.- tomé la toalla que estaba a mi lado y limpié el bloqueador que estaba en mi nariz.

-Ya lo sé, sólo lo hago por molestarte.- me sacó la lengua.-El ser humano perfecto no existe, sólo está en los libros.-me puso sus gafas Ray-ban encima de mi cabeza, como si fueran una especie de diadema para evitar que los cabellos se me vinieran a la rostro.

-No estés tan seguro Tom.-me senté a su lado y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.-Cambiaras de opinión cuando te enamores.- dije con voz nostálgica.- Créeme…Cuando conozcas a esa persona mandarás al diablo lo que habrás leído y sabrás que ella pertenece estar a tu lado porque para tus ojos es más que perfecta.

Mi amigo sólo me miró por encima del hombro pero no respondió nada al respecto.

-Vámonos a casa, ya recibí mi gran dosis de vitamina D- cambié de tema mientras me levantaba del camastro de un salto para salir en busca de mis shorts.

Scott asintió y me ayudó a guardar el resto de las cosas que había traído hasta la playa en silencio mientras que yo me volvía a poner el par de shorts, el tank top y los tenis que había que traía puestos antes de haberme bronceado. Una vez que terminamos Scott me sostuvo la mano y caminamos rumbo a casa. Nuestro hogar no estaba tan alejado de la playa, estaba prácticamente a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Mi amigo y yo vivíamos en una casa que habíamos comprado entre los dos, hicimos una especie de trato cuando ambos estábamos solos y como ambos odiábamos nuestros antiguos compañeros de cuarto dijimos ¿Por qué no? Y compramos la casa.

Nuestro hogar era algo pequeño pero era acogedor. Scott se había encargado de la decoración, no me permitió mover un dedo hasta él fue el que se ocupó de la decoración de mi cuarto. Cualquier punto que veas de la casa estará el sello personal de Scott, yo sólo me dedicaba a hacer la comida y ayudarle a limpiar. Ambos éramos muy organizados así que problemas referentes a la casa nunca habíamos tenido, él y yo casi estábamos de acuerdo en todo, rara vez entrábamos en conflicto y cuando lo hacíamos eran por cosas realmente absurdas que al cabo de cinco minutos de aplicar la ley del hielo con el otro terminábamos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre.

Una vez que llegamos a casa yo me dediqué a preparar el almuerzo para ambos mientras que Scott se relajaba en el sofá después de un largo día de trabajo y encendía la televisión. Si la gente no nos conocieran tan bien dirían que Scott y yo estamos saliendo y prácticamente casi estamos casados porque actuábamos como una pareja, cada vez que escuchaba ese tipo de comentarios siempre se me escapaba una risa burlona porque sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar.

No estaba diciendo que mi amigo fuera feo, al contrario era un tipo muy agradable y demasiado atractivo pero simplemente que yo no lo veía como algo más, era mi hermano si llegaba a verlo con ojos de amor sería amor de familia y nada más. Aparte tanto él y como yo sabíamos que mi corazón aún le pertenecía a alguien más, alguien que se me hacía muy difícil olvidar.

Suspiré algo triste en cuanto el hombre de cabellos cobrizos ocupó mis pensamientos ¿Qué será de él? ¿Será feliz? ¿Estará bien? Sacudí la cabeza y traté de volver a mis labores, cada vez que pensaba en el solía deprime y me quedaba divagando de cómo sería mi vida con el si nada de lo que hice hubiera pasado. Pero él hubiera no existe y yo le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Siempre me refería como a "él" no era lo suficientemente valiente como para pronunciar su nombre.

A veces me cuestionaba si seguía enamorada de él o sólo pensaba en él porque me seguía sintiendo culpable acerca de lo que hice. Los primeros meses en los que estuve en prisión cuando él ocupaba siempre mis pensamientos me dolía el estómago y me ponía muy triste y todas las noches soñaba con él pero esta vez era diferente, cada vez que venía a mí mente sentía una punzada de dolor y nada más y eso me comenzaba a asustar. Y lo más preocupante de todo era que yo ya no recordaba como era su voz.

¿Significaba que ya lo había superado?

Pero una parte de mí no quería hacerlo aún. También a veces recordaba nuestro encuentro, dudaba si hice bien en confesarle la manera en que me sentía acerca de él aunque sospecho que no me creyó nada, después de lo que hice nunca iba a recuperar su confianza. Decidí no contarle nada a Alice sobre lo que pasó ese día, quise guardármelo y sufrir en silencio. Seguía siendo demasiado masoquista algunas veces.

Si nada de lo que hice en el pasado hubiera sucedido probablemente no estaría disfrutando de la compañía de un amigo tan fiel como Scott, esa es una parte por la cual no me arrepiento de haberme mudado.

Después de terminar de haber preparado los tacos vegetarianos, coloqué un par para mí y tres tacos para Scott en otro plato. Desde que el chico británico había llegado, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados pero para bien, Scott había logrado hasta había cambiado mi forma de alimentarme, ahora podía decir orgullosa que llevo casi 10 meses sin consumir carne.

Entre Scott y yo había demasiada confianza, por lo tanto no había nada de secretos en nuestra amistad. Él estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho en el pasado, no se habla acerca del tema porque me incomoda pero ya esas eran aguas pasadas, esto era borrón y cuenta nueva.

Me senté en el sofá juntó a él y le coloqué el plato en la pequeña mesa de cristal que teníamos en frente, pero él ni siquiera había notado que la cena ya estaba servida. Esperé pacientemente un par de minutos pero seguía ignorándome, rodé los ojos cuando noté que traía sus lentes de nerd puestos, ya sabía lo que significaba, estaba ignorando ahora la tele, y al resto de la humanidad para estar en la computadora. Estaba tan concentrado como siempre, podía estar sentado ahí todo el día sin aburrirse.

Tosí incómoda para llamar su atención, él sabía que no me gustaba empezar a comer sin él.

-Dame un segundo Swan. Necesito terminar esto.-colocó una mano en mi rodilla mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador confundido.

-¿Es cosa del trabajo?-me senté en posición oriental y miré a mi plato de comida pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, me hacía ojitos de "cómeme cómeme." Dirigí la vista hacia el televisor y le cambié de canal.

Mi amigo contestó con un simple "si" y el ceño fruncido.

Scott era diseñador gráfico y también dedicaba a la fotografía, era todo un artista y era demasiado creativo. Mientras que yo era todo lo contrario, seguía siendo algo distraída y torpe, aún estaba en el trabajo de los autos, ahora era un trabajo honesto, los fines de semana trabajaba en un taller mecánico y durante la semana trabajaba como camarera de medio tiempo en un restaurante prestigiado de Florida, tenía una agenda algo atareada pero podía lidiar con ella. Y actualmente estaba pensando en estudiar en línea por las noches –Cosa que sugirió tanto Alice como Scott- pero aún no estaba segura de ello ¿Qué estudiaría? ¿Y no era demasiado tarde?

-¿Cómo vas con lo de estudiar el línea?- tanto Scott como yo sintonizamos al mismo tiempo. Lo hacíamos tan seguido que a veces era tan escalofríate.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-¿Ni idea de que estudiar, verdad?-dijo con una carcajada y me ruboricé.- Bueno, tienes tiempo pero espero que no te tardes y decidas estudiar hasta que tengas 60 años.

-Que gracioso Scott.- arrugué la nariz.

-Deberías de dejar de ser camarera.-soltó.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer en mi tiempo libre?- reclamé y le di una mordida a mi comida.

-Tengo oferta para ti, bueno es una para ambos en realidad.- se quedó callado en espera de una respuesta, pero no le contesté porque tenía la boca llena.- Me mandaron un correo hace rato, un blog que vende ropa online nos ofreció un trabajo.

Me atraganté con la comida y empecé a toser.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos? Me suena a manada. ¿Por qué un blog de modas o de lo que sea quisiera darme un trabajo a mí?- tomé un sorbo a mi agua para apaciguar el dolor de garganta y lo miré arqueando la ceja.- Una chica que carece de sentido de la moda.

-Por que vi que había una vacante de una modelo y un fotógrafo en el blog. Y decidí tomar el riesgo, mandé unas fotos que tomé de ti hace un tiempo.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona y miró hacia el televisor.

-¿Se puede preguntar por qué tienes fotos mías?- me crucé de brazos, yo nunca me tomaba fotos.

-Dicen que los mejores retratos son los robados.- se mordió un labio después de haberme dicho eso en un tono inocente. Y me dieron ganas de golpearlo- Pichoncita eres tan preciosa y fotogénica que… perdóname pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Preciosa de dónde?- exclamé y después señalé mi cuerpo indignada.

-Swan escúchame muy bien, esta probablemente no es la primera vez que lo escuchas esto pero esta la primera y única vez que escucharas esto salir de mis labios.- acabo de comer su bocado y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Eres hermosa. – no pude evitar sonrojarme, tal vez Scott no lo sabía pero no estaba acostumbrada a que me dijeran cumplidos, era inevitable no sonrojarse como tomate.- En verdad lo eres, en una escala del uno al diez… tú ocupas el nivel superior, Swan.- comencé a reírme de nervios.

Eso para que lo dijera Scott era en verdad un enorme halago.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?- solté al fin carcajeándome para agregarle humor al ambiente.

-Siempre estaré disponible para ti, corazón.- me guiñó en ojo y ambos reímos.

Nunca lo iba a poder tomar en serio. Continuamos comiendo mientras veíamos la televisión.

-¿Entonces qué dices?- movía las cejas de arriba abajo repetitivamente.

-Ah no lo sé.- comencé a decir al mismo tiempo que recogía los platos para llevarlos a lavavajillas.- Necesito pensarlo.- me encogí de hombros.

-Oh vamos.- hizo un adorable puchero.

-Nunca dije que no.-hice un mohín.- Ya te dije que voy a meditarlo con mi almohada.

Le soplé un sonoro beso y me fui a la habitación para prepararme a ir al trabajo. Mi uniforme para el restaurante consistía en unos shorts de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata, era simple y servía bastante para cuando el clima era más que caliente. La mayoría de mis compañeras utilizaban tacones pero a mí no se me daba muy bien eso así que siempre llevaba mis converse negros conmigo, aparte si usaba tacones creo que iba a ser un gran desastre. Después de terminar de vestirme me maquillé sólo un poco y agarré ahora mi larga cabellera –me llegaba por arriba del ombligo- para hacerme un moño simple y desordenado.

Alguien tocó la puerta con los nudillos al menos 10 veces, parecía desesperado.

-¿Swan a qué hora planeas salir de ahí?- su voz sonaba un poco malhumorada pero podía apostar a que traída una sonrisa cargada en la cara.

Corrí hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y abrí el picaporte lentamente.-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿No funciona tu baño de nuevo?- escondí mi cuerpo detrás de la puerta impidiéndole pasar.

-¿Estas desnuda?- alzó las cejas y me regaló una sonrisa picarona, sentí como la sangre se me subía a las mejillas.

-¡NO! Claro que no.- estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero con su fuerza sobrenatural la abrió de sopetón y entró a mi cuarto como don juan por su casa.

-Demonios, llegué 4 minutos tarde.- me miraba de arriba para abajo.- ¿Por qué no simplemente eres una chica normal?- susurró para sí mismo sin quitarme la mirada.- Te tardas menos de quince minutos en arreglarte, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Porque no soy como las demás.-suspiré y crucé los brazos.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Acabo de llamar a tu jefe.-suspiré, me desesperara que Scott le diera muchas vueltas al asunto y no fuera directo al grano.

-No voy a faltar al trabajo otra vez porque quieres que te acompañe a una fiesta.- rodeé los ojos y tomé mi abrigo para prepárame e irme.

-Será mejor que te sientes.- dijo lentamente.

-Se me hace tarde…- comencé a golpear el suelo con mi pie al ritmo de una canción.- Ya suelta la bomba.-caminé hacia la salida de mi cuarto para que me siguiera el paso.

-Le dije que renunciaste.-me quedé congelada en el camino hacia la puerta cuando le escuché decir eso.

Respire hondo…

_Uno. Tranquila_

_Dos. Esta bromeando._

Lo miré y mi amigo era buen actor pero yo rara vez adivinaba cuando no mentía. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones, en verdad hablaba en serio.

_Tres. No vayas a explotar._

_Cuatro. Inhala y exhala._

_Cinco. En serio me estoy esforzando por no matar a Scott en este preciso instante._

_Seis…. A la mierda soy una bomba y explotaré en tres, dos, uno._

Me volteé exasperada y me arrojé hacia Scott con todas mis fuerzas, como lo agarré desprevenido y estaba en mala posición logré tirarlo, ahora ambos yacíamos en el la alfombra.

-¿¡Qué hiciste que?!- comencé a darle golpes en los hombros y los brazos descargando mi furia contra él.

No me importaba si le lastimaba o no –era tan debilucha que hasta el golpe con todas mis fuerzas apenas lograría que se moviera.- Él sabía cuánto me había matado para conseguir aquel trabajo, está molesta, no eso era quedarme en corto.

_Estaba furiosa._

-Vamos no te enojes.- se cubría la cara con las manos para que no le golpeara en la cara.

-¿Qué no me enoje? Estás loco de remate. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué habrás hecho aquella atrocidad?- me quedé sin aire, esto de estarlo pegando y hablar al mismo tiempo había provocado que gastara toda mi energía.

-Porque ahora tienes un nuevo trabajo y con mejor paga.- soltó de repente y dejé de golpearlo abruptamente.

Me quedé en silencio no teniendo idea de lo que hablaba. Hasta que largos segundos después se me prendió el foco y había captado lo que me había dicho. Había aceptado el trabajo de "fotógrafo/modelo" sin mi autorización.

-¡Te dije que lo iba a pensar!- me senté en su estómago mirando al techo llena de rabia.-¿Por qué eres tan impaciente?- gruñí y me dieron ganas de patearlo donde más le dolía.- Sabes que me molesta que tomes desiciones que me incluyan sin haberme consultado primero.

-Lo hice por tu bien, Swan.- contestó después de varios minutos de silencio, volteé a verlo y me sonreía débilmente mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en la nuca.-Yo sé que no eres feliz aquí, si aceptabas el trabajo podías conseguir mucho dinero para irte.

-Deja de decir tonterías Scott.- suspiré, en verdad quería irme pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba irme, me la pasaba de maravilla aquí junto a mi amigo.- Soy feliz.

-Deja de mentirte.- me tiré al suelo dejando mi cabeza apoyada en sus abdominales.- Es obvio, sé que no quieres irte porque no quieres dejarme solo.

-Pero me gusta estar aquí.- mordí mi labio.

-Lo sé, pero muy en el fondo extrañas tu hogar. Lo he visto últimamente.- se aclaró la garganta.- La última vez que hablaste con Alice…- tosió algo incómodo.- noté la tristeza en tu voz, en verdad la extrañas.

-Ya sé, pero… no sé si sea adecuado regresar.- puse ambas manos sobre mi vientre.- Puede que ya tenga una rutina y este bien sin mí, a lo mejor ya hasta se acostumbró. Ya han pasado casi tres años Scott, no creo que mi hermana haya esperado todo este tiempo por mi regreso. Antes solía hacerlo pero ahora lo dudo en verdad. Uno se cansa de esperar.- suspiré, no quería verlo al rostro sabía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento, no se había dado la oportunidad de hablar de este tema y mis sentimientos porque no había salido a flote hasta ahora.

Solía costarme mucho trabajo decir cómo me sentía pero con Scott todo era más sencillo, podía decirle cualquier cosa y él siempre me iba a escuchar, trataría de ayudarme en lo que sea, así como yo haría lo mismo por él. Amigos como él había muy pocos.

-Pero ella es tu familia, siempre se preocupará por ti. Y te hará un espacio en su agenda.-empezó a jugar con mechones de mi cabello.

En verdad ahora estaba verdaderamente considerando regresar a Nueva York, a cumplir esa promesa que había quedado pendiente.

-¿Qué hay de ti? No planeo dejarte solo así nada más. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y tu mi mejor amiga nena.- oí como lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Bueno pues… podré hacer otros amigos.- me levanté enseguida y lo miré lastimada.-Oh vamos no seas tan dramática.- rodó los ojos, me llevé las manos al corazón- Sólo bromeaba.- palpó su abdomen para que me volviera a recostar en él y así lo hice.- Somos como uña y mugre mujer… Al principio te voy a extrañar pero, podremos hablar por Skype todos los días será como hablar por acá. Aunque claro no podré molestarte pero podré acostumbrarme.

Torcí la boca, yo quería mucho a Scott pero…¿¡Por qué era tan difícil elegir!? Ahora él era como parte de mi familia, había estado para mí siempre, me había ofrecido un hombro donde llorar, me levantaba el ánimo. No, ni loca lo iba a dejar sólo.

_Bingo. Se me ocurrió una magnífica idea._

-¿Por qué no mejor no nos Vamos juntos a Nueva York?- dije al fin con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso.- contestó con voz divertida.-Aunque tenemos que organizarnos primero.

-Sé que no será sencillo.- alcé mi mano y comencé a enumerar las cosas.- tendremos que hacer un presupuesto para ver qué tipo de departamento queremos, la mudanza, nuevos trabajos. Pero antes tendrás que terminar de estudiar.-comencé a pensar en varias cosas e hice una lista mental.- Para no tener que ahorrar demasiado podemos rentar la casa aquí en Miami para turistas, o gente que quiera vivir aquí.

-No es mala idea aunque Bah, no sé no quiero que gente ponga sus manos en mis cosas.-ambos hicimos un mohín gracioso.- Y no podremos estar al pendiente de la casa, luego tendríamos que contratar a una dama de llaves para que se haga cargo de la limpieza pero tiene que ser con una persona que tenga confianza. No, sabes que soy muy selectivo con el tipo de personas que vienen aquí.- sacudió la cabeza.-Y por la universidad, ni te preocupes- me exalté y el rio angelicalmente.-Estoy trabajando en mi tesis, ya casi termino así que podré mandárselas por correo.

-Pero…¿Estas completamente seguro de que quieres dejar el valle del sol alias Florida para irte conmigo a Nueva York? ¿Un lugar que nunca sabes cómo será el clima? Un lugar demasiado impredecible.

-¿Tan impredecible cómo tú?- hice una mueca pero terminé encogiéndome de hombros-Hmmm.- se tocó la barbilla y me miraba de manera juguetona.- Ahora que lo pienso…no lo sé-reaccioné en seguida esperando su respuesta.- Creo que poder manejarlo.-me guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces ¿Es ya es oficial?- me senté y alcé mi mano para que me diera esos cinco.- ¿Nos vamos a esa jungla de concreto donde los sueños se hacen realidad?**- dije cantando el corito desafinadamente.

-Es más que oficial.- asintió y chocó su mano contra la mía.

(…)

**(1)**-No vayas a abrir los ojos todavía.- repitió Scott por enésima vez, apenas pude oírlo encima del ruido de la secadora.

Hace cuatro eternas horas –si, las conté- había estado sentada en una silla en el salón de belleza. Desde que aparentemente tenía un "nuevo trabajo" e iba de regreso a Nueva York, mi amigo quería que regresara completamente renovada y con un gran cambio de look. Scott literalmente me arrastró hasta la estética porque no estaba muy segura a un cambio al cual me aterraba, porque no sabía si me vería bien o no, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirme ya hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerme algo en el cabello pero no sabía exactamente qué. Solamente cruzaba ambos dedos para que no me hubieran hecho un cambio tan radical como por ejemplo… raparme.

-¿Me juras que no has pedido que me dejen calva?- mordí mi labio debatiendo en abrir los ojos o no.

-Tu confía en mi pichoncita.-Scott tomó mi mano y comenzó a jugar con cada uno de mis dedos.- Aunque seas calva o no, te seguiré queriendo igual.

-¿Debería asustarme ante tal confesión?- alcé ambas cejas aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No, aunque ¿Te digo algo?- sentí su aliento cerca de mi oído.-Te ves bellísima.

-Lamento informarte que no podré opinar hasta ver el resultado final.- gruñí por lo bajo sintiéndome ahora completamente impaciente por ver mi nuevo yo.

-Estas en buenas manos.- contestó la estilista y sentí un nudo en el estómago cuando minutes después al fin el ruido de la secadora cesó.

-¿Lista?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo y asentí varias veces nerviosa.

-Una.- sentí las manos de Scott cubrir mis ojos.- Dos….- comenzó a reírse.

-¡YA! SCOTT BASTA DE JUEGOS. Más te vale no haberme dejado pelona.-empecé a patalear como una niña pequeña cuando tiene una rabieta.

-¡Tres!- gritó y quitó ambas manos de mi rostro.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me quedé boquiabierta al ver mi reflejo. La mujer que estaba en el espejo no era yo, se parecía a mí pero ella era más… bonita, se veía radiante y la cara le resaltaba más, sus facciones ahora parecían ser más finas con aquel tono de cabello. Me toqué el rostro para seguir comprobando que era yo la persona que estaba viendo en el espejo y no era un sueño.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y seguí admirándome en el espejo por otros minutos, a continuación, llevé ambas manos a mi cabello aún sin creer lo bien que me veía. Me había quedado sin palabras. Comencé a jugar con mechones de mi cabello, ahora era más sedoso, y ¡Al fin tenía forma! Apenas me había dado cuenta que me lo habían cortado en capas largas. Admiré un trozo de cabello ahora de color rojo cenizo.

-Vaya, has logrado lo imposible.- exclamó Scott.- La has dejado sin palabras, dijo entre risas y la estilista rio en silencio.

-Wow.- fue lo único que logre decir. Me levanté de la silla porque sentía mis piernas acalambradas pero lo hice aun admirándome al espejo.

-Que no se te vaya a subir el ego.- advirtió mi amigo y un leve sonrojo apareció ahora en mis mejillas.

Me volteé para ver a Scott y a la estilista que fueron los que hicieron todo este cambio posible y les di un gran abrazo.

-Muchísimas gracias.- repetí al menos unas veinte veces.-Me siento bella.

-No hay de que, deberías agradecerle a tu novio por convencerte y dejarme inspirarme en tu cabello.

Scott y yo intercambiamos miradas. No era la primera vez que sucedía eso, al principio era incómodo pero logramos acostúmbranos y reírnos de ello con el tiempo aunque también aprendimos a no negarlo porque la gente salía con comentarios de "deberían salir" "hacen bonita pareja" y blah blah blah, mejor nos abstenemos a no decir algo. Calladitos nos vemos más bonitos.

-¿Quién escogió el color?- cambié de tema drásticamente y crucé los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me dolían las mejillas de haber estado sonriendo desde el momento en que descubrí mi nuevo look.

La estilista señaló a Scott y yo casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Seguí mi instinto.- se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías de hacerlo más seguido.- comenté entre risas y después fuimos a la recepción para pagar el corte y el tinte de cabello.

Mientras salíamos de la estética me colgué del brazo de Scott para irnos a casa.-¿Puedo llamarte Ariel?- lo miré arqueando la ceja.- Es que ahora te pareces a la sirenita.- comentó entre risas y yo le saqué la lengua.

-¿Crees que a Alice le sorprenda verme así cuando nos mudemos?

-Absolutamente.- asintió varias veces.-¿Sabes ahora de que tengo ganas?- meneó las cejas y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿De un helado?- pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¡No, boba! De una sesión de fotos.

Hice una mueca y me di un gran zape. Cada vez que Scott tenía ganas de tomarme fotos tardaba horas, al menos me hacía quince cambios de ropa y lo más vergonzoso era que yo no sabía modelar pero según para los ojos de mi amigo yo era demasiado fotogénica y no necesitaba mover ni un dedo para sacar la foto perfecta. Desde que Scott aceptó el trabajo nos envían ropa del blog al que estamos promocionando casi tres días a la semana, y nos ha ido muy bien por cada muda de ropa que nos llevan nos pagan mucho dinero y aparte tenía sus beneficios, había ocasiones en que hasta nos obsequiaban la ropa.

-Tu cabello me ha inspirado.-dijo en tono dramático.- Apuesto diez dólares a que la compañía le va a encantar tu nuevo cambio de look que nos mandaran ropa más seguida.

-Últimamente has estado muy inspirado ¿No crees?- dije con cara de dolor.

-Yo sé que por dentro amas esas sesiones fotográficas. Porque me tienes a mí, el más guapo y el mejor fotógrafo.

-Vaya ¡Que modesto! – Tiré de mi cabello como lo hacen en los comerciales de shampoo.- Supongo que yo soy tu modelo favorita. ¿Cierto?

-No, en realidad. Mi modelo favorita es Coco Rocha….-me quedé boquiabierta y después el me guiñó el ojo.- Pero tú eres mi musa, mi amor. Ahora apúrate quiero terminar la sesión lo más pronto posible para mandar las fotos antes de la media noche.

Gemí y miré al suelo, hoy iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

**Canción "Empire State of Mind" de JAY Z feat Alicia Keys

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de la secuela de TPC, me agarró un momento de inspiración y quise descansar un poco después de haber estudiado arduas horas para mis exámenes.¿lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Me gustaría saber su opinión: D **

**Habrá más personajes nuevos pronto :D ¿Qué les pareció Scott? Si quieren una referencia sobre el aspecto físico de Scott me basé en el guaperrimo de Aaron Johnson.**

**Cambiando de tema ¿Soy yo o ya no llegan las actualizaciones de ff al correo? Pregunto porque sigo varias historias y no me llega nada tengo que estar al pendiente y revisando el perfil de la autora cada semana ¿A alguien más le ocurre lo mismo que a mí? Y en todo caso de que no ¿Me podrían ayudar? No se usar muy bien ff que digamos **** jajaja ¡Estamos en contacto!**

**PS: Me encantaría hablar por ustedes por cualquier red social (fb a tratar porque nunca lo ocupo) pero en mi perfil esta mi cuenta de twitter, son bienvenidas a hablarme por allá. Besos :)mwah!**


	2. El príncipe inglés y el hada madrina

Antes de leer quiero aclarar una cosa importante (probablemente ustedes también tienen la misma duda)

Han pasado 2 casi 3 años desde que Edward y Bella se vieron por última vez.

Querida Melisa y Loren Cullen me alegro que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo de la secuela, me sacaron una sonrisa con sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias por leer.

* * *

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me adjudico de la creación de algunos personajes pero la trama es mía y sólo mía._

* * *

**Playlist**

**(0)OnePassion Pit - Take a Walk**

**(1)Karmin-Acapella**

**(2)Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen**

* * *

**2. El príncipe inglés y el hada madrina.**

Colgué el teléfono y suspiré aliviada. Acababa de terminar de hablar con Alice y papá, les había avisado que iría de visita este fin de semana. Como a Scott y a mí nos pagaban más de lo esperado -nos pagaban una cantidad generosa por cada Outfit, obtuvimos pucho dinero porque les mandábamos más de 10 cambios de ropa a la semana ya que mi amigo y yo poseíamos de mucho tiempo libre- por lo tanto pudimos ahorrar un poco para hacerles una pequeña visita aunque aún seguía sin contarles acerca de mi plan de irme de nuevo a Nueva York porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para tan sólo unos días atrás Scott y estábamos navegando en la web y al fin nos encontramos con un departamento divino, nos enamoramos en seguida no quisimos apartarlo de una vez porque a veces según Scott en las fotos hacen trucos o ilusiones con la cámara, es decir, toman la foto del lugar en una forma que logra que se vea más amplio e incluso más bonito de lo que en realidad es, así que decidimos no arriesgarnos y mejor hicimos una cita para ver el departamento.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- Scott me miro de reojo por encima de sus lentes y palpó el lugar libre del sillón. Abrí la boca para contestar.- ah ya, estabas hablando Alice. -dijo divertido y le golpeé el brazo suavemente.

-¿Se nota?- mordí mi labio y jugué con las mangas de mi suéter mientras me sentaba junto a él en el sofá.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees. Tienes tres tipos de sonrisas. -hizo una breve pausa y empezó a enumerar cada una con sus dedos.- La sonrisa incómoda, que utilizas cuando estas con gente que no conoces.- me miró por encima del hombro y me escondí entre mechas de mi cabello.- La risueña, con el tiempo me di cuenta que la utilizas cuando acabas de hablar con un ser querido. Y la sonrisa de Scott -me giñó el ojo y yo no supe que contestar porque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que se refería.- la sonrisa que me dedicas a mí y sólo a mi.- respondió como si supiera lo que me estaba preguntando. A continuación alcé la ceja mirándolo incrédula.

-¿Y cuál es esa, si se puede saber?- me crucé de brazos y alcé la barbilla en alto mirándolo a los ojos.

-La sonrisa que te sale cuando te hago reír.-se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada a la computadora.

-¿Podrías ser más específico?- sonreí de lado.-Me miró a los ojos y golpeó mi mejilla con su dedo anular.

-Esa sonrisa. -contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y después besó mi coronilla.

-Ya te pusiste de romántico.- rodé los ojos conteniendo una carcajada.

-Mi lado romántico se revela cuando estoy a tu lado mi amor.- bateó sus pestañas y dijo con voz dos octavas más aguda de lo normal.

-Eres un tonto.- fue imposible no reírse ante su voz.- En fin, ¿Ya preparaste tus maletas?

-La preparé anoche, no se preocupe mi lady.- chasqueó la lengua, mientras hacía unos comandos con la computadora.

Miré por encima de su hombro y vi que estaba editando una fotografía mía. ¿Así me veía o Scott era definitivamente un bien fotógrafo? Me veía como toda una modelo profesional, lo que más llamaba la atención era mi cabello rojizo de verdad me veía muy bien, no llevaba mucho maquillaje pero lo poco que llevaba hacia destacar mis ojos y hacia parecer que tenía unas pestañas larguísimas y tupidas. Habíamos hecho esa sesión un par de días atrás, fue mi favorita porque la habíamos hecho en el parque, al principio fue incómodo porque toda la gente nos miraba pero tiempo después ignoré a la gente y comencé a divertirme, y disfruté aún más cuando Scott me dejó ensuciarme y tirarme en el césped. En esa sesión había usado un vestido dorado lleno de detalles metálicos que tenían forma de flor y diversas figuras bizarras al igual que usaba un montón de anillos y unos cuantos brazaletes que hacían juego con el vestido.

-Wow.- susurré para mí mientras observaba detenidamente cada movimiento y detalle que Scott le hacía a la fotografía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo en tono juguetón

-¿Así luzco en realidad o es por los efectos que haces?-ignoré su pregunta.

-Aún no edito esa foto tontita- contestó y me quedé aún más atónita.- Ya te dije que posees de una belleza natural. Además sabes que odio editar de más las fotografías, los cambios que le hago son mínimos.- me recordó y despeinó mi cabello.

Sacudí la cabeza ocultando mi sonrojo, últimamente Scott me hacía sonrojar más de lo normal, seguía sin descubrir la razón. Tal vez era porque nadie más me decía cosas bonitas o me halagaban tan seguido como él lo hacía.

Para distraerme y evitar que Scott me preguntara la razón el repentino cambio de color de mis mejillas ahora rosadas, tomé la sagrada cámara fotográfica profesional de mi amigo y la encendí con cuidado y comencé a ver las fotos que había en ella, en las que yo aparecía las pasaba rápidamente porque de alguna manera me hacía sonrojar y me daba vergüenza verlas detenidamente, había algunas fotografías en las cuales hacía poses verdaderamente ridículas –de modelo- según Scott. No toda su cámara estaba llena de mi rostro, también había fotos hermosas de paisajes y retratos robados de personas que nunca volvíamos a ver. Mi amigo siempre llevaba la cámara consigo y cuando veía algo que le inspiraba o le llamaba la atención era como un niño, se echaba a correr hacia él y le tomaba un montón de fotografías hasta obtener lo deseado. No le importaba en lo absoluto que la gente me viera feo cuando le tomaba fotos sin su permiso, era todo un sinvergüenza pero cuando le tomaba fotos a mujeres extrañas, ellas se enfadaban al principio pero cuando veían quien estaba detrás de la cámara había algunas que llegaban al punto de hacerle poses e incluso le daban su número de una manera descarada. Hubo una ocasión en la cual una chica después de la "mini sesión" se lo anotó en una servilleta con brillo labial -incluso venía con el beso y toda la cosa- y se la había dejado en la bolsa trasera de los jeans, Scott al darse cuenta le sonrió de manera coqueta que casi provoca que se desmayara la pobre.

Scott tenía muchas admiradoras y salía con muchas chicas por diversión más nunca le había visto salir de manera sería y formal con alguien, pero tampoco era un desgraciado que las usaba por placer, bueno…eso sólo lo hacía con las chicas que se le arrojaban, es decir, las que eran fáciles. Y bueno el aprovechaba la invitación.

Mientras seguía viendo dio la casualidad que la foto que más me gusto era una mía, estaba a contraluz por lo tanto no se veía mi rostro sólo la sobra. Estaba agarrándome el cabello en una coleta en el balcón durante el hermoso atardecer, se veía divino los tonos naranjas en el cielo y también se podía apreciar como el viento despeinaba las hebras de ahora larguísimo cabello.

-Eres un excelente fotógrafo Scott.-señalé la cámara y él sonrió satisfecho ante aquel cumplido.

Él lo sabía, sólo que le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

-Imagínate cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, no voy a soltarte a ti ni a mi cámara. -me dijo emocionado.

Cuando deje de mirar las fotos apagué la cámara con un bostezo, últimamente me encontraba demasiado cansada e inquieta tal vez se debía a que gracias a este cambio de vida me dormía en la madrugada y dormía pocas horas para luego salir a correr con Scott. El siempre traía mucha energía ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿A caso era vampiro?

En fin era algo pesado pero con el tiempo me iba a acostumbrar.

**(0)-**Pequeño Scott me iré a dormir.-me levanté del sofá y besé el tope de su cabeza- no te vayas a dormir tarde porque hay que tomar el vuelo temprano.-podía apostar a que estaba rodando los ojos, era la onceava vez que me escuchaba decir eso durante el día.

-Si mamá Swan. Sueña bonito.-me lanzó un beso sonoro en el aire e hice como si lo atrapara y lo puse en mi corazón.

Me fui a la cama literalmente arrastrando los pies y en cuanto me metí entre las sábanas en menos de lo que esperaba ya me había quedado completa y profundamente dormida, ni siquiera me detuve a divagar como normalmente lo hacía antes de dormir.

-Despierta dormilona-Scott me sacudió de manera brusca.

-Dame cinco minutos más- alcé la palma de la mano aun estando adormilada y me acurruqué junto a él.

-Vamos Bella-dijo algo impaciente.

-Shhhh-lo callé y puse mi mano en sus carnosos labios para que se callara.

-El avión ya aterrizó, somos los únicos que faltan que evacúen el avión.-mordió cada uno de mis dedos de forma juguetona.

Con esas palabras Scott logró que me levantara en un dos por tres, miré a mi alrededor y vi que no mentía, el avión estaba completamente vació. A continuación mi corazón empezó a latir a mil –debido a las prisas-, me llevé la manga de mi chaqueta a la comisura de los labios para limpiarme un poco de saliva que tenía y también me acomodé rápidamente el cabello tratando de peinarlo con mis dedos pero ahora lo tenía hecho nudo.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-exclamé exasperada y Scott se encogió de hombros

-Fue imposible despertarte, tienes el sueño muy pesado.- puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Tal vez no lo tuviera tan pesado si me dejaras dormir temprano.- rezongué y crucé los brazos de mala gana.

-Basta de quejarte. Ahora vámonos antes de que Alice nos cocine vivos.- me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a pararme de un salto del asiento, hice una mueca de dolor pues aún tenía el cuerpo adormilado debido de haber descansado en una mala posición durante todo el viaje.

-Hasta luego- dijimos al mismo tiempo a la aeromoza y esta nos rodó los ojos. Ouch, probablemente ya llevábamos un buen rato ahí.

-¿Tanto tiempo llevaba dormida?-susurré mientras bajábamos del avión y el asintió.

-Al principio pensé que bromeabas pero cuando vi que en realidad si estabas sumida en un profundo sueño no supe como despertarte.

Mientras bajábamos del avión sentí una ráfaga de aire frío recorrer mi piel y en seguida la piel se me puso de gallina. Era oficial, me había despedido del sol, si las cosas iban bien con el apartamento Scott y yo quedamos que ni siquiera nos molestaríamos en regresar a Florida, (por varias razones, entre ellas estaba en que me iba a doler dejar a Alice una vez más, hace ya casi un año que no la veía) y afortunadamente ya habíamos preparado todo. Ya nos habíamos acabado la despensa así que no tendríamos que preocuparnos si la comida se echaba a perder o no, también habíamos empacado mucha ropa aunque no toda ya que la mayoría era ropa de playa y no iba a ser apropiada para un ciudad como Nueva York; y bueno en cuanto al trabajo, al blog para el que trabajamos les avisamos acerca de nuestra mudanza y les dio mucho gusto porque que el sitio es originalmente de ahí y en cuanto les avisamos las nuevas noticias en seguida nos dijeron que podríamos ir al estudio.

Aunque siendo honestos, iba a ser un poco complicado volver a acostumbrarse al clima de Nueva York, llevaba menos de diez minutos en tierras neoyorkinas y ya extrañaba el calor abrasador y a veces sofocador de Miami. Estábamos en verano y yo estaba tiritando de frío. Cuando me empecé a sentir mejor, obligue a Scott a caminar a paso más rápido, estaba emocionada, nerviosa, apurada, con el corazón en la boca. Al llegar, fue muy fácil encontrar nuestras maletas ya que eran las únicas que quedaban ahí. Nuestras maletas estaban más que abandonadas, pero gracias a dios estaban en perfectas condiciones. De lo contrario Scott me iba a matar si le pasaba algo a su amada cámara.

(…)

Mis mejillas se estiraron al ver su pequeña figura abriendo sus brazos sólo para mí. Ya no podía esperar más tiempo, ya ansiaba con llegar a sus brazos y que me abrazara así que sin dudarlo corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella pero para variar tuve que tropezar con el cordón de mis zapatillas...Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, esto iba a doler, iba a tener un horrible moretón después de esto. Pero no pasó nada, al contrario me sentía que flotaba; unos fuertes brazos fornidos me sostuvieron por detrás de la cintura. Sin detenerme a pensarlo sabía que esa persona era Scott, pero por alguna extraña razón mis mejillas se tornaron en un adorable color carmín.

Cuando al fin abrí los ojos recobré el equilibrio y puse los pies en el suelo, mi amigo Scott antes de soltarme se detuvo a besarme el cabello y a continuación escuché los pasitos de mi hermana Alice correr hacia nosotros.

-Vaya ni llevas una hora en Nueva York y ya eres todo un imán para los problemas.-Scott susurró en mi oído y después de alejó de mí, dejándome con la palabra en la boca ¡Qué raro!.

-¿Bella eres tú?- su característica voz de campanillas obligo a que levantara la vista del suelo para verla directamente al rostro, parecía sorprendida y después comprendí. Había olvidado comentarle lo del cambio de look.

-La misma.- contesté llevando varios mechones de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-No te reconocí.-se llevó ambas manos a la boca.-Te ves de maravilla, y mírate con ese bronceado. ¡Te envidio!.-

Seguía siendo la misma Alice de siempre… a quién engañaba ya no era una bebé, mi bebé. Ahora era toda una mujer, había pasado sólo un año desde que la dejé de ver pero parecía que habían sido años, había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo la misma persona que siempre estaba a la moda por lo tanto su estilo cambio dramáticamente, antes usaba vestidos y jeans pero ahora se usaba el tipo de ropa que yo modelaba, ahora que su cabello era mucho más largo y claro – de un tono color caramelo- la hacía verse más radiante y con la piel más clara, también había cambiado la forma de maquillarse ahora había decidido ir por un look edgy y bueno, Alice era todo un camaleón pero con cualquier cambio que se hiciera siempre se vería fabulosa.

-Tal vez hubieras aprovechado para ir a Miami, para entonces tendríamos el mismo bronceado.-le guiñé el ojo y después la tomé por el brazo.- Pero ni lo digamos de ti, también has ocultado tu cambio de imagen- la señalé y la miré una vez más de pies a cabeza.

-Te has dado cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pasó sus manos por su cabello.-Has sido de las pocas personas que lo han notado, aparte de mi Jazzy.-suspiró

Jasper, hace tiempo que no lo veía pero Alice me mantenía al tanto de lo que hacían e incluso tuve la ocasión de hablar una vez con él y me comentó que buscó un nuevo trabajo completamente legal, por supuesto, le iba muy bien y eso me alegraba. Me pidió permiso para rentar un departamento con Alice pero me negué rotundamente, yo conocía a Alice y ambos estaban muy enamorados pero personalmente yo pensaba que no estaba lista para eso, seguían en la fase de luna de miel y bueno… no era el momento indicado, en un futuro próximo si siguen juntos lo pensaré más a fondo pero tenía que arreglar varios asuntos tanto con mi hermana y su Romeo.

-¿Oye quién era el bombón que impidió que te estrellaras contra el suelo?

Y como si fuera acto de magia mi amigo se aclaró la garganta haciendo acto de presencia y dejó mi maleta a lado mío.

-¡Oh! Alice, él es _Scott._ Scott, ella es mi hermanita Alice.

_-_¿En serio? ¿El que siempre mencionas en cada llamada? ¿El chico que me manda saludos?-se abanicó la cara con ambas manos, veía a Scott como si fuera una especie de celebridad.

-Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo por teléfono antes, es un placer conocerte.- Scott tomó la mano de mi hermana y la besó.

-Eres todo un caballero- sonrió.- El placer es todo mío Scott.

-Ey, príncipe inglés.- cambiamos de roles y ahora era yo la que le ponía los apodos.- Mi hermana tiene novio y es mi mejor amigo.- obligué a Scott a soltarle la mano a mi hermanita.

-Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo.-dijo dolido y con un adorable puchero.

-No le hagas caso. Lo dice para hacerte sentir mal, te lo digo por experiencia.- intervino mi hermana.- Tengo que confesar que dice puras maravillas de ti- susurró tapándose la comisura de la boca con una mano.

-¡Oye!- golpeé suavemente su hombro con mi mano.-Deja de revelar mis secretos.-puse una mano en su boca con una sonrisa incómoda.-Vine hasta acá para que me dejaras pasar vergüenza o…

-¡Claro que no! -Se colgó de mi brazo. -¿Te vas a quedar para siempre verdad?-suspiré profundamente evitando de sonreír, si sonreía me iba a delatar yo solita. Aunque me dieron ganas de mandar al diablo todo y decirle la verdad al ver su carita de que muy en el fondo seguía guardando esperanzas, me dolía pero prefería mil veces esperar su reacción de felicidad y sorpresa.

-No corazón de melón.- miré hacia el piso escondiendo una sonrisa.- Lo lamento.

-Pero…-se le quebró la voz.

-Alice, mejor no hablemos de eso.- comenzó a decir Scott.-Mejor hay que disfrutar este momento.- sacudió algo que estaba entre sus manos y hasta ahorita me daba cuenta que llevaba la cámara más que preparada para sacar fotos.- Ahora sonrían y digan "queso"- se puso en posición para tomar la foto.

Alice se secó las inútiles lágrimas de cocodrilo y puso una mano en su cadera mientras sacaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que provocó que unos adorables hoyuelos sobresalieran de sus mejillas. ¡Pero qué buena actriz era! Y por poco caía una vez más.

-La primera foto en Nueva York.

-¡Queso!-exclamamos al mismo tiempo mientras yo recargaba mi mejilla en el hombro de la pequeña y miraba a Scott a través de la cámara fotográfica sonriendo tímidamente.

Tres segundos después Scott corrió hacia nosotros, mirándonos con un destello en sus ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?-le saqué la lengua.-¿Se le acabó la pila?

-No. Ambas son demasiado fotogénicas.-miró la pantalla de su cámara.- Creo que es de familia.- se encogió de hombros y se colgó la cámara en el cuello.

-¿Es la primera de muchas fotos, cierto?-preguntó mi hermana mientras Scott tomó dos de sus maletas y ella nos ayudó con otra nuestra de tamaño pequeño.

-Eres bastante lista.-le guiñó el ojo mi amigo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida para tomar un taxi.

Scott y Alice se llevarían muy bien.

El camino al hotel fue una completa pesadilla, no por el hecho que Alice y Scott hablaban hasta por los codos sino por el hecho que me había estresado porque había un montón de tráfico. Mi mejor amigo y mi hermana tenían varias conversaciones al mismo tiempo y hacían lo posible por incluirme en sus conversaciones pero al cabo de unos segundos me perdía y no tenía de la menor idea de lo que hablaban así que mejor me dediqué a escuchar y observar, y de vez en cuando decir un comentario cuando me ponía al corriente al igual que ellos. Scott le hablaba acerca de su pasión hacia la fotografía, le dijo toda la verdad a excepción de que yo era su musa y trabajaba junto con él en este famoso blog por la web, Alice estaba maravillada ya que ambos andaban en la misma sintonía.

También Alice mencionó acerca de lo que estudia y cosas básicas de ella, todo iba bien hasta cuando comenzó a mencionar la pasarela de hace un par de años…

-Sí, y el ex novio de Bella modeló de maravilla aunque ya no pudo volver a ser mi modelo porque bueno… las cosas se complicaron.-terminó de decir mi hermana y hubo un incómodo silencio.-Oh…Bella yo lo siento tanto.

Miré al suelo, no sabía cómo me sentía. Me dolía pero al mismo tiempo no, era doloroso escuchar acerca de Edward después de todo este tiempo pero al mismo tiempo me sentía algo feliz porque pasamos buenos recuerdos pero con tan sólo pensar en esa persona en específica varias cosas indescriptibles pasaban por mi mente. Recargué mi mente en el cristal y cerré los ojos pretendiendo que no escuché absolutamente nada sobre aquel hombre.

_Borrón y cuenta nueva._

Respiré hondo y después de varios segundos de silencio abrí lentamente los ojos.

-¿Ya te conté que Scott eligió el color de mi nuevo cabello?- sonreí débilmente y ambos me vieron pidiéndome una disculpa con los ojos.

-¿En serio?- mi hermana preguntó interesada.

-Sí, estaba pensando en teñirla de rubia pero eso se veía ya muy seguido y entonces el color rojo apareció en mi mente y dije ¿Por qué no?- contestó orgulloso.

Y volvimos a la conversación, ahora olvidando lo sucedido y en verdad tratando de no mencionar su nombre.

Después de haber llegado al hotel e ir a nuestra habitación, mi hermana nos ayudó a desempacar mientras seguíamos platicando, los tontos me sacaron unas cuantas risas y hasta lágrimas de felicidad con sus anécdotas y babosadas. Tiempo después de haber terminado Alice trató de convencernos de ir a la casa de mi papá para cenar y continuar con una amena platica entre nosotros aunque yo me rehusé por varias razones, la primera era que mi papá se ponía más que protector cuando alguna de nosotras le hablábamos a otro chico que no fuese Jacob –porque lo conocía desde hace tiempo- y bueno era algo antisocial, era muy difícil sacar del caparazón a ese hombre; iba a ser un gran reto aunque no dudo que mi amigo inglés se hubiera negado al desafío pero ahora tanto como Scott como yo estábamos exhaustos debido al viaje y ambos necesitábamos descansar.

Afortunadamente mi hermana fue comprensiva –cosa que se me hizo rara- pero prometió estar al día siguiente con nosotros a primera hora.

En cuanto el hada saltarina se fue Scott y yo ordenamos comida para que la trajeran a la habitación y nos pusimos de inmediato la pijama, estábamos tan agotados que ni siquiera nos molestamos en tomarnos una ducha. Platicamos un rato mientras esperábamos nuestro delicioso manjar, hablamos sobre mi hermana y le conté más cosas acerca de ella y sin querer tal vez se me haya salido una que otra cosa vergonzosa pero podía confiar en Scott, él sabía guardar bien los secretos era como una tumba. Después de quedar más que satisfechos también comenzamos a hacer zapping en la tele y nos detuvimos al que iban a pasar una película de acción pero antes de que ésta empezara me había quedado dormida en los brazos de mi querido príncipe inglés.

(…)

Al despertar me encontraba arropada y sola en mi cama, me estiré y escuché un crujido provenir de mi espalda a continuación me detuve a mirar el despertador eran apenas la siete de la mañana. Había dormido más de doce horas. Con pereza, me levante lentamente de mi cama mientras me tallaba los ojos. Hoy íbamos a tener un día agotador con una agenda más que ocupada y con fortuna si nos sobraba tiempo pasearíamos un rato por las calles de Nueva York y deleitarnos con la comida de mis restaurantes favoritos y divertimos en mis lugares preferidos. Aproveché que fuera tan temprano para ordenar el desayuno para ambos, ordenar la parte de mi habitación, darme una buena ducha y arreglarme antes de que se despertara Scott.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya casi medio día y alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con unos nudillos sumamente desesperados, abrí la puerta y mi hermana me esperaba del otro lado con su característica sonrisa pícara, esta mujer traía algo en manos pero sólo esperara que no tomara mucho tiempo porque hoy, precisamente hoy no podíamos tomarnos el día libre ya que hoy era la cita para ver el departamento y eso significaba que no sólo íbamos a ver un departamento, conocía a los agentes de bienes raíces y hacían lo que fuera para que te llevaras cualquier departamento ese día, nos iban a traer de casa en casa _súper entretenidos_.

-Hola tortolos.-entró a la habitación dando saltos en sus tacones de doce centímetros. ¿Cómo le hacía? Eso era como un suicidio para mí

-¡Buenos días Alice querida!- gritó Scott desde el otro lado de la habitación con su perfecto acento inglés.

-¿Qué planes tienen para hoy?- mi hermana se sentó en el sofá y cruzó las piernas.

-Ehhh- comencé a balbucear.-Pues.. Estaba pensando en ser el guía turístico de Scott del día de hoy.

-Vamos.- corrigió mi hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

Abrí los ojos e intercambie miradas con Scott mientras mi hermana miraba la habitación de arriba para abajo, parecía maravillada con ella.

_Cambio de planes_.

- Sólo seremos Scott y yo.- respondí enseguida.

¡No, nada de eso!- golpeó sus manos contra sus muslos- Hoy tengo todo un día preparado para nosotros cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?-Scott asomó su cabeza desde el otro cuarto y alzó una ceja mirando a Alice.

-Así es, escucharon bien. Bella, Jasper, tu y yo. Un día completo juntitos.-gritó emocionada.-Jazzy y yo hoy le enseñaremos la estatua de la libertad e iremos a el puente de Brooklyn.-empezó a mover las manos para agregarle dramatismo a sus líneas, sabía perfectamente que había ensayado eso. Tal vez había pasado un año desde que dejé de ver a Alice pero ella seguía siendo la misma duende hiperactiva que usaba los mismos juegos sucios de siempre.-Y que Scott tomé fotografías de los bellos paisajes pero en especial a mí, que yo soy un lienzo en blanco…-la dejé seguir con su discurso tratando de contener una carcajada.

-Ay corazón, yo también viví aquí no soy una turista. ¿Por qué mejor sales con Jasper en una velada romántica? – pues ambas manos en la cadera y le dije con tono meloso.

-Hace mucho que no estás aquí.-cruzó los brazos, ignorando mi consejo.-Vas a perderte. Yo puedo mejor guía que tú.

-Ouch, vaya punto para Alice.-Scott dijo y lo volteé a ver con ojos de pistola. No estaba ayudando en lo absoluto, al contrario le echaba más leña al fuego.

-No me eches la sal.- reí por lo bajo, rascándome la nuca.- Nunca podré olvidar un lugar como este- suspiré casi melancólica evadiendo los recuerdos, sacudí la cabeza intentando olvidar todo como si eso fuera posible.

_Olvídalo ya._

No quería detenerme y pensar en el pasado. Haber llegado a Nueva York sin remordimientos ya había sido un gran reto, no iba a arruinarme el resto de la estancia recordando malos recuerdos, el sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento.

-Si tú lo dices.- se encogió de hombros.-¿No quieren que vaya con ustedes verdad?- nos miró a ambos insistiendo, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

-No exactamente.-Scott y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo. No le mentimos pero tampoco le dijimos acerca de nuestro plan.

-¿Por qué?- dijo algo dolida-¿Scott, acaso no te caigo bien?- se llevó ambas manos al pecho. No las lágrimas de cocodrilo no, no por favor.

-Claro que me caes súper bien Alice pero...-salió de su escondite mordiéndose su labio y ahora me miraba directamente a mí, con esas grandes orbes color azul quería que le ayudara. Demonios Scott era como la esposa de un mafioso, le dejaba todo el trabajo sucio al esposo en este caso era a mí.

Me las iba a pagar. Era _Hora de improvisar_.

-Pero no es conveniente que vayas con nosotros en esta ocasión...-agarré a Alice de la manga de su suéter y suspiré audiblemente a punto de soltar la bomba- Porque tengo una especie de… cita-susurré por lo bajo pero aun así mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

-Lo sabía. Enhorabuena.

-¿Qué? – Me quedé atónita- ¿Si ya lo sabías para qué preguntas y haces las cosas más difíciles y complicadas?

-Quería escucharlo salir de tus labios.- dijo cantando.- Pero aun así me debes una salida y aún mejor… Será una doble cita- me golpeó las costillas con el codo algo entusiasmada.

Miré a Scott algo indignada y el sólo miraba para otro lado de la habitación conteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno ya es hora que me vaya, tengo una cita híper romántica que preparar.-suspiró y se levantó del sofá de un salto.-Nos vemos Scott.- se despidió de él pero antes de irse me agarró del brazo y me haló junto con ella hasta la salida.

-Hasta luego Alice- contestó Scott ahora sumido en su teléfono y se tiró en mi cama.

Alice me sacó de mi habitación y emparejó la puerta.

-¿Picarona, desde cuándo te gusta Scott?-meneó ambas cejas juguetonamente.

-Mary Alice Swan…-chasqueé la lengua rodando los ojos.-Estas total y completamente lo….

-Bueno podremos hablar de eso después pero en cuanto termine la cita me cuentas como te fue, quiero todo con lujo de detalles-demandó y alzó su dedo meñique.

Tendría que quemarme el cerebro para inventarme una historia de amor trágica, probablemente le diría que la cita fue bien pero incómoda, lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, blah blah y que lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos sólo como mejores amigos.

-Lo prometo.-entrelacé mi meñique contra el suyo con una sonrisa de lado.-Pero…-hizo una mueca.- te lo contaré después de que tú y yo tengamos una larga charla en privado.

-Está bien- me torció la boca.-Tu tranquila todo saldrá bien. Aunque no apruebo lo que estas usando en absoluto para tu primera cita con Scott- señaló mi outfit con desaprobación.

Sólo estaba usando un par de shorts usados denim de un color azul claro, con un tank top blanco de Nirvana una de mis bandas favoritas, un beanie** negra y unas botas Dr Martens del mismo color del gorro.

-No empieces…quedamos en que ya no ibas a criticar mi estilo- la señalé con mi dedo anular juzgándola.

-No creo que a Scott le importe. Pero por favor la próxima vez déjame ser el hada madrina y arreglar a mi Cenicienta- se encogió de hombros y yo rodé los ojos.-Ya ya ya lo sé, calladita me veo más bonita.-hizo un ademán como si se cerrara la boca con un zipper invisible aunque segundos después lo volvió abrir. –Debo admitir que lo que hay entre Scott y tu era muy… obvio.-comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Estaba a punto agarrarla del suéter para detenerla pero en seguida se echó a correr no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón.- Ya verás. ¡SOY TEAM SCOTT!

-¡Alice!- la regañé y unas personas salieron de su habitación para ver que estaba pasando, sus miradas se fueron directamente a mí e inconscientemente me llevé ambas manos a la boca totalmente ruborizada.

**(1)**Entré de nuevo a la habitación del hotel y me encontré con un Scott acostado en mi cama como si estuviera posando para una revista de modas, ya saben, la típica pose sexy de dios griego. Parecía que tenía un letrero en la frente que decía "te estoy esperando" y en el rostro llevaba dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Una cita, eh?- meneó las cejas

-Fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.- me encogí de hombros y arrojé mi cuerpo encima del suyo. -¿Ya estás listo?

-¿Para nuestra primera cita en Nueva York?- arrugué la nariz, seguía burlándose de mí.- Claro que si mi amor, espero que me lleves al mejor restaurante de aquí.-continuó con el juego.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?-bufé y le saqué la lengua. El me veía a los ojos de una manera que me empezó a intimidar y decidí mejor levantarme de la cama de un salto- Vámonos, se hace tarde.

Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero negra y lo esperé en la puerta, él iba detrás de mí pero caminaba muy lento estaba arrastrando los pies. Scott podía ser a veces muy pero muy perezoso.

-Mueve el trasero, tortuga.-me reí y me puse detrás de el para pisarle los talones.

-Dime que no nos vamos a ir caminando.-hizo un puchero y guardó las llaves en la bolsa de sus jeans.

-Claro que no.- dije con una sonrisa.-Nos iremos en metro.-lo miré divertida y tenía los ojos como platos.

-No por favor, no otra vez.-suplicó.- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la otra vez?- comenzó a decir mientras entrabamos en el elevador.

-No.-mentí descaradamente y presione el botón de la planta baja.

-Permítemelo recordártelo, Swan. Me perdí en el metro.- gritó y yo empecé a carcajearme.- Fue la experiencia más traumática de toda la historia y luego el tren en el que estabas se fue y…-comenzó a alzar la voz.

-Oh vamos no fue tan malo.- chasqueé la lengua.- Después fui por ti, no es para tanto.- rodé los ojos.

-Pero qué tal si me raptaban, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo en el metro?

-Los accidentes pasan Scott. Y gracias a mí ahora sabes usar el metro.-le recordé.

-Por favor, no quiero irme en metro.-lo miré por encima del hombro y me veía realmente preocupado su expresión no tenía precio, era digna de fotografía.

-Déjame pensarlo.- el elevador anunció que ya habíamos llegado al lobby y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron él se puso delante de mi impidiéndome la salida del ascensor.

-Haré lo que quieras.-se acomodó las gafas de nerd.

-¿Lo que yo quiera ah?- alcé la ceja y me llevé una mano a la barbilla.-Esta bien, nos iremos en taxi sólo si…- mordí mi labio pensando en un castigo para el.-Si me dejas decorar la casa.- solté al fin.

-Lo que quieras menos _eso_.- recalcó.- Te quiero demasiado pero para ser honestos tienes pésimo gusto para eso- sentí como si fuera una daga al corazón, decían que la verdad dolía. –Pero, te dejaré escoger tu cuarto. ¿Te parece?- sostuvo su mano en frente de mí, para ser honestos era una oferta tentadora.

-Trato hecho.- sacudí mi mano contra la suya.

Yo salí del coche mientras Scott se encargaba de pagar. Nos encontrábamos en Manhattan, cerca de Broadway y el barrio chino había varios edificios de color crema y eran muy antiguos pero a la vez eran hermosos, hasta ahora no me había detenido a admirar mi viejo hogar. No había cambiado en lo absoluto pero seguía maravillándome de la misma manera como cuando llegué aquí por primera vez.

-Perfecto, no te muevas.- gritó Scott. Me volteé para ver que rayos hacía pero no lo encontré después deduje como en la forma en que me lo ordeno fue fácil adivinar que estaba tomando fotografías, me estaba tomando a mí para ser específicos.

Comencé a buscarlo a mí alrededor y apareció en frente de mis narices, -¡Oye!- reí y escuché por cuarta vez el click de su cámara.-¿Cuándo llegaste hasta acá?

-Soy un ninja, mi amor. ¡Mira!-miró su cámara con una sonrisa inocente.-Es la primera foto que te tomo donde me miras fijamente y sonríes.-dijo orgulloso.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en no traer cámaras.-crucé los brazos.

-Perdón, fue inevitable.- suspiró y volvió a tomar otra foto, esta vez era de los edificios que nos rodeaban.

-Quedas perdonado pero no la saques mientras nos muestran el departamento porque pensaran que somos competencia o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto?

Suspiré y me paré de puntitas para arreglar un mechón desaliñado de mi amigo.-Me he mudado muchas veces, digamos que ya soy toda una experta en esta área.- sonreí sin ganas y miré mi celular para buscar el número del edificio.

Scott me seguía el paso mientras yo miraba de lado a lado buscando, cuando al fin lo encontré y a lado de la puerta principal se encontraba una chica de unos veinte cinco o treinta años, era muy pálida su piel era blanca como la tiza, unos hermosos ojos azul claro y una cabellera de color chocolate, lo traía recogido en una coleta alta -me recordaba a mi amado cabello- y estaba con un traje de sastre azul marino que se amoldaba a su figura, era discreto pero era muy lindo, llevaba una camisa blanca y una mascada roja alrededor del cuello que la hacía ver más pálida de lo que en realidad ya era, en seguida supe que era la agente de bienes raíces porque llevaba una Tablet con el logo para la compañía que trabajaba.

Subí las escaleras animadamente.-Hola, disculpe tengo una cita con…-miré mi teléfono para leer el nombre que tenía anotado.-Crystal Reed.

-Oh esa soy yo.-sonrió tímidamente.-¿Usted es la muchachita con la que hable por teléfono? ¿Isabella Swan?-dijo amablemente

-La misma.-puse ambas manos en mi cintura parándome derechita.-Aunque sólo dígame Bella.

-¿Lista para comenzar?- preguntó y después miro a mi compañero de arriba abajo con ojos grandotes, nada más le faltaba babear.

-Sí.-alcé la ceja mirándola fijamente.

-¿Disculpe en que puedo ayudarle?-me ignoró y se ruborizó al dirigirle la palabra a Scott.-¿Quiere rentar un departamento?

-Sí…-dijo algo confundido, me daba gracia como Scott no se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba en algunas mujeres.-En realidad, vengo con ella.- tosió incómodo y enseguida la chica se puso pálida.

-Mil disculpas.-rio avergonzada.- La señorita Swan no mencionó que vendría con alguien más…-miró al suelo y abrió la puerta de la entrada principal del edificio.

-No se preocupe.-mi amigo puso su mano en su hombro antes de que entráramos. Y la sonrisa que tenía al principio regresó.

Crystal nos llevó hasta el departamento en silencio, tuvimos que subir las escaleras porque el ascensor se encontraba fuera de servicio, había un silencio incomodo lo único que se escuchaba eran los tacones de la agente de buenas raíces chocar contra el suelo de mármol.

-Bueno, ¿Gustan que sea yo quien les enseñe el departamento o prefieren verlo por ustedes mismos?- nos preguntó al abrir la puerta.

Intercambie miradas con mi amigo británico y él se encogió de hombros, dándome a entender que yo era la que decidía.

-Creo que nosotros a partir de aquí nos haremos cargo.-traté de no ser grosera pero no me agradaba cuando los agentes me seguían, me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo para mirar todo, hasta la más mínima imperfección o detalle.

-Está bien.-sonrió algo desanimada.-Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en consultármelo.-se quedó en el marco de la puerta permitiéndonos la entrada.

-Gracias.-dijo Scott seductoramente marcando y haciendo más obvio su acento inglés.

Regañé a mi amigo con la mirada y el alzó las manos. Sabía porque lo miraba así, no nos iban a dar un descuento especial si coqueteaba con la chica.

Entramos a la casa y ambos abrimos la boca. Era amplio y tenía las habitaciones como las describían en la página pero desafortunadamente no era como en las fotografías, habían cambiado varias cosas, la mayoría de las paredes eran de un color blanco dando el efecto de que había mucha luz, casi todos los muebles eran de color blanco y negro. Me gustó el departamento pero… no me enamoré de él; para mi punto de vista era muy varonil y serio, era lo opuesto que Scott y yo éramos.

-¿Y qué tal?-preguntó la agente mientras salíamos con una sonrisa animada.

-Pues… -comenzó Scott, con ese tono de voz decía todo.

-No se parece al de las fotos.-confesé desanimada.

-Bueno, no pierdan la esperanza. Hay un departamento para cada tipo de persona, si gustan les puedo mostrar más.-se llevó la Tablet al pecho mirándonos a ambos.

-Está bien.-respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tienen algo en mente?- Scott se llevó la mano a la barbilla. -En serio perdón por entrometerme. ¿Qué tipo de casa buscan como pareja?- comencé a toser cuando la conversación fue para ese rumbo.

A sí que eso era lo que quería saber, por eso se puso pálida cuando supo que Scott venía conmigo. Quería saber si éramos novios.

-Mire queremos un departamento que sea bohemio y que este amueblado.- mi amigo dijo en seguida sin negar el hecho de que acababa de decirle a la chica que éramos pareja.

-Pero nosotros…

-Déjamelo a mi amor.- dijo Scott con una sonrisa juguetona y miré de reojo a la agente que sonreía débilmente.

-Creo que tenemos algo parecido a lo que desean.- comenzó a guiarnos hacia la salida se le veía en su lenguaje corporal que ahora se encontraba cabizbaja.

**(2)**-Scott Murray rompiendo corazones desde 1989- susurré por lo bajo sintiéndome mal ahora por la pobre chica.

-¿Y Qué les parece este?-preguntó la chica por cuarta vez y después mordió su labio algo nerviosa, parecía que temiera que mejor los fuéramos a buscar por nuestra cuenta no quería perder clientes.

-Bueno…-mi novio falso se llevó la mano a la barbilla mirando alrededor.-¿Podría darnos un tour?

Se le iluminaron los ojos y aceptó gustosa. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala y nosotros le seguíamos por detrás.

-Esta es la sala, cuenta con televisor de plasma, los muebles son nuevos y de diseñador.- Dijo subrayando aquellas palabras que llamaron la atención de mi amigo ya que en los departamentos que vimos anteriormente no dudo en decirle que muchos de los muebles se veían baratos y de segunda mano.- Ustedes son las primeras personas que vienen a verlo, apenas acabamos de amueblarlo.-dijo orgullosa.

La sala era preciosa, había unas grandes ventanas que ocupaban toda una pared, las paredes eran blancas, había un librero bellísimo del mismo color de las paredes y en medio de la sala había un sillón de color café en forma de L, al igual que había unas mesas que combinaban con ellos y debajo de los sofás había una alfombra de un color varios tonos abajo del sillón. Lo que más me encanto de la sala era el hecho que había una hermosa chimenea y arriba de esta estaba el televisor de plasma.

Mientras la chica seguía mostrándonos el departamento tanto yo como Scott estábamos maravillados, parecía que el departamento había sido creado sólo para nosotros, como si supieran acerca de nuestra visita. La cocina se veía exquisita con los muebles a juego de color caoba, ya no podía esperar para rentar el departamento y estrenarla, el comedor era simple con una mesa de cristal cuadrangular y con varias sillas modernas de color blanco que estaban a su alrededor. En una esquina entre el comedor y la sala había un pequeño escritorio que sería perfecto para Scott cuando se dedicara a trabajar en su tesis, en Miami él se la pasaba de cuarto en cuarto quejándose de que no tenía un pequeño estudio para tranquilizarse pero parecía que ahora estaba a punto de obtenerlo. Había tres habitaciones, una la podríamos ocupar para huéspedes porque no estaríamos dispuestos a compartir el departamento con alguien más, los tres cuartos eran del mismo tamaño, eran muy amplios con paredes color blanco, eran muy simples pero tenían su encanto. Y lo que más me agrado de todo el tour fue que si lo comprábamos cada uno tendría si propio baño.

En cuanto termino de mostrarnos el apartamento Scott y yo con tan solo intercambiar unas cuantas miradas nos dijimos todo.

-Lo queremos.- dijimos al mismo tiempo sonriendo y mi amigo saco la cartera para dar el adelanto. La cara de felicidad de Crystal nos hizo el día, había hecho por lo menos una venta el día de hoy.

Al fin teníamos un hogar, era hora de dar la sorpresa y celebrar en familia.

_(…)_

-¿Es enserio?- gritó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos.-Por favor dime que no esta bromeando.- miró a Scott esperanzada.

-Lo digo de verdad.-miré a mi papá por encima del hombro con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Es oficial?-el alzó una ceja dudoso. Estaba siendo algo frio y distante conmigo pero le entendía completamente, tenía miedo de encariñarse conmigo demasiado durante mi estancia para después irme como normalmente lo hacía, aún le costaba hacerse la idea de que me tenía que dejar salir del nido.

Después de haber pagado una parte del departamento, Crystal nos permitió mudarnos de inmediato y eso fue lo que hicimos. Ni siquiera nos tardamos más de una hora en ir al hotel y regresar a la nueva casa, fue maravillosa la sensación de llagar ahí, íbamos a cambiar la casa un poco pero iban a ser detalles mínimos. Íbamos solo a quitar la mayoría de los cuadros y colgar las fotografías de Scott en su lugar, remplazando las pinturas que había antes, no queríamos cambiar nada más porque para nuestro gusto estaba perfecta, como si nos hubieran leído la mente.

-Es oficial.-abracé a mi papá y no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.-Estoy de vuelta.

-¿Para siempre?-mi papá me devolvió el abrazo pero noté un cambio considerable en su voz, volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

-Sí papá.- sequé unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad que apenas me había dado cuenta que recorrían mis mejillas y miré a Scott sonriendo.-Gracias-le susurré y le mandé un beso.

-¡Vamos a celebrar!-Alice me tomó de las manos y comenzó a bailar.-Mi hermana está de vuelta en Nueva York-gritó.

-Alice….-la regañó mi papá.

-Hmm suena interesante. Livin' la vida loca- cantó Scott y todos reímos, hasta mi papá lo hizo.

Charlie llevaba tan sólo unas horas de conocer a Scott y ya lo quería como un segundo hijo. En cuanto empezaron a entablar una conversación como que hicieron click y parecía que eran amigos de toda la vida. Todo estaba saliendo como menos lo esperaba, pero de una forma positiva y eso me alegraba. Era el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en mi vida

-Antes de celebrar me gustaría arreglar unos asuntos.-suspiré y me llevé las manos al cabello.-Tengo que hablar con Rosalie.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Y a continuación tocaron la puerta.

-Dios mio, es como _Beetlejuice_- susurró Alice llevándose las manos a la boca.- Dijimos su nombre varias veces.

-No creo que sea ella.- comentó mi papá. – Le dije en la mañana que vendría Bella, no creo que se moleste en venir para arreglar las cosas con su hermana, sabes que es muy orgullosa.

-Iré a ver quién es- intervino Scott y camino hacia la entrada, por alguna extraña razón se me revolvió el estómago y me empezaron a sudar las manos.

Todos escuchamos como se abría la puerta y sentí una ráfaga de aire que entró a la casa y me puso la carne a flor de piel, me abracé tratando de guardar un poco de calor.

-¿Residencia Swan?-dijo una voz masculina que se me hacía vagamente familiar, cerré los ojos tratando de recordar donde la había escuchado antes pero no encontré nada en mis memorias, era como si hubiera una nube borrosa.

-Sí aquí es.-contestó mi amigo con voz seria.

-Quédense aquí.-le dije a mi hermana y a mi papá, ellos asintieron y me fui caminando lentamente a la entrada. Las piernas me comenzaron a temblar sin razón alguna, era como si fueran de gelatina.

Me puse detrás de Scott si él fuera mi escudo personal y me paré de puntitas para ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo mi amigo británico en tono grosero. El hombre que había hablado primero, estaba mirando ahora hacia el suelo.-¿A quién buscan?- volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono de voz.

Había tres hombres, todos eran muy altos. Los dos de atrás tenían la tez muy blanca y tenían los brazos muy bien formados y se les veían perfectos con los trajes que traían puestos, ambos tenían el cabello de color castaño obscuro, me recordaban a Emmett porque parecían dos grandes osos de la montaña. El tercer hombre era igual de alto sólo que iba vestido menos formal que los otros dos, llevaba una camisa blanca medio abierta que permitía ver sus pectorales bien formados, no veía su rostro porque traía una gorra de beisbol puesta y unos jeans algo desgastados.

Segundos después el mismo hombre se aclaró la garganta, se quitó la gorra y alzó la vista lentamente y al mirar su rostro "por primera vez" inmediatamente me puse rígida.-Policía de Nueva York, tenemos que hablar con Isabella Swan.

* * *

_**N/A #1:**_

_**Benie** :gorro de lana**_

_**http (:) / ******__data _images/83664347 Una de las muchas fotos que ó de Bella. (sólo que imagínenselo con el outfit que describí)

**_http(:) new-york / greene-street /_**el departamento que vieron por internet

**_http (dospuntos) / www (punto) onefinestay (punto) com/new-york/ west- 17th -street -2 / _**Departamento de Bella y Scott –final-

* * *

_**N/A#2: Siento no haber actualizado antes, me había quedado sin inspiración **** y aparte estaba súper atareada con la prepa y los exámenes pero gracias a dios ya los terminé.**_

_**Muajajaj ¿Quién será el hombre que buscó a Bella en casa de los Swan? Saben que me encanta dejarlas con la duda. Bueno en fin ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Sus reviews son bienvenidos ¿Ustedes shippean a Scott y a Bella? Por que yo sí JAJAJ bueno, algo así.**_

_** Muchísimas gracias por leer. Les mando muchos besos y letritas de amor, Bye.**_


	3. ¿Fraternizando con el enemigo?

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico de la creación de algunos personajes pero la trama es mía y sólo mía._

* * *

_**Playlist**_

_**(0)Supremacy-Muse**_

_**(1)You've changed- Sia**_

* * *

**3. ¿**_**Fraternizando con el enemigo?**_

**(0)**La sonrisa maliciosa del hombre de cabellos rubios desordenados apareció en su rostro en cuanto me negué a hablar con él sin una orden, tal vez había sido una criminal pero no era tonta ya había aprendido de mis errores y también no había olvidado lo que había aprendido tiempo atrás; no podían llevarme a la fuerza a menos de que haya cometido un delito o trajeran una orden, si traían una orden aunque no quisiera hablar con ellos tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dije malhumorada en cuanto el mismísimo Mike Newton se atrevió a ponerme las esposas de mala gana.-Yo no hice nada malo.-traté de resistirme pero era inútil, ahora Mike parecía haber ganado algo de masa muscular, ya no era el debilucho que estuvo en mi audiencia tres años atrás.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y de llamar a un abogado. Todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra-dijo en modo hostil mientras me hacían caminar hacia la patrulla.

-Usted no se la va a llevar a ningún lado-grito mi padre con la respiración entrecortada.

-De lo que sea de que la acusen ella es inocente- gruñó Scott y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

Alice se quedó parada en el porche, me miraba con preocupación y a la vez con decepción parecía que en verdad creía que yo no era inocente. El gato le había comido la lengua.

-Alice, confía en mí. Llama a Jenkins ahora.-le ordené y me quejé un poco cuando me metieron a la parte de atrás del auto a la fuerza.-¡Oye!-me quejé con el tipo que me empujo de esa manera y en verdad contenía las ganas por no arrojarme y romperle toda su cara bonita, no quería que me metieran tras las rejas una vez más sólo por agredir a un policía.

Puse mi cara tras el cristal y Scott puso ambas manos en la ventana, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-Todo saldrá bien.-Su mirada se suavizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. -¡No digas nada!- Segundos después Mike encendió la patrulla y la echó a andar, mi amigo inútilmente comenzó a correr detrás del auto pero iba a ser imposible que Scott nos alcanzara porque Mike aumentó la velocidad en plan con maña, en verdad comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

Respiré hondo y maldije a Mike hasta por los codos, pero claro todo en mi mente.

-Vaya, sí que has cambiado.-me miró por el espejo retrovisor cuando nos topamos con un alto.

Silencio.

-El rojo te sienta de maravilla.- Lo miré a los ojos con la mejor mirada fría que me salió y me mantuve en callada.-Oh vamos preciosa, sólo te decía un cumplido.- chasqueó la lengua y me guiñó el ojo.

Enterré mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos tratando de contenerme, iba a explotar en menos de un segundo si se atrevía a abrir la oba una vez más y decía otra estupidez.

-¿Será que te cambiaste el look para que no te atrapáramos esta vez?- preguntó con voz burlona y esa fue la maldita gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Ya fue suficiente, no crees?- escupí furiosa.-Tus trucos mentales no funcionaran conmigo ¿Sabes por qué?- me miró sorprendido.- Porque no tengo nada que esconder.

-Eso lo determinara mis compañeros y mis superiores.

Y ahora fui yo la que se quedó petrificada como una estatua. ¿Sus superiores? Eso significaba que el innombrable estaba aquí y nos volveríamos a ver, yo no estaba preparada para esto. Y ahora era yo la que se preguntaba varias cosas; y una de las que me formulé en la cabeza fue la que más me dolió ¿Será que Edward seguirá sospechando de mí?

Tal vez había hecho mal en haberle dicho ese cuatro de Julio sobre lo que sentía o decirle sobre lo que estaba haciendo ahora, era uno de esos momentos en que me arrepentía de no haberme echado a correr y quedarme como siempre con la duda de si había sido Edward el que me observaba o sólo un producto de mi imaginación. Me preparé mentalmente durante meses para sacarlo de mi vida y cuando estoy a punto de olvidarlo, regresa por azares del destino y siento como un pinchazo en el corazón. Aunque muy en el fondo aún estaba esa chispa de la Bella ingenua, una pequeña parte de mí ansiaba con verlo de nuevo y sabía que algún día esto volvería a suceder, que algún día me encontraría con él. Tal vez me toparía con él en la calle en cualquier momento de pura casualidad, nunca se sabía el mundo era muy pequeño especialmente un lugar tan pequeño como Nueva York; o a lo mejor me lo encontraría en un restaurante… pero probablemente no estaría solo.

"_¿Sales con alguien?"_

"_Si…." _Mi corazón estalló en mil pedazos con aquella respuesta, como si me hubiera arrojado una granada.

¿Seguirá teniendo novia? ¿Será la misma chica o tal vez será otra? Con tal sólo preguntarme eso sentí un retortijón en el estómago.

-Ya llegamos chica en llamas.-Mike abrió la puerta del automóvil, parecía ahora un poco aburrido. Sonreí mentalmente, le había arruinado la diversión a todo su jueguito.

-Deja de ponerme apodos maldito Golden Retriever.- susurré para mí misma mientras salía del automóvil.-¿Podrías quitarme las esposas? Ya estamos en la estación.-estiré las manos esperándolo.

-Ni lo sueñes.- dijo con una carcajada y me empujó con "suavidad" hasta la entrada de la estación de policía.

En el instante en que puse un pie en las oficinas, un montón de recuerdos tanto buenos como malos parecía me invadieron y comenzaron aparecer en mi mente como si fuera una serie de cortos videos. Cuando al fin regrese al mundo real después de haber recordado mi pasado, miré hacia el suelo mientras caminaba hacia _el cuarto de metal_. No quería toparme con los ojos verdes de ese hombre porque una vez que los mirara, ya no habría vuelta atrás; sabía que me desmoronaría. Una vez estando en la habitación donde interrogaban a la gente y yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas de metal que se encontraban ahí, por fin me quitaron las esposas. Me sobé ambas muñecas para calmar el poco dolor que me habían causado –estaban muy apredadas-, miré alrededor del cuarto evitando a toda costa la ventana polarizada.

Estaba que me comía las uñas así que para apaciguarme un poco mejor decidí observar el techo blanco de la habitación. ¿Me estará viendo desde la ventana? ¿O será _él_ quien me interrogara? La segunda duda me puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Momentos después escuché el chirrido de la puerta, al parecer estaba siendo abierta, los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron incrementar a gran velocidad e inmediatamente me quedé rígida en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

-¿Nerviosa?-una voz femenina preguntó con desdén y mis músculos en segundos se relajaron.

_Ya no lo estoy_. Pensé

-Por supuesto que no.-respiré hondo, armándome de valor y abrí los ojos de sopetón. Me topé con unos ojos color miel y una ondulada cabellera roja -muchos tonos más claro que mi tono actual- después me detuve a ver más detalladamente su rostro, sus rasgos eran bastante familiares estaba segura que ya la había visto tiempo atrás pero no lograba recordaba su nombre.

-Sí tú lo dices.-se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi.-Y ahora que has hecho pilla- dijo para sí mientras abría un folder que contenía mi nombre en una pestaña de color blanca. No me había dado cuenta de aquel folder hasta ahora.

-¿Qué bicho raro les pica a los policías que hacen que llamen a los "sospechosos" por medio de apodos? – Me aseguré de marcar las comillas en el aire, ahora me encontraba más que molesta y fastidiada.

Suspiró y me sonrió.- Disculpa, empecemos de nuevo.-cruzó los brazos.- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Bella? ¿Te gusta que te digan así, cierto? Bueno, esto es lo que dice tu expediente.-nada más le faltaba subir los pies a la mesa, parecía un típico policía; de esos que aparecen en las películas. Exhalé por la boca y unos mechones de mi cabello se acomodaron por encima de mi cabeza.

-Bella pero ese es sólo para los amigos.-le guiñé el ojo aún sin contestarle su pregunta.

-Así que… has decidido unirte al club.

-¿Disculpa?- encarné una ceja mirándola divertida. Yo seguía calmada pues no tenía nada que esconder.

-Lo digo por tu nuevo cabello.-señaló su cabello y chasqueó la lengua.

-Ah sí, he escuchado que las pelirrojas tienen más diversión.

-Te equivocaste, eso es lo que dicen de las rubias.-gruñó por lo bajo.

Sonreí divertida y me encogí de hombros.

-Tal vez….- se llevó la mano a la barbilla y me miraba ahora con duda.-Te cambiaste el color de cabello para dañar la evidencia, para cambiar tu identidad y para que no te atrapáramos de nuevo. – comenzó a alzar la voz de la nada.-¿No te gusto la cárcel eh? –Golpeó la mesa y me sobresalté.- ¡YA DIME QUE HICISTE ISABELLA!

-¡Jovencita será mejor que no le falte respeto a mi cliente!-una voz conocida hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

Señoras y señores el maravilloso Jenkins había hecho su entrada; y de una manera excepcional debía de admitir.

-No le contestes, cielo.-me ordenó Jenkins ahora con tono paternal y se sentó a lado de mí.

-Mira yo no tengo nada que esconder.-alcé ambas manos y me preparé para recibir el regaño de Jenkins después de esto porque estaba a punto de hacer algo que no le iba a agradar, iba a desobedecer sus órdenes.- Yo no he hecho nada malo.-le dije la verdad a la pelirroja natural pero pareció tomarme el pelo.

-Si claro, una vez que te vas al lado obscuro es muy difícil salir de él.-miraba los papeles que ahora despertaron la curiosidad en mí.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- me encogí de hombros y después me despeine el cabello evitando la mirada de mi abogado.

-No te hagas la inocente-me miró fríamente-Te vimos robar un auto en Nueva Jersey hace unos meses-gruñó, golpeando la mesa con su pequeño puño.

Me llevé las manos a la boca conteniendo la risa.

-Estás loca.-voltee la mirada hacia el techo por unos segundos aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esa es una acusación muy severa señorita….-comenzó a regañarla mi segundo padre. Era su voz de advertencia, creo que ya era el momento de quedarme calladita y dejarle todo en sus manos.

-Victoria.-se aclaró la garganta dándole a saber su nombre.

-Usted afirma que mi cliente roba autos ahora en Nueva Jersey ¿Al menos tiene pruebas?- alcé la ceja y la miré directamente a los ojos con desdén.

-¿Esto les parece suficiente?-coloco una fotografía en la mesa y puso su dedo dándole golpes para que le prestara atención.

Suspiré aburrida y tome la fotografía en mis manos, había sido sacada de la cámara de un club nocturno de Nueva Jersey -eso decía en la etiqueta de evidencia- no había ninguna manera de que esa mujer fuera yo.

Claro en la foto mostraba a una mujer que estaba robando a un auto pero sólo por eso no significaba que era yo; esta chica los estaba robando a la antigua, es decir, con instrumentos que yo nunca usaría, también la muchacha robaba autos que no valían la pena, cosa que yo nunca solía hacer tampoco. Si… admito que en la foto la sospechosa tenía el cabello oscuro pero no se le acercaba al tono color chocolate que solía tener, aparte era más corto y lo que llevaba puesto la "ladrona" no se parecía a nada de lo que usaba, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que solía usar para robar en mis tiempos obscuros.

Miré hasta el más mínimo detalle de la fotografía y vi que había sido tomada el 15 de Agosto de 2013. Suspiré, dejando el trozo de papel en el escritorio y después me llevé ambas manos a la cara mientras trataba de recordar que había hecho ese día para tener una prueba de que yo no estaba ahí, tenía una coartada.

15 de agosto... ¡Bingo! Había ido a los bolos con Scott y unos amigos.

-¿Y bien, ya terminaste de inventarte una historia?-preguntó después de ver que no decía ni pio desde que me mostró la evidencia.

-Jovencita necesitare hablar con su supervisor, su conducta es inaceptable.-Jenkins se arregló los lentes y le enterré las uñas su rodilla suavemente.

Intercambiamos miradas, el me veía algo confundido debido a mi reacción. No quería ver a Edward.

-Lamento informarle que se fue de vacaciones-sonrió hipócritamente.-me recargué en el respaldo de la silla sintiendo un gran peso fuera de mis hombros, ahora estaba tranquila.

Al menos no nos volveríamos a encontrar…. Aún.

-Bueno en todo caso me temo que no podrá hablar con mi cliente hasta entonces.-mi abogado le devolvió la sonrisa y agarro su maletín

-No esperen.-me levanté de la mesa abruptamente.-Tengo una coartada, ese día estuve en Bird Bowl Bowling Center.-miré a Jenkins y él sonrió aliviado, él sabía cuándo mentía; me conocía de pies a cabeza.-Esta en Florida, en caso de que no sepas dónde queda eso.

-¿Tienes testigos?- frunció los labios en una delgada línea.

-Sí. ¿Viene Scott contigo?-le pregunté a Jenkins y el asintió lentamente.

-Sí, ese chico como insistió en venir.-oculté una sonrisa y salí de la sala de interrogatorios.

Salí a paso rápido y lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi mejor amigo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron en cuestión de segundos el corrió hacia mis brazos sin pensarlo dos veces y me dio un gran abrazo de oso; sonreí de oreja a oreja devolviéndole el caluroso estrujón.

-¿Estas bien?- sonaba preocupado.

-Claro que sí, aunque ha sido algo perturbador revivir la experiencia.-confesé en apenas un susurro.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Puedes entrar ahí y decir que hiciste el día 15 de Agosto?-dije tímidamente.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?- alzó la ceja.

-Dime que recuerdas lo que hiciste ese día.-crucé los dedos y mordí mi labio.

-Claro que sí, fuimos ese día a los bolos. Ahora, ¿Responderás mi pregunta?

-Sólo necesito una coartada, es todo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, sabía que me sacaba de quicio cuando me hacían muchas preguntas.

-¡Scott!-le solté un golpe en el brazo con toda la fuerza que tuve, apenas logré moverlo. A su lado era un fideo.

-Ya, no te enojes. Sólo pregunto para saber a qué me preparo.

Suspiré y me sobé la mejilla con la palma de la mano.-Ellos piensan que robe un auto en Nueva Jersey ese día. – hice una mueca de asco.

Era como si un vegetariano comiera carne, con tal sólo de pensar en cometer un acto ilegal aparte de causarme escalofríos me daba repugnancia, había aprendido mi lección y ya no lo volvería a cometer el mismo error. En términos formales se podría decir que orgullosamente llevaba ya más tres años sin volver a mi vicio.

-¡Están locos!- bufó Scott.-No te preocupes. _"I've got your back baby"_- sus labios presionaron mi frente para calmarme y se fue caminando hacia la habitación donde hacían las confesiones.

Hasta ese momento me había apenas dado cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí se habían quedado a presenciar mi momento íntimo con Scott, un ligero rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas de la nada; habían invadido mi privacidad pero qué podía esperar de éstos polícias. Para ellos aunque ya hubiera cumplido mi penitencia y salir de la cárcel seguía siendo una criminal para sus ojos.

Me senté en un sillón que había por ahí y recargué mi cabeza en la pared por un largo tiempo, quise relajarme comenzaba ahora con más estresarme con facilidad que otras veces, hubo un momento en el que me quedé dormida pero logré despertarme en seguida. Escuché algunos cuchicheos entre dos voces masculinas, una de ellas era muchísimo más grave que la otra, una en definitiva era de Mike Newton y la otra nunca la había escuchado antes. Probablemente uno de ellos ya era más grande, de unos treinta-cuarenta y tantos.

-¿Crees que este dormida?

-No sé, parece agotada.

-Victoria ha arruinado todo.-dijo Mike, sonaba fastidiado.- Ahora ya no tenemos ninguna pista en ese caso.

-Lo sé, hemos estado trabajando en él desde que el jefe se fue de vacaciones y nada. Estuvimos tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.-¿Hablarán de Edward?

-Ni hables de él, estará más que molesto si se entera que aún no tenemos ningún sospechoso.-

-Lo sé, si el estuviera aquí hubiéramos cerrado el caso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sólo espero que no se decepcione con nosotros como equipo porque sé que es capaz de separarnos. Con ustedes son con los únicos que trabajo bien.-su voz sonaba serena pero pude sentir que se sentía verdaderamente preocupado.

¿Señorita Swan?- abrí los ojos lentamente para descubrir quién era la tercera voz desconocida que entró de repente a la habitación y ahora me llamaba. Me sentí algo molesta al ser interrumpida, podía ser posible que escuchara algo de gran relevancia.

Lo sé, según Scott podía llegar a ser algunas veces chismosa.

Mis ojos se toparon con un hombre alto, creo que incluso era más algo que mi mejor amigo, era muy fuerte y poseía de facciones muy cuadradas; su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran color avellana era un caballero muy apuesto, pero no era mi tipo más bien se parecía al tipo de una de mis hermanas.

-La misma. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- lo miré de arriba para abajo sospechando.

-Agente Félix Ashmore.- se acomodó la corbata y me ofreció la mano, seguía mirándolo fijamente dudando sobre él.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-me llevé las manos al pecho sin regresarle el saludo, cerró la mano en un puño provocando un sonoro crujido en sus nudillos.

-Vine a disculparme por el comportamiento de Victoria, suele tomarse todo en serio y es muy apasionada con su trabajo.- limpió las manchas inexistentes de su traje y tomo asiento a centímetros de mí.

-Si descuide, sólo hace su trabajo.-lo miré por encima de mi hombro.

-Gracias por su comprensión.-sonrió jovialmente.

Me encogí de hombros, dando por terminada la conversación. Esperaba a que se fuera pero nunca lo hizo, sentí una rara sensación en el estómago.

-¿Señorita Swan podría hablar con usted en un lugar más privado?-preguntó en mi oído con apenas un susurro que provoco que su aliento me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-No creo que sea posible, no después de que su colega me señaló como criminal con argumentos y evidencias invalidas.- miré su expresión y parecía atónito, parecía que nunca recibía un no por respuesta.

-Pero es un asunto de negocios.- traté de contener una carcajada pero fue imposible.

-¿Negocios? ¿Una ex criminal con un policía? Debe de estar bromeando- sonreí de oreja a oreja riéndome sínicamente.

-Discúlpeme señorita Swan pero yo no le encuentro la gracia.- Félix acomodó su maletín en su regazo.

-Aun así no creo que sea conveniente que me involucre con la policía.- Arrugué la nariz negando con la cabeza.- Sería como tratar de mezclar agua con aceite.

-No creo que sea tan malo.- se encogió de hombros, aun insistiendo.

-Simplemente no me imagino haciendo cualquier tipo de negocios con la policía. Sea lo que sea. Nunca, aceptaría- juré.

-¿Esta segura? ¿Incluso si ese negocio le daría a cambio la eliminación de su historial criminal y el de su padre? -dijo alzando una ceja y lo miré con la boca abierta. Era todo un manipulador.

-¿Cómo….?- no sabía que decirle, estabas sin palabras.

-Yo estuve el día de su audiencia, y yo soy alguien que es muy meticuloso con su trabajo. Y debo confesarle que cuando escuché su declaración… no me la tragué. –Cruzó los brazos y me miró directamente a los ojos.- Mire esta es mi teoría, usted me dirá si es verdad o no; incluso si lo desea, puede dejarme con la duda. Aunque rara vez me equivoco, he de advertir. ¿Vale?- chasqueó la lengua y ni siquiera me dejó contestarle.-Yo pienso que usted salía con ese policía no solo por conveniencia, usted quería algo más porque yo si fuera un criminal nunca me arriesgaría de esa manera a menos de que… quisiera algo.

-Pero…-comencé a balbucear porque, en parte… tenía razón. Ese era mi plan original.

-Le voy a decir un secretillo aquí entre nosotros.- su rostro estuvo a milímetros del mío. Yo no solía intimidarme con facilidad pero este tipo ya lo estaba logrando. –Yo nunca olvido un rostro…. Y cuando digo que nunca, en verdad lo digo. Y yo la vi aquí mucho antes de que la metieran en la cárcel. No, no la vi en la calle o en un club; para ser más específicos… Recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi, usted se encontraba en la oficina de mi jefe.- Tragué saliva audiblemente - ¿Quiere que continúe o ya le refresque la memoria?- dijo con una sonrisa amenazadora.

_Flashback_

-Ahora regreso, princesa.- besó mis nudillos, logró sacarme una sonrisa sincera al llamarme con ese apodo.- ¿Qué mujer no se enamora y se derrite cuando un hombre te llama así? Especialmente un hombre como Edward.-Trataré de no tardarme.- prometió.

-No, no.-negué con la cabeza.-Tárdate lo que quieras, en serio. – supliqué.-No debí venir a buscarte al trabajo, sólo llego a interrumpir.- suspiré. Mis habilidades artísticas comenzaban a surgir.

-Al contrario, deberías venir más seguido. Haces el trabajo menos pesado aparte de que me haces el día.-dijo sincero y acercó su rostro a milímetros del mío.

_Si no sale mi plan, bueno tendré al menos otra excusa para venir hasta su trabajo a arriesgarme._ Pensé.

-Eres un tierno.- sonreí seductoramente y apenas rocé mis labios contra los suyos. Me gustaba provocarlo.- Anda, ve antes de que se pregunten porque demoras.

-Eres mi perdición.-mordió mi labio gruñendo, y después se acercó a la salida de su oficina.-Arreglaremos este asunto en la noche.- me guiñó pícaramente y sentí mi corazón palpitar más rápido, al igual que otras partes.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar!-bateé mis pestañas y salió de su oficina con una sonrisa.

Y mi plan comenzó.

_Diez….Nueve…Ocho…Siete_

_Seis…Cinco… ¿Vamos por qué no caminas más rápido? … Dos… Uno…_

_¡Bam!_

Después de esperar diez tortuosos segundos, me paré del pequeño sofá que había en la oficina de Edward y comencé a caminar por toda su oficina como si admiraba el mobiliario; pero yo tenía sólo un objetivo… su computadora.

Miré su gran librero, tratando de no verme sospechosa y agarré uno que otro libro, comencé a hojearlo totalmente desinteresada para después ponerlo donde estaba. Lentamente comencé a caminar hacia su escritorio mirando a mí alrededor, fijándome que nadie me mirara y en cuanto estuve completamente segura de que nadie me observaba; literalmente corrí hasta el escritorio de Edward y me senté en su silla.

Sentí una descarga de adrenalina correr por mis venas y desbloqueé su computadora, los dedos me temblaban un poco pero después de un corto tiempo al fin pude escribir el nombre de mi padre sin problemas. Se abrió un pequeño folder con el nombre de "Charlie Swan" y le di click.

"_Para revisar historial criminal por favor tecleé la contraseña."_

-Debes de estar bromeando.- solté apenas un grito audible de frustración y golpeé el ratón de la computadora.

Suspiré y miré a mí alrededor en busca de una pista que de pura casualidad me llevara a la contraseña.

-¡Vamos!- me estaba quemando el cerebro.

_Bingo. _Una contraseña obvia, como la fecha de su cumpleaños.

_Contraseña incorrecta._

-No puede ser…- mordí mi labio nerviosa.

Quise darme un tiro. Me llevé las manos a la barbilla tratando de pensar en otra posible contraseña.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- Sentí como la presión se me vino abajo en cuanto una voz masculina muy grave entró a la oficina de mi novio y se dirigió a mí. Me paré de la silla a trompicones en menos de tres segundos.

-Emm.- miré al suelo jugando con mis anillos.- No, no. Es que…- mordí mi labio mientras se me ocurría algo creíble para decirle.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, es que sólo quería cambiar el fondo de pantalla de Edward.- llevé las manos al aire y al fin miré por escasos segundos el rostro del hombre que había entrado de contrabando a arruinar mi misión.-Me descubriste.-torcí la boca, parecía no creerme.-Por favor… no le vayas a mencionar nada de esto a él.-supliqué, haría lo que sea para que no dijera ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa presenciar.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y selló sus labios mientras caminaba de reversa fuera de la oficina de Cullen.

Me llevé las manos al pecho tratando de recobrar y normalizar mi respiración. Demasiado peligro para un día.

_Por poco me descubrían, no podía darme el lujo de arriesgarme de esa manera._

_Fin del flashback_

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, fue cuando intenté por primera vez rebuscar en la computadora de Edward el historial de mi padre para borrarlo de una vez por todas pero había sido descubierta. No recordaba el rostro de Félix porque le mentí cínicamente y ni siquiera lo miré a la cara; apenas crucé unas palabras con el aquel día y ya nunca me lo volví a topar. Después de ese incidente intenté de todas las maneras posibles de obtener lo que quería después y decidí arriesgarme y darle un segundo intento pero Edward tenía su información bien protegida y ya no pude hacer nada al respecto. Tiempo después me olvidé del asunto porque ahora me encontraba muy entretenida y enamorada de él.

-Yo sé lo que usted más desea en la vida señorita.- la voz de Félix me hizo regresar a la planeta tierra.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, y no era el hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado. Ambos alzamos la vista y nos encontramos con Scott y Jenkins.

-¿Bella estas bien?-dijo Scott a la defensiva.

-Sí…- contesté aunque no estaba segura del todo. Me encontraba impactada.

-Bella, ya vámonos a casa.- insistió mi amigo. Prácticamente estaba echando al agente Asher fuera de la conversación

-Píenselo bien.- rogó y deslizó discretamente un papel por debajo de la palma de mi mano.-Caballeros, Señorita… Buenas noches.- se despidió formalmente dándonos la mano a nada uno, excepto a mí... conmigo se detuvo a besarme la _otra _mano y provocó traerme un mal recuerdo a la mente.

-Que rayos.- Scott dijo en voz alta y comenzó a maldecirlo.

-¡Scott! Aún puede escucharte.- lo regañé y él se encogió de hombros, era todo un sin vergüenza.

-Me da igual. ¿Bella te estaba amenzando?- alzó la ceja mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No. – bueno, algo así pero no quería que esto se hiciera más grande, Scott podía a llegar muy sobreprotector conmigo, era como su hermanita.-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Lo conoces?- me evadió con otra pregunta y rodé los ojos.- Lo digo porque te has puesto pálida.-se despeinó sus rulos.- Responde mi pregunta.

Me levanté de la dura banca en la que había estado sentada anteriormente, y tomé a Scott con la mano libre que tenía para distraerlo mientras que con la otra escondía la tarjeta que Félix me había dado en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

-Sí lo conozco.

Después de haber estado en la comisaria muchas horas Scott me llevó a casa, intenté rogarle y convencerle de que me llevara al hogar de mi padre para contarles de lo sucedido pero mi amigo se negó –Jenkins le había ordenado llevarme directamente a casa después de la polícila y Scott era un hombre de palabra. Jenkins se fue a la casa de Charlie para avisarle como había estado todo el rollo y afirmar sobre mi inocencia a mi familia.

Y en cuanto a Scott, bueno… le pregunté cómo le había ido allá adentro del cuarto de metal y me contó que trataron de intimidarlo pero no lo lograron, mi amigo era una roca y según el yo no tenía nada que esconder. Y me prometió que me protegería ahora más de lo normal, confesó que hasta sería capaz de atrapar una bala por mí y aquello me causo escalofríos.

-Te va a doler.- le volví a repetir.-Te lo dice una persona que ya le han disparado.

-Pero yo soy ironman.-rodeé los ojos y despeiné su cabello.

-Mejor ya vámonos a dormir.- bostecé y arrastré mis pies hacia mi nuevo cuarto.

**(1)**Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente. Tres largos días y seguía con la pregunta de Félix rondando por mi cabeza.

-¿Estás loca?- gritó Scott.-¿Planeas dejarme solo esta tarde?

-Sólo será por un par de horas.

-Te recuerdo que ya teníamos planes.- se veía adorable y gracioso al mismo tiempo cuando tenía una rabieta.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?- crucé los brazos, poniéndome a la defensiva.

-Pues…. Íbamos a jugar videojuegos esta tarde ¿Recuerdas?

-Dijiste lo primero que se te vino a la mente- lo miré con desaprobación.- Me decepcionas, Scott.-negué con la cabeza conteniendo una expresión burlona.

-¡Esta bien! Lo admito- hizo un mohín.-Al menos puedo saber a dónde irás.

-No- canté en un tono muy agudo y comencé a toser porque me empezó a lastimar la garganta.

-¿Por qué vas tan arreglada?- torció la boca y señaló mi atuendo.

Un par de jeans, una sudadera súper equis y unas gafas de Sol.-¿Arreglada? Si claro- bufé.-No puedo decirte nada. Es una sorpresa.-me acerqué a la salida lentamente.

-Pero todavía no es mi cumpleaños.-dijo confundido.

-Exactamente.- le saqué la lengua y salí corriendo del departamento.

Salí de casa siéndome mal por no haberle contado a mi mejor amigo acerca de mis planes, casi siempre nos contábamos todo pero tenía el presentimiento que si le contaba acerca de lo que iba a hacer no lo iba a aceptar en lo absoluto e iba a ser todo lo posible para complicarme la vida hasta que me diera por vencida y olvidara el asunto. Scott y yo éramos amigos muy íntimos pero tanto él y como yo teníamos secretos.

Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta en lo que me estaba metiendo pero por lo mientras _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

Caminé una cuadra en busca de un teléfono público y cuando al fin lo encontré corrí hacia a él. No quería llamar a aquel número desde mi celular porque sabía que Scott husmearía en mi teléfono móvil. Saqué la tarjeta que tenía en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y marqué al número tratando de no equivocarme; al tercer pitido contestaron.

-¿Hola?- la voz masculina de Félix sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-Agente Asher.-dije incómoda.- Tenemos que vernos.- fui directamente al grano.

-Sabía que llamarías.-sabía que era yo, y podía apostar a que estaba sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.- Estas de suerte, es mi hora del almuerzo. Nos vemos en el Starbucks que está cerca de mi trabajo en diez minutos, no llegues tarde.

-Está bien. Adiós- colgué el teléfono sin esperar respuesta de su parte, había sido la llamada más corta que había tenido en toda mi vida.

(…)

Al llegar al famoso café donde me quedé de ver con aquel hombre, éste ya me estaba esperando en una mesa que estaba afuera con una sonrisa de lado. Me quité las gafas y las deslicé por arriba de mi cabeza, como si fuera una diadema. Me acerqué a la mesa decidida y me senté en frente de él.

-Que puntual.-miró su reloj.- Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

-¿Es sarcasmo?- bufé.

-Claro que no.- parecía ser sincero.-Tuve la molestia de ordenar algo por ti, espero que no te moleste.-acercó un envase Starbucks y lo colocó justo frente de mí.

Me quedé boquiabierta al ver el recipiente, tenía mi nombre y… era mi bebida preferida. Lo sabía porque siempre que lo pedía escribían especificaciones en el vaso.

-¿Cómo supiste?-apenas logré decir con voz audible.

-Bueno, soy mago.- se encogió de hombros.-Ya sabes, como Harry Potter.-hizo el ademán de tocar la batería, específicamente los platos. Como si tocara ese sonido, el que normalmente se escucha después de decir un chiste malo.

-Espera… nunca nos habíamos visto- balbuceé- ahora responde. ¿Cómo supiste cual era mi bebida favorita?

-No le des tantas vueltas al asunto.- rodó los ojos.- Sólo adiviné y ya. Ahora vayamos al grano…

-Eso es imposible….- lo ignoré por completo.- ¿Has estado espiándome?- fruncí el ceño y lo vi furiosa.

-Eres muy lista ¿Lo sabes?- dijo con una expresión coqueta.

-¡Aparte de un sínico eres un acosador!.- alcé la voz y unas cuantas personas nos voltearon a ver.

-Vamos no alces tanto la voz.-me calló.

-¿Por qué me has estado acosando?- en verdad estaba aguantando las ganas para no soltarle una gran cachetada.

-Sólo por tres días, no eres tan especial.-gruñó.- Lo hice por el protocolo… para en verdad ver que no eres una sospechosa y bueno confirme mis dudas. ¡Felicidades eres una persona común y corriente!

-¿Qué parte de "ya no hago esas cosas" no entendieron? ¿Acaso no me creen?- le di un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Querida, fuiste una ex criminal. - me miró incrédulo.- Creo que es normal que la policía dude de ti ¿No crees?

Bueno, en parte tenía razón.

-No soy tu querida.- contesté con voz seca.

-Bueno ya. ¿Viniste a pelear conmigo o hablar?- hubo un silencio.-Supongo que ya lo pensaste, por eso me hablaste.

-En parte… Tengo mis dudas. –Torcí la boca.-Quiero que me digas en qué consta el trabajo que tu tanto mencionabas y rogabas el otro día.- le recordé.

-No te rogué- rodé los ojos.

-¿Vas a decirme o no? Porque en cualquier momento puedo regresar a mi casa y pretender que nada de esto pasó.- me paré lentamente esperando a que el me detuviera pero no lo hizo.

-Si quieres irte, adelante. Eres libre de hacerlo, yo no te estoy obligando, aunque lo hago por tu bien. - me animó.-Sé que quieres el trabajo. –aseguró.-Lo sé porque si no estuvieras tan interesada de borrar tu historial como el de tu padre no estuvieras aquí, o ni siquiera te hubieras molestado en llamarme.- me guiñó el ojo y eso hizo que me sentara de nuevo, mirándolo completamente perpleja.

¿Cómo era posible que este hombre que ni conocía hiciera me conociera de toda la vida?

Hubo un gran silencio.

-Y bueno ¿Estas dentro?- le dio un sorbo a su café-

-Ni siquiera me has dicho en qué consiste el trabajo.-suspiré.

-¿Cómo comenzar?-se preguntó para sí.- Después de espiarte, me reuní con mi equipo de investigadores. Les conté de tu inocencia y me creyeron, porque venía de mi boca aparte de las pruebas que tu amigo dio el otro día.- se aclaró la garganta- Soy la mano derecha del jefe, y yo estoy a cargo mientras él está de vacaciones… creo que se sentirá muy decepcionado si el único caso que nos dejó sigue sin resolverse.- asentía suavemente mientras lo escuchaba atentamente.- Llegué a la conclusión nunca vamos a poder a atraparlos porque no pensamos como ellos…

-¿Cuál es tu punto?- recargué mi mejilla en mi mano.

-¿Podrías no interrumpirme?- dijo molesto.- Ahí es donde entras tú. Tú fuiste uno de ellos, sabes lo que pasa por sus mentes, puedes anticipar sus robos o movimientos, eres una experta en esto.- me quedé impactada.- Sé que la decisión y lo que te estoy ofreciendo es realmente drástico y puede costarme mi trabajo por no consultarlo con mi superior.

-Cuando te refieres a tu superior te refieres a…-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, me refiero a Edward.- sentí como si me golpearan en el estómago.

-¿Entonces, que dices?- me dijo esperanzado.

-Wow, sí que están desesperados.- confesé.- Para llegar a estas alturas y pedirle ayuda a alguien como yo.

-Si no quieres, podemos buscar a alguien más.

-Bájate de tu caballo, vaquero. Primero me dices que puedes hacerlo sin mí pero después me dices que no podrías resolver esto sin mí. Decídete, pareces más confundido que una mujer.

-Si el problema es el dinero, no te preocupes.- ignoró el insulto que le solté.- Te pagaremos lo mismo que a los demás agentes, serás como mi mano derecha.

-Tengo que pensarlo.-dije dudosa.

-Bella, llegaste en el momento indicado. Yo te necesito y tú a mí.

Era difícil de aceptar pero era completamente cierto. Tenía que admitir que era una oferta tentadora, me pagarían y aparte si lograba resolver el caso podría borrar el historial de mi familia. Como si nunca hubiéramos cometido un crimen.

Pero por otra parte no quería. ¿Tener a Edward como jefe? ¿Podría ser capaz de verlo a la cara todos los días después de las cosas que le hice? ¿Podrá mi corazón aceptar tanto dolor?

-¿Sería como una especie de agente encubierto?- pregunté mordiendo mi labio, mientras tenía un debate conmigo misma.

-Exacto.-dijo Félix animado.-Bella tienes que aceptar, llegaste por acto de magia y para variar ya tenías el cambio de look. _Es el destino_.- remarcó las últimas tres palabras.

-¿Edward tiene que saber de esto?- me puse las gafas de nuevo, no quería que viera cuan insegura me sentía en estos momentos.

-Me lamento que sí…- hizo una mueca.- Pero puede enterarse hasta que llegue de su viaje.

Alcé la ceja…. La oferta comenzaba a hacerse tentadora cada vez más.

-Tengo que consultarlo con mi almohada.-solté al fin.

-Necesito una respuesta ahora.-pude notar una pizca de desesperación en su voz.

-¿Cuándo regresa de su viaje?

-¿Por qué te interesa saber tanto de Cullen?- me puse blanca al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad.- confesé.

-No sabemos, puede regresar en cualquier momento. Puede que mañana o dentro de un mes…- se encogió de hombros contestando mi pregunta.

Lo pensé durante unos largos minutos.

_Demonios._

-Ya lo pensé.- empecé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosa.

-¿Y bien?-me miró con duda.

-Cuenta conmigo.-Le ofrecí mi mano y el la estrechó con la suya enérgicamente con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto lo empezaba a distinguir.

_Y con ese saludo tan formal, habíamos cerrado el trato._

* * *

**N/A #1: AAAAAh la inspiración llegó a mí y no he tenido tarea estos últimos dos días jajaj **** si las cosas siguen igual de bien que hasta ahorita lo más probable es que también actualice este viernes :O ¿Ya me aman? JAJAJAJ okno **** pero crucen los dedos. Espero que les haya gustado capítulo y déjenme su comentario acerca del capítulo ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Sus cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido, muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!, les mando besos y muchas letritas de amor. Bye.**

**N/A #2 : Outfit que usa Bella para encontrarse con Félix**

**http (:) / 24 (punto) [media] (punto) [tumblr] (punto) com / 9080828e2c4449f23e6f61659404b628 / tumblr (_) mofd19b00m1st56n6o1 (_) 500 (punto) [jpg] **


	4. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con la policía

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me adjudico de la creación de algunos personajes pero la trama es mía y sólo mía._

* * *

_Querida Melisa __ me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno no se me ocurrió otra conexión que podría tener Bella con la policía, entonces me vino la idea de "hm haré que la pasen por sospechosa" asdfghjklñ. Y bueno no te daré spoilers pero la mayoría de ustedes fangirlearan con este capítulo jajaja_

* * *

_**Playlist**_

_**(0)Waste- Foster the people**_

_**(1)What You Know- Two Door Cinema Club**_

_**(2)Wings-Birdy**_

* * *

**4. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo con la policía.**

**(0)**-Es oficial… estás loca de remate- gritó mi mejor amigo cuando terminé de darle la gran noticia.

Fue inevitable no decirle, era mi mejor amigo. Aparte si llegaba a quedármelo guardado tarde o temprano iba a sospechar sobre mis salidas matutinas, no quería decirle que saldría con Alice porque no era cierto; no era correcto mentirle a una persona importante en tu vida, lo sabía porque la había aprendido por las malas y al igual si se lo escondía conociendo a Scott probablemente un día iría a "sorprendernos" o le preguntaría a Alice que tanto hacía y no querían que las cosas salieran mal.

-Claro que no…-hizo mala cara y se me revolvió un poco el estómago.- ¡Bueno ya! Sólo un poco.-me encogí de hombros admitiendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?-Scott preguntó enojado.

-¿Acaso tenía opción?- me defendí cambiando ahora mi expresión a una cara seria.

-Claro que sí. Pudiste haber dicho que no.-me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió un poco, como si tratara de despertarme de un sueño.

_Pero yo no quería negarme a tal oferta._

-Mira Bella.- dijo con un susurró mientras alzó mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.- Sé que te preocupas mucho por la gente que te rodea pero te voy a decir algo.- se aclaró la garganta y me miró detenidamente esperando a que le parara, cosa que no planeaba hacer.-Esto puede sonar algo rudo pero es la cruda verdad.- me advirtió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire - No puedes cambiar tu pasado, tienes que superarlo y seguir adelante. Sé que tienes muchas ganas de borrar tu historial al igual que el de tu padre pero…

Miré al suelo mordiendo mi labio dejando de escuchar el sermón de mi amigo. Ahora dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Scott tenía en parte un poco de razón y un buen punto; ahora me sentía como una completa idiota, había aceptado sin haberlo pensado detenidamente.

_¿Por qué lo hice? Pude haber dicho que no y fin del asunto._

"_Pero quieres ver a Edward." _Contestó una vocecita, era mi maldita subconsciente.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó mi amigo tomándome de la mano.

-En nada.- me limité a decir en un tono tal vez demasiado amargo para mi amigo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, el esperara que le dijera que pasaba por mi mente pero no quería confesarle que desde que habíamos llegado a Nueva York rezaba casi todos los días para ver a Edward, al menos cruzármelo por la calle.

-Perdóname por haber alzado la voz, no merecías que te hablara así- comenzó a disculparse por adelantado, al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una mueca de pena.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte.- le tomé el hombro y lo sacudí suavemente con una sonrisa débil.- Tienes razón, pude haber dicho que no.

Scott sacó su risa de satisfacción, había olvidado cuanto le encantaba ganar las peleas que siempre teníamos y cada vez que tenía la ocasión solía restregármelo en la cara. A veces podía llegar a ser una patada en el trasero pero era una de las muchas razones la cual lo quería mucho.

-¿Y ahora que planeas hacer?- acarició la mano con la que le estaba sobando el hombro, en espera de una respuesta sincera.

-No creo poder echarme para atrás. Tal vez…- saqué una sonrisa inocente y comencé a jugar con mis pies en el suelo.

-No- comenzó a negar con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente lo que traía entre manos- Vas a renunciar.- me advirtió.

-No puedo renunciar, ni siquiera llevo un día trabajando allá.-saqué mi lengua juguetonamente- Ya le dije que si a Félix, se va a poner furioso si me echo para atrás a la mera hora- comencé a excusarme y el me juzgo con esos ojazos azules. -Déjame sólo intentarlo, no creo que sea tan malo después de todo.-supliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Isabella Marie…-tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se soltó de mi agarre llevándose las manos a sus rulos.

Saqué una gran carcajada y Scott me vio sumamente confundido. La escena se me había sido súper cómica, mi amigo parecía mi padre y yo parecía la adolescente que le ruega ir a una fiesta con la promesa de regresar temprano. A continuación me aclaré la garganta con y mordí mi labio para no volverme echar a reír.

Ahora que ya había regresado al planeta Tierra tenía que pensar cómo convencer a Scott, y tenía que pensarlo rápido. Mentalmente comencé a hacer una lista de cosas que mi amigo quería o quería que yo hiciera por él, descarté algunas cosas como… ser su esclava durante un mes, o ser su modelo de tiempo completo.

-Te compraré una nueva cámara.- prometí; se me ocurrió esa idea después de varios minutos, al soltar aquella bomba mi amigo me vio sumamente estupefacto.

Sabía que estaba manipulando a mi amigo pero estaba segurísima de que aceptaría mi oferta; Scott llevaba meses ahorrando para comprarse nuevos lentes y si podía hasta una nueva cámara, pero por ahora según él le iba a ser imposible cumplir su nuevo sueño debido al dinero que habíamos gastado en las últimas semanas (la mudanza, el viaje, el nuevo guardarropa) –desafortunadamente nada de lo que llevábamos era útil para NYC, a menos de que hubiera un sol infernal, lo cual él y yo dudábamos que iba a suceder algún día. Desde nuestra llegada había estado nublado.-

-¿Me estas chantajeando?.- Infló su pecho y cruzó los brazos mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados; mordí mi labio una vez más, temerosa de admitir la cruda y cruel verdad.

Miré al suelo avergonzada al no escuchar respuesta alguna, ese silencio sepulcral lo dijo todo.

-Tú te lo pierdes- chasqueé la lengua. Scott no iba a aceptar con facilidad, pero no me iba a dar por vencida.

-Trato hecho.-alcé la vista completamente sorprendida y lo vi sonriéndome pícaramente. A continuación puso su mano en frente de mí para que la estrechara con la mía, para cerrar la promesa.

-Wow eso fue más fácil de lo que creí que sería.- pensé en voz alta aun viendo su mano. -¿Seguro?- alcé ambas cejas mirándolo fijamente esperando a que fuera una falsa alarma y se arrepintiera, como normalmente lo solía hacer.

Cosa que afortunadamente no hizo. Pero aun así no iba a bajar la guardia.

-Me convenciste cuando utilizaste las palabras "compraré" y "cámara" es una misma oración.- Sus cejas comenzaron a bailar de arriba abajo.- Quiero algo a cambio… por supuesto- ahora puso cara seria y sentí un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Con la cámara no te es suficiente?-comenzó a protestar con un mohín.

-Será la cámara que yo quiera y punto.- sacudió mi cabeza con sus manos provocándome un gran susto y un grito de mi parte, no me esperaba esa reacción tan… violenta y al mismo tiempo tan típica de Scott. Solíamos llevarnos pesado.

Había agregado otra cosa a mi lista de preocupaciones, sólo deseaba que no eligiera a final de cuentas la cámara más cara con la que nos topáramos.

Pero por ahora eso no era importante… Lo que me traía más nerviosa que nunca era la reacción de Edward al verme, con tan sólo en pensar en aquello provocaba que me sudaran las palmas de las manos.

Cerré los ojos para no marearme mientras seguía moviendo mi cabeza con sus manos tan toscas.

- ¿Nada más desea eso, su majestad?- soltó mi cabeza de un sopetón y sentí como mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo, y ahora sentía una presión en el estómago. Scott me estaba cargando y tenía su hombro enterrado en mi vientre.

-¿Sabías que eres la mejor amiga de todo el universo?- mi amigo cantó con voz melosa. Debo de confesar que había ocasiones en las cuales el maldito acento británico de Scott hacía que me derritiera, y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-Ya lo sé.- halé de su cabello con algo de fuerza- Ahora bájame que se me hace tarde para irme al nuevo trabajo.

_**Edward POV**_

-Despierta dormilón.-dijo entre risas.

Unas suaves y pequeñas manos recorrieron mi espalda de arriba abajo mientras me despertaba poco a poco; una sonrisa somnolienta se apoderó de mi rostro al sentir su roce, estaba completamente exhausto. Anoche había tenido un día demasiado largo, sentía una pesadez y ardor en el cuerpo, especialmente en el área de la espalda. Había pasado muchas horas bajo el sol y con eso me había ganado una gran quemadura en mi piel, ya me imaginaba con el momento en el que mi adorada madre Esme se enteraba con lo que me había pasado, me daría un gran sermón sobre mi _piel de porcelana_ y también en estos momentos podía escuchar la risa burlona de mi hermano Emmett en mi mente.

Arrugué la nariz al sentir una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, abrí los ojos de sopetón. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y una cálida brisa se asomaba y danzaba por toda mi habitación al igual que los rayos cegadores de luz solar entraban a darme los buenos días.

-¿Ouch?- dije con un gruñido gutural, sonriendo débilmente.

-Te lo dije.-contestó con una voz cantarina al mismo tiempo que rodé los ojos y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por toda la espalda, dándole una atención extra a las partes que tenía al rojo vivo.

Ayer, Olivia me había insistido tanto que me pusiera bloqueador que llegamos a tener un pequeño desacuerdo. Era un necio pero odiaba que me repitieran las cosas una y otra vez.

Ya había pasado casi dos semanas desde que me había decidido dar unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya me había enfermado un poco el triste clima de Nueva York y decidí venir un rato a las bellas playas de Miami Florida, hacía demasiado calor pero era mucho mejor a los días nublados de mi hogar. Si por mi fuera me iría hasta California pero mejor decidí ir a Florida por si me llegaban a necesitar en el trabajo, lo cual dudo mucho. Les deje un caso súper sencillo que ellos mismo podrían solucionar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mayoría se sorprendió mucho debido a mis repentinas vacaciones pero también se alegraron por mí, siempre me veían trabajando de aquí para allá y les puso aún más feliz que no iría solito. Mi querida acompañante era mi hermosa novia Olivia.

Olivia Rhodes, la había conocido en una fiesta del trabajo hace tan sólo un año y medio. Sentí atracción por ella la primera vez que la vi, al principio pensé que era pareja de un compañero llamado Andrew, pero después de que ambos me confesaran que eran gemelos, aparte de sentirme como un total y completo idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, sentí una necesidad de invitarla a salir; ya era tiempo de que me distrajera un poco y olvidara a la chica de mi pasado. Olivia era una pediatra reconocida que trabajaba en un hospital para niños con enfermedades terminales, se me rompía el corazón cuando llegaba a casa con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía imaginarme cuán difícil era para ella, se encariñaba con facilidad y muy rápido con sus pacientes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba. Tenía un enorme corazón y mucho amor que dar.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?- dijo con un puchero, casi agradable. Demasiado empalagoso para mí gusto.

Aunque bueno, Olivia también contaba con algunos defectos... Solía ser demasiado posesiva conmigo, al igual que era muy controladora y celosa pero con todos esos efectos aún la quería.

-Creo que anoche te deje claro que ya estábamos bien.- suspiré y hundí mi cabeza en la cómoda almohada.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Edward.- comenzó a balbucear.-Por favor mírame.- inmediatamente su voz paso de ser amable a demandante, me estaba ordenando a verla a la cara.

Gruñí y obedecí algo molesto porque apenas estaba recuperando el sueño de nuevo. Me volteé para verla y podía sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba totalmente desconcertado al ver que no era la persona que esperaba encontrarme a lado de mi cama, en vez de encontrarme con un par de ojos color chocolate. Sé qué había pasado ya mucho tiempo pero había ocasiones en las que aún ella ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, esa chica dejo una gran huella en mí; tal vez fue porque ella había sido la primera persona que amé de verdad, y ahora dudaba que llegara a amar a alguien de la misma forma que lo hice con ella.

Me estaban esperando unos ojos verdes -casi del color de los míos- a excepción de que la córnea tenía un tono verde azulado. Aquellos ojos tan dulces pero al mismo tiempo eran amenazadores y para variar me estaban mirando fijamente.

A continuación una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, debía admitir que tenía una sonrisa preciosa al igual que era contagiosa. Toda ella era bella, su nariz respingada y casi perfecta, sus rosas y bien marcados pómulos.

-No estoy enojado contigo.- tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente.

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo con voz infantil evité no rodar los ojos y la acerqué a mi pecho mientras comencé a acariciar su cabello color caramelo que se iba desvaneciendo a un rubio cenizo en las puntas.

-Sí, Olivia.-suspiré y recargué mi mentón en el tope de su cabeza, quedándome completamente dormido una vez más.

(…)

-Edward ya despiértate.- Olivia me empujó con rudeza y dijo algo molesta.-Muero de hambre.- Odiaba que me despertaran y más cuando estaba durmiéndome por segunda vez, ni siquiera llevaba más de diez minutos dormido.

-Pues prepárate algo.- rugí y me cubrí con las sábanas otra vez.

-Sabes que odio cocinar, odio ensuciarme las manos.-dijo con asco.-¿Puedes llamar a la criada?

-No me gusta que las llames así, me disgusta como suena.- me tallé los ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.-¿Ya la vas a llamar?-ignoró mi petición.

-¿Tienes dos manos, no? Creo que tú puedes hacerlo.- me ponía de malas cuando Olivia quería que yo hiciera todo, para unas cosas si era lo bastante "madura" para hacerlas pero para otras no, sólo era madura cuando le convenía.

-Mejor me prepararé un tazón de cereal.- tomó una camisa mía del suelo y se la puso en menos de lo que canta un gallo.-No te vuelvas a dormir- me advirtió.

Asentí pasando por algo lo que me acababa de decir. Suspiré mientras me levantaba para ponerme unos pantalones de pijama, tenía que hacer las paces con ella de lo contrario no iba a estar tranquila, e iba a molestarme todo el día.

Caminé con pereza hacia la pequeña cocina que teníamos en el pequeño departamento en Miami que habíamos rentado, estaba sentada en una silla del desayunador dándome la espalda.

-Mi amor no te enojes.- mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y ella soltó de sopetón la cuchara.

-¿Qué no me enoje?- bufó molesta.- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje cuando te pones en ese plan?

-Perdona por haberte contestado así, corazón.- comencé a dejar un caminito de besos mojados por su cuello, eso siempre lograba funcionar.

-Estas perdonado.-soltó un gemido.- Es que… me puse de malas porque tu teléfono no paraba de sonar.- me decepcioné al no escuchar una disculpa de su parte, como siempre era yo el problema pero ya mejor no le dije nada para no hacer el problema más grande.

-¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos peleando por una estupidez verdad?- alcé la ceja y la tomé de la cintura, ella sonrió como boba.- Tal vez era Esme la que me hablaba, déjame revisar.-besé su coronilla antes de alejarme hacia la sala para checar quién me había marcado o enviado un mensaje.

Me tiré en el sofá con el teléfono en ambas manos y mis ojos casi se sales de sus orbitas cuando miré lo siguiente:

"3 llamadas perdidas de Mike Newton

2 mensajes de Andrew Rhodes.

3 mensajes de Mike Newton"

Y eso era sorprendente, porque mi mejor amigo nunca me llamaba al celular. Él era una persona práctica que prefería mandar simplemente mensajes y sólo llamaba en caso de emergencia…

También se me hizo rarísimo encontrarme un mensaje de mi cuñado en mi bandeja de entrada.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Lo primero que hice fue leer el mensaje de Andrew.

"_No inventes, la nueva asistente de Félix está bien buena ;)"_

Leí el mensaje al menos tres veces, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba. ¿Por qué me había enviado eso? Y ¿Desde cuándo Félix tenía una asistente?

Dos minutos después mi cuñado me había enviado otro mensaje.

"_Disculpa Edward, me equivoqué de contacto. Tú tienes a mi hermanita y más te vale tener ojos sólo para ella. ¿Qué tal su viaje? ¿Se divierten?"_

Reí sonriendo como tonto ante el ultimátum de mi cuñado, no me tomaba las amenazas de Andrew enserio. Aunque tanto él y como yo sabíamos que nunca la engañaría, yo la quería... y mucho. No iba a ser capaz de lastimarla nunca. Le respondería el mensaje después.

Comencé a leer los mensajes de mi mejor amigo, el primero lo había enviado ayer a las 8 de la noche.

"_Buenos días tigre siento la molestia pero de pura casualidad cuándo regresas a NYC"_

Los últimos dos los había enviado esta mañana.

"_Edward no quiero sonar como novia sicópata desesperada pero ¿Para qué tienes celular si no lo vas a contestar?"_

"_Código **10-13"_

Con tan sólo mirar esos dos números provocó un escalofrío en mi columna. Debía hacer algo y pronto. Esto era urgente, no me importaba si tenía que cancelar lo que haría hoy o mañana con Olivia; el deber me llamaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces marqué una aerolínea y tomé el primer vuelo de regreso a casa.

**Bella POV**

-Bueno ya me tienen aquí -bufé mirando alrededor de mi nueva área de trabajo.- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Félix me había dado un tour por todo el edificio de criminalista, había de todo; desde laboratorios, salas de confesiones, cárceles provisionales hasta salas de entrenamiento, cuarto de armas y demás.

-Vaya, no te me adelantes ¿Acaso traes prisa?- golpeó ligeramente mi brazo con su puño y yo alcé la ceja sorprendida ante tal acto. Al no escuchar una respuesta por mi parte decidió abrir la bocota para continuar. Me llevé la botella de agua que me había dado al inicio del recorrido y le tomé un gran sorbo de ella.-**(1)**Primero vas a tener que entrenar.- Cuando escuché eso hice todo lo posible para no escupirle el agua que estaba a punto de tragarme.

-Estas bromeando- comencé a toser, ahora gracias a la noticia de mi nuevo jefe me había atragantado dejando un sabor amargo en mi garganta.

-Niña yo nunca bromeo, tienes que estar en forma.- tomó mi brazo con su dedo pulgar e índice y al momento de alzarlo y soltarlo parecía como si mi bracito fuera hecho de fideos.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?-dije en tono tal vez demasiado dramático y lo vi ofendida.

-Bella estas muy flacucha, debes de tener condición física.-chasqueó la lengua mientras seguíamos caminando a un nuevo cuarto.

-¿Flacucha? Para tu información voy al gimnasio y practico Jiu-jitsu* tres veces a la semana- Scott y yo habíamos retomado nuevos como viejos pasatiempos, regresamos al gimnasio hace un par de días y comenzamos a practicar artes marciales juntos al igual que un poco de yoga. Tuvimos que decirle "adiós" a nuestras clases de cocina /postres/ en línea y decirle "hola" a la comida sana.

-Demuéstralo.- me retó y abrió la puerta del cuarto al que me había llevado. Me dejó pasar primero y le agradecí asintiendo la cabeza.

-¿Quién será mi contrincante?- acepté el reto mirando a mi alrededor. La sala estaba llena de hombres, ahora me había arrepentido de haber dicho que sí. Cualquiera de estos tipos me podía tirar con un solo dedo y sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Ese chico.- Félix señaló a un chico y miré hacia aquella dirección sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Rezaba para que no fuera un hombre corpulento y también rogaba para que no fuera Mike, mi jefe por lo visto, ya se había dado cuenta que el Golden Retriever y yo parecíamos como la arena y el agua, nos odiábamos a más no poder; pero conociendo al hombre que me acompañaba podía ser posible que hiciera mi estancia un infierno.

Mi corazón se apaciguó en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de un hombre alto, tenía el cabello color castaño obscuro, y una barba del mismo color de su cabello, parecía que llevaba al menos tres días sin afeitarse. Era muy guapo tenía que admitir, sus orbes azul claro me robaron el aliento y parecía ser algo tímido porque bajó la mirada al momento en que nos volteó a ver; también hasta ahora me daba cuenta que tenía músculos pero aun no estaban tan marcados como los de Félix o los de mi mejor amigo Scott pero su aspecto no lo hacía menos peligroso.

-No ya. Hablo enserio- aclaré mi garganta.

-Yo siempre hablo enserio.- repitió por quinta vez.-Te entrenaría yo pero tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡Hey!- le gritó al chico cuyo nombre el cual desconocía. –Es toda tuya.

Alce las manos molesta y en el momento en que Félix comenzó a irse de la habitación de entrenamiento, fui detrás de él, pisándole los pies mientras preparaba en mi mente un gran discurso para oponerme, no iba a golpearle a un extraño pero antes de soltar si quiera una palabra yo ya me encontraba tirada sobre mi vientre en el frío piso.

Me habían empujado, de eso estaba segura y sentía un peso en el área de mi espalda. ¿Con qué y quién había osado empujarme?

-Regla número uno, nunca le des la espalda a tu contrincante- me volteé para ver quien había sido el torpe que me había tirado, solté un gruñido por lo bajo al ver que el hombre que me había sonreído tímidamente no tenía de tímido nada. Al parecer había sido una fachada para hacerme creer que podía intimidarlo.

Una sonrisa juguetona se apoderó de los labios del chico que me había tirado, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío; pude apreciar aún más su rostro y parecía modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Se encontraba en posición de lagartijas, y su mano estaba colocada en mi espalda baja, no me permitía levantarme, me estaba aplastando.

-Piensa bien lo que haces niño bonito. –alcé mi codo y logré pegarle en la mandíbula, sonreí de satisfacción al escuchar un gemido de dolor por su parte.

Quitó su mano de mi espalda para sobarse la mandíbula y yo me levanté de un salto del suelo, aprisione su cuello con la suela de mi zapato y lo obligué a verme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Piensas que soy guapo?.- alzó la ceja- Ah Chica ruda… me gusta.- me guiñó el ojo, y enterré más mi zapato en el suelo provocándole un poco de dolor.-¿Sabes?-tosió rogando por aire.- Desde aquí se pueden apreciar mejor tus curvas.

Sentí un inmenso rubor apoderarse de mis mejillas y de inmediato le solté dejándolo libre. Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces con la esperanza de que aquel vergonzoso sonrojo haya desaparecido; Tres segundos después ya estaba parado a mi lado y me aprisiono contra la pared.

-¿Qué decías?-dije con desdén y una sonrisa malévola preparándome para soltar el próximo golpe.

-Que esto va a ser divertido.- dijo en tono seductor y le golpeé donde más le dolía a un hombre con la rodilla.

-Hm ¿Con quién tengo el placer?- lo miré a los ojos.

-Con Andrew Rhodes madame.- tomó mi mano y estaba a punto de besarla pero yo se la solté de golpe.-¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta bella dama?- ¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo? Ni siquiera llevaba más de un día de conocerme.

-Mira… Andrew para ser un policía en entrenamiento, temo decirte que me decepcionas.- me paré de puntitas, tomé su mandíbula entre mi mano con rudeza y él me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- prometió.- Tengo el presentimiento que tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos.- susurró en mi oído provocado que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

**Edward POV.**

-¿Qué tal están las cosas? - pregunté con recelo. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York todo parecía ir en orden pero aún así tenía un presentimiento que algo no andaba bien, la llamada de Mike le había preocupado. Aunque me iba a enfadar si era sólo una broma. Antes de irme Olivia y yo tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, ella me llamo adicto al trabajo y bueno… larga historia, iba a matar a Newton si por culpa de él había puesto en peligro mi relación para nada.

-Bien – Félix se aclaró la garganta mirando para otro lado, parecía algo nervioso.

-¿Es verdad ese rumor que tienes una asistente, picarón?-le golpeé el hombro alzando las cejas.

-Pues…-comenzó a balbucear.-¿Te molestarías conmigo si te dijera que sí?

-Depende.- torcí la boca.- Mientras no le tenga que pagar una fortuna por hacer nada.- advertí.

**(2)**Félix suspiro y comenzamos a caminar a paso rápido por las salas de entrenamiento, todo iba bien hasta el momento, cada quien estaba en su asunto entrenando súper concentrado. Hasta que una cabellera rojiza logró llamó mi atención, nunca la había visto antes. Me detuve en frente de la sala, estaba hecha de cristal por lo tanto podíamos estar al tanto de lo que hacían todos ahí.

Lo que más me intrigo fue la manera en que mi cuñado miraba a la chica, Andrew le sonreía como idiota mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- soltó para provocarla y esta le soltó una tremenda patada en las costillas - para ser una nena, golpeas bien.- gimió de dolor y se puso en posición una vez más.

Me sentía como un chismoso, me había detenido a mirar un momento íntimo entre Andrew y… ¿Victoria? Era la única que era pelirroja que trabajaba en el laboratorio.

-¿Esa es Victoria? Y ¿Desde cuándo ella también entrena y se lleva tan bien con mi cuñado?- pregunté extrañado acercándome a la puerta de la sala.

Miré a Félix por encima del hombro y seguía sin contestar mi pregunta. ¿Qué tanto había pasado desde que yo me había ido?

-Y desde cuándo…¡No inventes!- exclamé al ver que lo que Victoria tenía puesto. Llevaba unos shorts negros ajustados y unos vans.-¿Por qué le permites venir así al trabajo?- le reclamé a Félix molesto.

Unos tacones que comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Yo con Andrew?- escupió Victoria con asco- ¡Nunca! Y ¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?- cruzó los brazos y me quedé congelado.

-Si tu estas aquí... ¿Quién está allá?- señalé a ambas chicas con cabellos rojizos con cada mano.

-Pues esa es…- rodó los ojos.

-Edward tengo algo que mostraste -Félix la calló tomándome del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme –Adiós.

-No, espérame un segundo- Solté a Félix de golpe y me volví hacia la pared de cristal una vez más. -¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es nueva?- le pregunté a mi mano derecha sin quitarle la mirada a la misteriosa chica, estaba fascinado con ella- Tiene excelentes habilidades. ¿Es de intercambio, acaso?

-En verdad no lo quieres saber.- escuché a mi amigo decir entre dientes.

-¿Disculpa?- alcé ambas cejas.

-Ey Edward –Andrew salido por el otro lado de la pared con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la chica me miró por encima del hombro y ambos nos quedamos congelados. Yo conocía perfectamente ese perfil, podía conocerlo a mil kilómetros de distancia. Aunque eso no podía ser posible, estaba alucinando otra vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza, borrando lo que acababa de ver y saludé a Andrew de vuelta confuso y mis ojos se volvieron a enfocar en la pequeña figura que estaba delante de él y dándome la espalda. Ya no aguanté más las ganas y entré a la sala para descubrir la identidad de aquella chica, escuché a Félix protestar y mover cielo, mar, y tierra para provocar que no entrara pero logré ignorarlo e ingresar sin problemas.

-Es increíble ¿Verdad? –detuvo la pelea y se acercó a mi trotando.

Asentí sin decir alguna palabra.

-¿Es nueva?

-Sí, es la nueva agente encubierto y mano derecha de Félix.- se encogió de hombros limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla pequeña blanca.- La chica que mencioné en el mensaje por error.-aclaró.

-¿No planeas presentármela?- hice un mohín.

-Sí, aunque acá entre nos creo que es muy tímida.-susurró en mi oído.

-¿Por?-crucé los brazos alzando el cuello sin quitarle la mirada a la chica.

-Es muy misteriosa, lo creas o no… No me quiso decir su nombre.- se rascó la nuca y se rio bajito.

-¿No te lo habrá dicho porque la estas acosando?- solté una carcajada y le di un golpecito en la espalda.

Negó con la cabeza fue corriendo hacia a ella.-Vamos, no seas penosa.- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, y tomó su mano a la fuerza obligándola a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-Suéltame Andrew.- gruñó, intentando deshacerse de su agarre.

-Eres imposible.- la soltó, no sin antes de detenerse a besar sus blancos nudillos.

Aquellos dos iban a ser toda una sensación al igual que un problema, para que no me hicieran esperar más y para no perder tiempo me dirigí hacia aquellos dos pillos. Me aclaré la garganta para anunciar mi llegada y ambos tortolos dejaron de pelear y maldecirse el uno al otro.

-Jefe Cullen, le presento a la agente…- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir pausadamente para hacerse el interesante y agregarle más drama y suspenso a nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Isabella Swan.- interrumpió la chica mientras se daba la vuelta abruptamente para verme de frente.

¿Qué hacía aquí? Era ella, la chica que me había enseñado a amar pero la que me había roto el corazón. No había cambiado en nada, bueno a excepción del cabello seguía siendo la misma chica hermosa de la cual una vez me enamoré.

Para ser la segunda vez que nos volvíamos a ver después del "acontecimiento" tanto yo como ella nos lo estábamos tomando con calma. Y eso me sorprendía.

-Al parecer tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado.- dije con una sonrisa burlona para callar el incómodo y sensual silecio; y señalé la camisa que traía puesta amarrada, decía "_fuck the pólice" _era muy holgada y tenía un nudo pequeño a lado de su cadera. Había olvidado cuanto le gustaba ocultar su cuerpo.

Ella miró su atuendo y alcancé a ver cómo un rubor de color rosa se apodero de sus mejillas ¿Se estaba sonrojando por mí?

-Sigues siendo la misma persona sarcástica de hace tanto tiempo- dije con una sonrisa, se veía adorable.

-Y usted parece no haber cambiado nada.- me miró de arriba abajo.- Sigue siendo la misma persona curiosa y entrometida.- chasqueó la lengua y cerré mis manos en dos grandes puños. También había olvidado que ella la única persona capaz de hacerme ir desde la felicidad al enojo en menos de dos segundos.

-¿Se conocen?- Andrew nos miró a ambos afligido y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Más de lo que quisiera admitir.- cruzó los brazos y miró a Andrew con una sonrisa apenada.

Tragué saliva audiblemente y mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuche esas palabras salir de sus carnosos y rojos labios. Ahora no me sentía preparado tanto física como mentalmente para trabajar con mi ex las veinticuatro horas del día.

* * *

**Nota: Escogí a Olivia Wilde y a Chris Pine porque se parecen (?)**

**Los gemelos Rhodes-**

**http (:) /www(punto) richardcrouse (punto) ca / wp (guión) content / uploads / 2013 / 09 / People-Like-Us-2 (punto) jpg **

****Código 10-13: Código que utilizan los policías en Nueva York cuando uno de sus compañeros policía necesita ayuda inmediata.**

***** **El jiu-jitsu es un arte marcial japonés clásico o Koryu Budo que abarca una variedad amplia de sistemas de combate modernos basados en la defensa "sin armas" de uno o más agresores tanto armados como desarmados.**

**Siento la demora **** no he estado nada inspirada a pesar de haber leído más de tres libros en este semana. ¿Extrañaron el Edward POV? Porque yo sí jaja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia pero estoy segura que en la primera tanda de la historia dejaré de escribir como durante un mes o dos para inspirarme y escribir más capítulos para ya no retrasarme. Pero no se preocupen no las abandonaré **** estoy trabajando en otra historia medio loca que subiré en cuanto termine la primera parte de esta. Besos. **

**Sus reviews de amor u odio son bienvenidos :* Nos estamos leyendo.**


	5. Mi Kriptonita

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo me adjudico de la creación de algunos personajes pero la trama es mía y sólo mía._

_**Pido disculpas por adelantado si encuentran por ahí errores de redacción o faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo une persona que me ayude (beta) pero prometo corregirlos. :)**_

* * *

_Meli, me sacaste una mega sonrisa de idiota con tu review del tamaño de un testamento; para ser honestas me hiciste el día. Eres la mejor :D y a pesar de no hablarnos seguido ocupas un lugar especial en mi pequeño fangirl heart. Y no me odies __ las cosas se pondrán interesantes ;) ya verás._

* * *

_**5. Mi kriptonita.**_

**Bella POV.**

Al parecer el primer día en que Edward y yo nos habíamos rencontrado no iba a ser como me lo había imaginado. Fue demasiado… normal y raro al mismo tiempo.

No sentí mariposas en el estómago ni nada por el estilo. Aunque también ese día fui algo realista, tampoco esperaba que el corriera a mis brazos y me dijera lo mucho que me había extrañado durante todo este tiempo; no podía esperar eso mucho menos después del delito que cometí que jamás me lograría perdonar, romper su corazón. Sin embargo, mi corazón revoloteaba como colibrí cada vez que nos topábamos en el pasillo, y sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor correr en las palmas de mis manos cada vez que su cuerpo estaba cerca del mío. No obstante, mientras las semanas pasaban comenzaba a ser un poco más hostil y frío conmigo, sólo me hablaba para darme órdenes y eso lo hacía a veces de mala gana. No le entendía ¿Tanto me aborrecía? Tal vez irme a trabajar ahí no había sido gran idea después de todo, desearía haberle hecho caso a Scott.

No me hacían hacer tanto trabajo como los demás agentes por el simple hecho de que yo sólo tenía que enfocarme en una cosa, y como no tenían varias pruebas ponían muchas expectativas en mí para resolver el caso, el cual comenzaba a ser un gran peso en mis hombros. Hasta ahora sólo teníamos el video del club de New Jersey de pésima calidad que no logramos divisar bien a la ladrona, aunque me hacían ir todos los días por si encontraban algo nuevo. Aunque cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de tratar con ladrones o personas así me pedían ayuda, y yo con gran gusto les hacía el favor.

Era siempre la misma rutina, ir al laboratorio, aceptar los malos tratos de Edward, entrenar, tratar de no soltarle un golpe a Andrew cada vez que intentaba coquetear conmigo, ir a casa, preparar de comer, jugar a "Barbie Bella" con Scott para enlistarme para la sesión de fotos, cenar e irme a dormir para repetir lo mismo al día siguiente.

Me acomodé la estúpida camisa blanca y ajustada que me obligaron a usar de ahora en adelante, era muy incómoda y más aún cuando Andrew me daba "esa" mirada, caminé hacia la oficina de uno de dos mis jefes –Félix- mientras arreglaba las mangas de la tonta blusa con frustración. Tendría que negociar con él para que me permitiera al menos usar las playeras holgadas que tanto comenzaba a extrañar, ya casi no las utilizaba. Llegando a casa, Scott me ponía ropa que le habían enviado para el blog y nunca tenía oportunidad de utilizar lo que yo quería y eso comenzaba a molestarme como nunca. Maldije por lo bajo cuando sin querer deshilé el botón de la manga, me entretuve un rato afuera de la puerta de la oficina de Félix cuando comencé a buscar el pequeño botón por el suelo, comencé a escuchar una discusión por el otro lado de la habitación y me dio tanta curiosidad que me senté de rodillas y pegué mi oreja en la puerta de madera para lograr escuchar con mayor claridad.

Félix peleando con alguien eso no me sorprendía, pero quería saber quién era el que estaba siendo regañado. Mi jefe tenía la fama de hacerle la vida miserable a medio mundo.

-No seas exagerado.- Félix gruñó con voz varonil y parecía haber arrojado algo hacia su escritorio.

-¡¿Exagerado?!- di un pequeño brinco al escuchar rugir aquella voz tan familiar que me causaba escalofríos.-Si, claro.- Edward sacó una risa de amargura.-De todas las ladronas que hay en el mundo escogiste precisamente esa.

¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¿Esta era la primera pelea que tenían de este tema o acaso ya se había hecho habitual? ¿Edward quería que me fuera?

-Tienes que admitir que desde que llegó las cosas han cambiado aquí.- bufó y hubo un gran silencio.-Ha sido de gran ayuda Edward.

Seguía sin contestar. Estaba admitiendo la verdad.

-Me he dado cuenta que eres algo frío cuando estas con ella ¿Qué sientes cada vez que la vez? – preguntó Félix en voz baja y temblorosa.

-¿Acaso importa?- dijo con ironía.

-¿Tanto te molesta que tu ex novia trabaje contigo?- se escuchó una carcajada por parte de mi jefe.

Dejé de escuchar aquella discusión, no quería oír su respuesta. Cerré los ojos y sentí como unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, me sequé rápidamente las tontas lágrimas con las puntas de mis dedos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo como un nudo en mi garganta se iba transformando poco a poco, miré hacia el suelo haciendo todo lo posible para no soltarme en llanto en cualquier momento. Al diablo con el trato, ya era hora de irme.

"_¿Estas satisfecha? Ya te viste a Edward por última vez y lamento decirte que te odia con cada parte de su ser."- _regañé a mi subconsciente, sentí como si me hubieran apuñalado al decirme esas palabras.

-¿Bella qué haces aquí?- Alguien sostuvo su mano contra la mía y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, como si tratara de reconfortarme. Era mi nuevo y molesto amigo Andrew.-¿Estas bien?- repitió y le armé de valor para mirarle a la cara, llevaba ambas cejas arqueadas como si en verdad estuviese preocupado por mí.

Después reí ante su pregunta, en verdad me molestaba cuando estaba llorando y la gente se detenía a preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Si estaba sollozando la respuesta era muy más que obvia, no me encontraba bien ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? Por eso para evitarle la molestia a otras personas cuando lloraba sólo las abrazaba y les decía que todo estaría bien y venía con la estúpida metáfora que después de cada tormenta sale el sol. Y era uno de esos momentos, necesitaba un abrazo aceptaría los de cualquiera hasta de una persona tan pedante como Andrew Rhodes aunque los abrazos que más me reanimaban eran los de mi mejor amigo Scott.

-Sí- dije con tal vez demasiado sarcasmo, pero él era tan inocente que dudaba que se diera cuenta. Le había mandado muchas indirectas esta semana al coquetearme pero estaba tan bobo que no parecía darse cuenta de aquello.

-¿Entonces por qué te lloran los ojos?- alzó mi barbilla y me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- Ah porque se me cayó el lente de contacto.- mentí y sequé la última lágrima que se escapó de mis ojos.

-No sabía que usabas lentes.- se acomodó los lentes que solamente usaba cuando leía documentos.

-No uso, por eso me llora el ojo.-respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para cambiarle el tema.

-Que graciosa Swan.-soltó una carcajada y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo con un tirón.- Segura que estas bien?

-Debería de ser comediante.- despeiné un poco mi cabello.-Por última vez. Sí estoy bien, Drew- dije su nuevo apodo entre dientes mientras rodaba los ojos algo molesta ante la insistencia.- Me lloraba el ojo porque me entró algo de polvo, es todo. No eres tan suertudo para que llore en tu hombro.- chasqueé la lengua y golpeé su hombro como lo hacía la mayoría de los días.

-Puede que mi suerte cambie algún día de estos. ¿Sabes? Anteayer me encontré un trébol de cuatro hojas.- puso los folders que traía en sus manos debajo de su brazo mientras alzaba juguetonamente sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-¿Disculpa, quién?- llevé un rebelde mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja en acto de hacer repetir a Andrew lo que dijo hace unos momentos para sacarle una broma pesada.

-Yo- se señaló a si mismo con una sonrisa pícara, tan característica de él.

-Quien te preguntó.-dije con voz fría y después una risa burlona se apoderó de mis cuerdas vocales.

-Eres vil Bella Swan.- entrecerró los ojos mientras me apuntaba con su dedo anular.- Pero esa es una de las muchas cosas que me agradan de ti.-señaló.

-¿Las vas contando?- pregunté halagada, llevándome ambas manos al pecho.- ¿Acaso llevas una lista?

-Claro que si preciosa ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Andrew y yo a veces nunca nos tomábamos en serio, la mayoría del tiempo siempre estábamos jugando.- ¿Me has estado espiando?

-Claro que no grandísimo torpe.- le saqué la lengua.- Ahora, vete a trabajar antes de que te regañen por mi culpa.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- se llevó las manos al corazón y le di una mirada de advertencia. –Está bien- parecía niño regañado- Con una condición.- alzó un dedo y asentí permitiéndole hablar.- Almuerza conmigo.

-Ni en tus sueños-protesté, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Ya sabía a dónde iba esto, Andrew cada vez que tenía la oportunidad siempre me invitaba a salir y no le importaba salir bateado, él nunca se daba por vencido.

-Por favor.- suplicó y junto ambas manos como si estuviera rezando, al mismo tiempo que me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Lo voy a pensar.-suspiré.

-Pero que hermosos ojos tienes.-bateó sus pestañas lográndome sacar una risa tonta de mi parte.

Andrew era de las pocas personas en el trabajo que lograban sacarme una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja a pesar del día terrible que estaba teniendo.

-Halagándome no te dará puntos extra, agente Rhodes.- sentencié guiñándole el ojo de broma.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y ambos volteamos a ver quién interrumpía nuestro momento. Hasta ahora ambos nos dábamos cuenta de la presencia de Félix y de Edward, ahora me sentía como una completa idiota, tenía varios sentimientos encontrados entre ellos estaba el enojo y la satisfacción. Enojo por lo que escuché a Edward decir de mi hace unos momentos y estaba satisfecha, por la forma en que nos miraba a Andrew y a mi parecía que echaba humo por las orejas, podía ser una opción de que no había terminado bien la discusión con Félix o número dos que estaba…¿Celoso? Yo conocía esa mirada y siempre veía de esa manera a Jacob cada vez que era empalagoso conmigo.

Aunque nunca se sabía pero para inflarme un poco el ego y hacerme el día, decidí irme por la segunda opción.

-¿No deberían de estar trabajando?- se aclaró la garganta y nos señaló a ambos.

-Perdón Edward.- y como era de esperarse Andrew salió corriendo de la escena.

_Cobarde._ Pensé y arregle arrugas inexistentes mis pantalones negros.

-Señorita Swan.-alcé la mirada y me encontré con un Edward mirándome fijamente, puse la barbulla en alto. No me iba a dejar intimidar.-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Oh, ¿Ahora nos hablábamos de usted?

-Vine a hablar con Félix.- respondí sin mirarle a la cara y entré a la oficina de mi corpulento amigo empujándolo suavemente fuera de mi camino.

Escuché un par de cuchicheos a mi espalda y segundos después una puerta que se cerraba con fuerza más de que se requería.

Segundos después un hombre que parecía oso apareció en frente de mis narices, se estaba dando un masaje en las sienes.

-Por favor dime que no estuviste afuera mientras discutía con Edward.- Félix Asher dejó de sobarse la cabeza y cruzó ambos dedos mirándome esperanzado.

-Para qué te miento si tú ya sabes la respuesta.- me encogí de hombros mientras miraba las cutículas de mis uñas y tomaba asiento en su cómodo sofá de cuero. Cada vez que me sentaba desprendía una combinación de su perfume y del olor del cuero, era exquisito.

-¿Escuchaste todo?- se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio.

-Hmmm define "todo".-un suspiro áspero salió de mis labios provocando que moviera mis hombros sólo un poco.

-Dios mío.- dijo para sí y comenzó a maldecir como si no hubiera un mañana.-Edward es un tonto, no le hagas caso.

-Mira, hoy es uno de esos días en los cuales simplemente no estoy de ánimos.- subí las piernas en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente y me puse cómoda.- Si fuera por mí… me iría de inmediato.

-No te atrevas.-se sobresaltó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Obvio que no lo haré, siempre termino lo que empiezo. Promesa de boy scoutt.- alcé la palma de mi mano y le guiñé descaradamente el ojo.

-¿A qué venías, mi cielo?- rodeé los ojos, Félix solía ponerme apodos cursis sólo para molestarme.

-Bueno en realidad vine a quejarme.-mi amigo se sentó a mi lado y quitó mis pies de su preciosa mesa de caoba.-Odio el "uniforme" así que requiero un cambio. Permíteme venir con mis playeras holgadas y mis jeans.- hice un adorable puchero.

-Oh no, claro que no. De hecho…- sacó doscientos dólares de su cartera y me puso el fajo de billetes en la mano.- Anda después del trabajo, ve de compras. No puedes usar esos converse en el trabajo.

-¿Por qué no?-bufé y cerré las manos en dos pequeños puños arrugando el dinero.-Nadie me aviso de normas sobre cómo vestirse.- le aventé el los billetes a la cara.- No necesito de tu dinero.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor.- volvió a darme el dinero, sólo que esta vez lo puso en la bolsa de mis pantalones.-No lo veas como una ofensa. Tengo entendido que tu cumpleaños en el trece de septiembre así velo como un obsequio de aniversario adelantado.- chasqueó la lengua relajado.

-Qué lindo de tu parte que te tomes la molestia.-arrugué la nariz.- Pero que crees… odio ir de compras.

-¿Hablas en serio?- me miro exasperado.- Edward, tenía razón… no eres como las demás chicas. Eres rara.- me dio una mirada como si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Edward hablo de mí?- sentí algo raro en el estómago.- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunté en voz alta y mi corazón empezó a papalotear como mariposa. ¿Dijo algo bueno? ¿Algo malo?

Y ahora el gran dilema, ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionada pero al mismo tiempo tan asustada por saber la respuesta?

Malditos y sensuales hombres. Ellos son todo un dilema y ellos decían que nosotras éramos los enigmas, si claro.

-Bueno… pues…-comenzó a vacilar y le salvó la campana. Alguien había tocado su puerta, una llamativa cabellera pelirroja, natural y característica de Victoria se alcanzó a divisar desde la pequeña ventana de la oficina de Félix.-Hablaremos de ello después.- prometió señalándome, y se paró de un salto del sofá para atender la puerta.-¿Qué paso Victoria?

-¿Bella está contigo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Ah sí, pásate.- la invitó a pasar y ella entró cohibida a la sala. Era una actitud extraña, Victoria normalmente siempre era la chica ruda e inalcanzable para medio equipo forense. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Gracias.- sacó la risa boba número cinco de su lista infinita de risas que me causaban migraña y se volvió hacia a mi cambiando ahora su cara por una seria pero al mismo tiempo apenada.-El Señor Cullen solicita que le lleves una taza de café.- tosió incómoda.

-¿Quiere que le lleve café?- bufé aprensiva.- ¿Quién se cree que es?

-El jefe de todos.- asintió Victoria y junto ambos labios formándolos en una delgada línea. Ella no estaba de acuerdo tampoco con la actitud de Edward por lo que podía ver. Era una actitud demasiado machista desde mi punto de vista.

-Aun así no significa que yo sea su secretaria.

-Tienes un buen punto pero… yo que tú le hacía caso.

-¿Por qué?-crucé los brazos mirando a Victoria.

-Te van a despedir si sigues en ese plan.- advirtió.

-¿Así? ¡Pues que me despida y ya! Yo no le tengo miedo a Edward Cullen.- alcé la voz dos octavas más de lo usual y todos se quedaron callados. Félix no tuvo la decencia de cerrar la maldita puerta. Casual, todos hablando y cuando se te ocurre decir algo ofensivo en voz alta todos guardan silencio y te miran fijamente juzgándote con la mirada.

Trágame tierra. Puse los ojos en blanco y me maldije internamente.

-¿Y por qué no envía a Félix?

Miró al suelo avergonzada.- Porque… quiere hablar contigo.-se me puso todo el cuerpo a flor de piel.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Segura?-mordí mi labio algo nerviosa.

-Sí. Aunque no me preguntes para qué te quiere en su oficina yo sólo obedezco órdenes.- ladeo la cabeza para llevarme a la oficina del jefe supremo.- Vamos.

-Sé dónde está la oficina.- sentí una especie de escalofríos.

-Todo saldrá bien pequeña.- Félix me guiñó el ojo, levanté mi gordo trasero del sillón y me salí a la oficina.

Los pies me pesaban como anclas con cada paso que daba hacia mi destino, las manos me comenzaron a transpirar como nunca. ¿Por qué quería hablar Edward Cullen conmigo? ¿Habrá escuchado el insulto que grité a los cuatro vientos? ¿Iba acaso despedirme?

A estas alturas ya no sabía que esperarme de cualquier persona. Un claro ejemplo era Andrew, el primer día que estuve ahí tenía la sensación de que lo odiaría con pasión porque se veía que era el tipo de persona con la cual iba a chocar mucho durante mi estancia pero, volví a juzgar a un libro por su cubierta el agente Rhodes resultó ser el único amigo que logré tener –aparte de Félix- en la comisaria. Al parecer medio edificio estaba en desacuerdo en que una ex ladrona magnate de autos se uniera al fin al equipo de los buenos ¿Quién les entendía?

Al día siguiente que la mano derecha de Edward me presentó ante una junta, repleta de agentes con experiencia, del género masculino debo de remarcar; en verdad traté de no llorar cuando todos voltearon su mirada hacia mí me miraron con tanto odio que con tan sólo recordarlo provocaba un amargo sabor de boca.

Se sentía horrible que la gente te siguiera viendo como criminal a pesar de que les ayudaras a atrapar a los chicos de "tu equipo". Aunque no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y aceptar la manera en que pensaban o me veían, uno de mis nuevos retos iba a hacer todo lo posible para hacerles cambiar la opinión y si podía, arrepentirse de sus actos y pedirme una disculpa. Esos malditos patanes habían lastimado mi orgullo y eso ya era mucho que decir.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de que mis nudillos tocaran la puerta anunciando mi llegada.

-Pase.- escuché su preciosa voz aterciopelada del otro lado.

Entré tal cual una cría de un venado cuando apenas está aprendiendo a caminar, me sentía como una tonta y esta sensación era nueva. Normalmente me ponía nerviosa a su lado pero jamás me había puesto así y peor aún, era muy obvia y por ende mi lenguaje corporal le hacía saber la verdad, odiaba que me viera débil.

Al mismo tiempo esta sensación me asustaba, Edward era una especie de Kriptonita para mí. Tenía que alejarme de ella pero no podía y no quería.

Y ahí estaba, la representación del mismísimo adonis en carne y hueso en frente de mis ojos. Parecía surreal, esta era la primera vez desde que llegaba a Nueva York que me atrevía a mirarlo directamente a su hermoso rostro; no que ya lo hiciera mientras él estaba distraído y a metros de mí… esta era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, que podía ver su cara detenidamente, podría apreciar hasta la más mínima arruga nueva que comenzaba a formarse a sus veintiséis años. Admiré su desordenado y característico cabello cobrizo, sentí una picazón en sus manos daría lo que fuera para enredar mis dedos en aquellos sedosos mechones; esa nariz tan perfecta que parecía que había sido tallada por los mismísimos griegos, esos labios tan carnosos que incitaban a pecar. Y se veía tan jodidamente atractivo sentado en su silla de cuero negro, se le veía tan concentrado leyendo un fólder de gran grosor; parecía todo un profesional que casi me roba el aliento.

Cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus pies, cualquiera. Y desafortunadamente yo era una de ellas.

Tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo, sentía un cosquilleo en el lugar más secreto de mi corazón cada vez que alguien hablaba o mencionaba a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya lo había sacado de mi corazón y lo había superado, aún sentía algo por él aunque ya no era con la misma intensidad que antes.

Nunca podría dejar de quererlo.

Hace poco Scott me había hecho despertar, no podía quedarme enganchada a una persona que no sentía lo mismo. Tampoco era mi obligación borrarlo del mapa, aun podía recordar con claridad las palabras de mi mejor amigo.

"_No te estoy diciendo que lo olvides para siempre. Tomará tiempo superarlo y cuando lo hayas hecho lo sabrás; porque cada vez que te acuerdes de el en vez de sentir tristeza, arrepentimiento y depresión, cada vez que pienses en la relación que tuviste con él, tendrás un lindo recuerdo sobre los gratos momentos que pasaste a su lado... Ahora levanta tu gordo trasero y deja de comer helado."_

Reí mentalmente al escuchar la voz de mi amigo en mi cabeza. Volteé mi mirada a Edward una vez más tratando de no suspirar pero fue imposible.

Seguía in superarlo.

_Pero que tonta._

-¿Vas a despedirme?-pregunté con apenas un susurro.

-No.- seguía leyendo aquellos papeles sin mirarme de vuelta.

-Entonces…-mordí mi labio. Quería que fuera directamente al grano.

-¿Trajiste mi café?- me miró por encima de su "zona de lectura" alzando una ceja suspicazmente, inspeccionándome de arriba para abajo.

Y tenías que abrir la maldita boca, había perdido todo su encanto. Su actitud parecía que no iba a cambiar conmigo. Era un ángel caído del cielo para hacerme la vida miserable y sacarme bilis, más bien parecía ser un ángel desterrado del cielo.

-¿Hablabas enserio?- grazné- Wow, hay cosas que claramente no han cambiado. Sigues siendo el mismo hombre machista de siempre.- crucé los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Regresa cuando hayas traído mi bebida.-alzó la mano e hizo ademán de que espantaba a una mosca. ¿Me estaba corriendo?

-Eres increíble- dije furiosa y salí de su oficina azotando la puerta con todas las fuerzas que me alcanzaron, parecía que toda mi furia se había ido directamente a mi brazo. Sentía que podía derribar un tronco de un solo golpe.

Aquel acto provocó el sobresalto de su secretaria, mi /querida/ Jessica. Sentí una mirada hostil a mi espalda, era obvio de deducir que Stanley me estaba viendo de arriba abajo, últimamente se dedicaba me miraba de esa manera como si intentase cada vez que me la topaba, parecía como si buscarme in defecto, no sé Jessica era rara.

-¿Qué quieres?-alcé la barbilla y ella se encogió un poco volteando la mirada a otro lugar.

-Nada.-dijo por lo bajo y observé su escritorio.

Era un desastre, al igual que ella. Estaba desorganizado y sucio. ¿Cómo le permitían trabajar así? Más bien, ¿Cómo podía trabajar con ese desorden? Con tan sólo ver su área de trabajo sucia me dio migraña, Scott me había pegado el hábito de ser una persona extremadamente ordenada, hasta ver un vaso fuera de su lugar me ponía de malas. En medio de su caos hubo algo que captó mi atención… su característica taza de café color rojo sangre que por alguna extraña razón nunca se encontraba vacía. O una de dos, no le gustaba el café o… planeaba llevárselo a su jefe como "excusa" para conversar con él y coquetearle descaradamente.

-¿Te importa?- acomodé la manga de mi camisa al mismo tiempo que señalaba su tacita de porcelana. La muy maldita hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada y en mi arranque de ira la tomé sin su permiso, derramando un poco del líquido ahora ya, frio por su escritorio y papeles /espero nada importantea/.- Ay lo siento.- me encogí de hombros y dije de manera inocente.

Entré una vez más a la oficina sin siquiera pedir permiso para pasar, Edward me miraba con una sonrisa divertida desde su lugar. Sin hacer más drama puse la taza sobre su mesa de caoba, parecía ser demasiado cara. No me atreví de ensuciarla al igual que la de Stanley porque ahora sabía que sería capaz de hasta descontármelo de mi paga y yo lo que menos quería en estos momentos era prolongar mi estancia en un lugar donde ni me querían.

-¿Contento?-sonreí falsamente y me quedé parada en frente de su escritorio cruzada de brazos.

El no asintió, pero tampoco negó con la cabeza. A continuación se llevó la taza de café a sus sensuales y besables labios; y bebió un poco, su reacción no tenía precio. Había hecho la mueca más chistosa que había visto, enseguida me llevé ambas manos a la boca para contener mi ruidosa carcajada.

-¿A esto le llamas café?- dijo mientras comenzaba a toser como si se estuviese ahogando.-Sabe horrible, aparte de que esta frío. – Se quejó y sacó la lengua tratando de deshacerse del mal sabor de boca.- Tráeme otro.- dijo con voz demandante y sentí como la piel se me erizaba del coraje, estaba que echaba chispas.

-¡No soy tu sirvienta!- escupí y le di una patada a la silla que estaba a lado mío. O era la silla o el rostro de Edward Cullen.-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de tus malos tratos.- comencé a caminar de lado a lado de su oficina mientras alzaba la voz cada vez más y más.- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer ese trato?- me escuché a mí misma preguntar eso y me callé en seguida.

Yo sabía la respuesta, no había necesidad para preguntar esa idiotez. ¿Tan rencoroso era? ¿Después de todo ese tiempo? Si admito que no le caiga bien por todo lo que le hice en el pasado, pero ya han pasado tres años. ¿¡Cómo es posible que me siga odiando con la misma intensidad?!

-Cuando este de buenas mejor hablamos.- arrugué la nariz.

-No, las cosas no siempre van a ser de esa manera. No va a ser cuando tu quieras.- dijo con voz seria.-Yo soy tu jefe y cuando te diga que tienes que hacer algo tienes que hacerlo en el momento en el que te diga.

-No te comprendo Edward.- respiré hondo y me comencé a masajear las sienes.-Si tanto me odias por qué no me despides de una vez?- me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos con dolor.

-¿De qué hablas?- alzó ambas cejas, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Te escuché en la oficina del agente Asher.-escupí. –se llevó las manos a la nuca y miró al techo.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que me había lastimado el grandísimo idiota.

-¿Qué quieres de mí Edward? – hubo un silencio. – ¿No tienes las agallas para decirme todo en la cara y hablar pestes de mí con mis amigos? Eso ya es caer bajo.

-Bella, yo te hable para…- comenzó a tartamudear

-No te has atrevido a despedirme porque sabes que me necesitas. Te da pena admitir que la idea de Félix no es tan mala después de todo- lo callé con un nudo en la garganta, haciendo referencia al pequeño experimento de mi amigo (sobre la forma de pensar de un criminal) gracias a su teoría ya habíamos metido a cuatro personas en la cárcel en una semana.

No hubo respuesta por su parte, sabía que yo tenía razón. Y era tan orgulloso que no lo iba a admitir.

Suspiré mirándolo con decepción y lentamente me fui encaminando hasta la salida.

-No te llamé para despedirte. Vine a pedirte una…_-_se llevó la mano a los labios, parecía intentar buscar la palabra más adecuada y elegante para la conversación.- una tregua.

-¿Acaso me he quedado sorda?-sonreí de manera burlona, me limpié el oído con un dedo con una risa coqueta.-¿Estos soñando?- me pellizqué el brazo.

-Basta de juegos Swan.- tensó la mandíbula.- Como has demostrado ser leal ante la justicia, a partir de la próxima semana comenzaremos a trabajar más tiempo juntos- me dio casi un paro cardiaco al escuchar salir esas bellas y tentadoras palabras de sus labios

¿Él quería trabajar conmigo? ¿Pasar más tiempo conmigo? ¿Lo habían obligado o lo hizo por voluntad propia?

No quería poner mis expectativas muy altas pero ¿Eso significaba _borrón y cuenta nueva_?

-Y quiero que los momentos que pasemos juntos en el trabajo sean amenos y no un dolor de cabeza.- mi corazón se estrujo de desilusión, traté de evitar que eso se reflejara en mi rostro.

-¿Podrías ir ya al grano?- mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-Bella perdón.-se llevó las manos a el puente de la nariz, con que ahí iba el asunto.- Fui un cretino contigo.

-¿En serio?-lo volví a interrumpir con algo de sarcasmo.

-Déjame terminar de hablar o me retractaré y no te pediré una disculpa.-entrecerró los ojos.

-Oh, ¡Qué tonta! Había olvidado que te cuesta trabajo pedir disculpas porque te gusta tener siempre la razón.- me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano.- Perdón, continúa.-me ruboricé cuando me vio feo.

-Siento…-tosió algo incómodo.- Siento haberte tratado de esa manera, no lo merecías.-me vio directamente a los ojos que provocó una pequeña descarga por todo mi cuerpo, al parecer su disculpa era sincera.-Aunque….-traté de no poner los ojos en blanco.- no confiaba en ti. Tenía que asegurarme que ya no eras la misma persona de antes.

-No te preocupes, ahora soy toda una niña buena. La rencarnación de la virgen maría.- le guiñé el ojo en modo de broma y dibuje una areola imaginaria por encima de mi cabeza.

-Como te iba diciendo.- dijo con una sonrisa gentil mientras comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de sus manos.- Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar hubieras actuado de la misma manera, pero no hay excusas. Lo lamento.- suspiro, pareciera como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

-¿Ya confías en mí?-alcé una ceja medio confundida, había dejado de escuchar cuando mencionó aquella palabra.

-No.- dijo con una carcajada.-Pero veamos si eres digna de ganártela una vez más.-sonrió de lado y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a incrementar.

-¿Me estas retando, Cullen?- chasqueé la lengua.

-Tómalo como quieras, Swan.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Acepto con mucho gusto el desafío _agente jefe mi señor Cullen_.- dije entre risas y llevé el dorso de mi mano a mi frente para despegarlo segundos después, como si un soldado le estuviera saludando a su capitán.

-Descanse soldado.-me siguió el juego y acomodó algunas cosas de su escritorio.

La conversación ya había terminado, nunca imagine que terminaría así. Pensé que yo saldría gritando o tal vez llorando de coraje pero parecía ser todo lo contrario, iba a salir de aquella oficina que tanto me disgustaba entrar porque me traía tantos recuerdos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Maldito Edward. Pero no iba a dejar que esto se quedara así. Al parecer ya no iba a ser tan aburrido y triste trabajar aquí. Si Edward quería jugar, _game on bitch._

Caminé hacia la salida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi rosto, toqué el picaporte de la puerta dándole vuelta despacito, todavía no me quería ir de ahí.

-Por cierto.- comencé a decir al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, le estaba dando todavía la espalda.- El café lo había preparado Jessica.- lo dije más alto para que ella me escuchara.

Miré de reojo a Edward antes de cerrar la puerta y podía jugar que me estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**NA: Sus comentarios de amor y/u odio acerca del capítulo son bienvenidos. Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo **** lamento que haya sido tan corto pero no las quería dejar sin nada que leer este jueves/viernes. Tengo puente (hasta el martes) voy a estar ocupada leyendo libros de la escuela **** (la divina comedia y noticias del imperio) pero me haré un tiempo para escribir y si puedo prometo actualizarles la historia el domingo o el lunes en la noche. Muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Recuerda que lo que pienses de este capítulo/historia es tu opinión y se respeta mwah!**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D xo**


	6. Admirador Secreto

_Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a S.M, yo sólo me adjudico de la creación de algunos personajes pero la trama es mía y sólo mía._

* * *

_**Pido disculpas por adelantado si encuentran por ahí errores de redacción, errores de dedo y/o faltas de ortografía, como verán no tengo una beta pero prometo corregirlos pronto. :)**_

* * *

_**Playlist.**_

_**(0)Alicia Keys- New Day**_

_**(1)**_ _**Bruno Mars -When I was your man**_

* * *

_**6. Admirador secreto**_

-¿Qué clase de hermana oculta ese tipo de cosas?- Alice se quejó por el otro lado de la línea.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas Alice.- puse los ojos en blanco, comenzando a enrollar con el cable del teléfono alrededor de mi dedo anular mientras hablaba con ella.

-Te voy a refrescar la memoria.- miré a Scott de reojo para sonreírle, se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina viéndome algo incómodo y tenso.

-Ajá.- chasqueé la lengua, mirando a mi amigo con recelo. Sabía que había algo que me escondía pero no sabía lo que era, hace días que estaba comportándose de manera extraña y cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ello evadía el tema.

-Estaba el otro día muy campante viendo el blog para el cual trabaja Scott – tragué saliva audiblemente y dejé de jugar con el cable torcido del teléfono.- Adivina con quién me encontré en la página principal ¡Con mi hermana! Así es y te ves tan jodidamente sensual.-comenzó a chillar emocionada.- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que modelabas? Hasta que te hicieras famosa y aparecieras en _Vogue_?

Me quedé sin habla, esperaba otra reacción viniendo de Alice cuando se enterara de mi otro empleo. Pensaba que se pondría furiosa conmigo porque sabía que odiaba ese tipo de cosas, se iba a sentir dolida porque no modelaba su ropa o algo por el estilo pero sucedió todo lo contrario, estaba más que eufórica.

-¿No estas molesta?- Me aclaré la garganta después de varios minutos de escuchar los gritos emocionados por parte de mi hermana.

-Estoy sorprendida y molesta al mismo tiempo.-su voz detonaba felicidad que era posible de palparse.-Para ser honestos me hubiera gustado que me dieras las noticias tú y no tu noviecito.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio.- suspiré alzando ambas cejas sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo te dijo?- ahora miré a Scott y el salió de la cocina corriendo, él sabía el gran regaño que le esperaba.

-Hace un par de días. Al pobrecito se le escapó, le estaba interrogando demasiado.- contestó con una risa apenada.

-¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a mi hermana?- pregunté realmente preocupada pero ella se lo tomó a broma y comencé a escuchar su risa de campanitas.

-Fue inevitable.

-Llegas a ser muy intimidante cuando te lo propones hermanita.-me rasqué la nuca nerviosa.

-Lo creas o no, sabía que tú y Scott tramaban algo. Me quemé el cerebro dos semanas y ¡Nada! Si te llegaba a preguntar me dirías que estaba loca y me ignorarías, te conozco Bella Swan; al contrario Scott era una víctima a la cual podía manipular y sacarle la sopa.

-Das miedo algunas veces. - exclamé.- Pareces detective.

-Lo sé. En fin, tengo que irme.- dijo abatida.- Tengo que terminar mi proyecto.

-Iré a tu departamento a visitarte pronto.-prometí por el corazón.

-Más te vale, y no creas que se me ha olvidado la cita doble.- mis mejillas se sintieron calientes cuando la escuché decir eso, pensé que me lo había dicho de broma el otro día pero al parecer hablaba en serio.

-Mejor ve a terminar tu tarea, ya arreglaremos eso.- reí nerviosa.- Te quiero.

-Yo también. Adiós.

Y se cortó la línea.

Salí de la cocina dando pasos cortos y con las manos cruzadas llevándomelas en el pecho. Mi mejor amigo estaba pegado a su consola de videojuegos sin quitarle la mirada al televisor. A continuación tomé el control remoto y apagué la tele sin remordimientos, segundos después comenzó a quejarse como un adolescente.

-¡Qué te pasa!-alzó la voz pero al mirarlo fríamente se hundió en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

-Me traicionaste.-dije con voz lastimera pero estaba jugando aunque últimamente mi papel de actriz comenzaba a resurgir.

-Por supuesto que no, esa pequeña hada traviesa me sobornó-la acusó y alcé ambas cejas sorprendida, eso no era nada nuevo de Alice.

-¿Con?- alcé ambas cejas curiosa, ahora era yo la que le intentaba sacar todos sus sucios planes.

-No te le puedo decir.-chasqueó la lengua.

-Puedes decirle adiós a tu cámara.-dramáticamente me acerqué hacia el con una sonrisa malvada.

Ya habíamos olvidado la promesa de hace casi un mes, bueno no por completo aún seguía ahí en la lista de muchas promesas que Scott y yo teníamos; solamente le habíamos hecho unos cuantos arreglos. Tanto Scott y como yo sabíamos que no me iría de la estación de policía no importara lo que pasara –porque era una persona terca y algo estúpida según el-.

_**(0)**_Todo iría en orden y él no se quejaría o diría algo negativo acerca de mi otro trabajo mientras el consiguiera su cámara y no renunciaría a mi trabajo de modelaje de medio tiempo. Ese era el trato. Aunque yo seguía manipulándolo y cambiándolo a mi conveniencia, algo que no estaba bien.

-Ni te atrevas- rugió y se levantó del sofá de un salto con la barbilla en alto.-El trato sigue en pie.- me miro desconfiado era la segunda vez en esta semana que le sacaba la carta de quitarle su futura nueva cámara, ya no me iba a tomar en serio.

-Claro que no.- torcí la boca parándome de puntitas tratando de llegarle cuando menos al pecho pero me fue imposible.

-Por favor.- hizo cara de cachorrito increíblemente adorable y difícil de resistir.

-Dime con qué te sobornó y no le pasará nada a tu nueva cámara.- prometí y alcé mi dedo meñique.

-¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?-cambió de tema drásticamente y me agarró de la mano llevándome a la salida.

-Eres increíble.-me puse rígida para que le costara trabajo llevarme hasta la salida pero con los músculos que tenía Scott iba a ser pan comido para él, según mi amigo pesaba igual que una pluma.- No creas que te salvas de esta Scott.- le señalé cuando me abrió la puerta, amenazándolo.

-No te tengo miedo.- arrugó la nariz en forma de burla.

-A partir de ahora serás mi esclavo, si quieres que te de tu hermosa cámara.-le saqué la lengua.

-Puedo comprarme una con mi propio dinero.- encogió los hombros despreocupado y me regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si tú lo dices.-me di la vuelta, caminando lentamente hacia la calle.

Scott era una persona avara, odiaba gastar su dinero, le dolía. Solía darse sus gustos pero era un exagerado, por ejemplo compraba algo sumamente costoso que quería desde hace muchísimo tiempo y ya cuando lo compra se siente realmente arrepentido y no gasta nada de dinero en cosas tontas hasta haber recuperado al cien por ciento lo que había gastado en el producto comprado.

-Eres una bruja.- me abrazó por detrás y me tomó de la cintura alzando mis pequeños pies un poquito del suelo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- comencé a reírme como tonta, mi amigo era tan predecible.

-Hmmm deja lo pienso.- torcí la boca acariciando sus brazos.- Prometo que no será tan malo.- dije entre risas y el besó mi coronilla.

-Lo que quieras, seré su esclavo miladi.- acentuó un poco más su acentuó británico poniéndome la piel de gallina.-Pero no me quité la cámara.-suplicó.

-Es una oferta tentadora señor Scott.- intenté imitar su acento pero mi voz sonaba demasiado graciosa.

-Puede violarme si quiere.- me abrazó más fuerte casi rompiéndome las costillas y comencé a toser como loca.

-Cálmate.- le di unas palmadas en las manos para que me soltara.- Eres todo un exagerado. Tengo una idea- se me prendió el foco en el momento en que mis pies tocaron el suelo.- Acompáñame al centro comercial, necesito nueva ropa para el trabajo.

Miré a Scott y el parecía atónito, hasta abrió la boca en una enorme y preciosa o con sus labios bien proporcionados. Estaba que no se la creía, él sabía que odiaba ir de compras y si le pedía eso era por una razón.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa cómo la gente te ve en el trabajo?- y le dio justamente en el blanco.

Me había tomado el consejo de Félix enserio, al principio me llevaba lo más práctico para sentirme cómoda pero me sentía tan fuera de lugar cuando estaba la mayoría de mi tiempo rodeada de gente con ropas de diseñador y elegantes. La Bella de hace tres años no le hubiera importado pero ahora en verdad me preocupaba cómo me veían los demás, quería encajar y ya no quería verme como una adolescente cada vez que me vistiera, ya estaba a punto de cumplir veinticuatro y ya era hora de vestirme como tal.

-Solamente ya me cayó el veinte de que en poco tiempo llegaré a los veinticuatro.-dije inocentemente mientras jugaba con la suela de mis zapatos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.-se llevó la mano a la barba y comenzó a acariciarla, como si estuviera pensando o fuera a decir algo sabio.-La fiebre de los casi treinta.- se burló y rodeé los ojos.

-Bobo.-suspiré.- Entonces… ¿Qué dices?- la suela de mi zapato dejo de chocar contra el asfalto haciendo un sonido casi musical y le miré a los grandes y expresivos ojos azules que tenía.

-Pensé que nunca me lo llegarías a pedir.-me guiñó el ojo.- Paso por ti al trabajo y nos vamos directo al centro comercial.- asintió y se dio la vuelta decidido dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Más te vale llegar a tiempo.- le grité y me paré en la banqueta para tomar un taxi.

(…)

Llegué a mi cubículo con la respiración entrecortada, el tráfico había estado tan pesado que se me había hecho tarde y tuve que correr cuatro cuadras y media a todo pulmón. Puse ambas manos en el respaldo de mi silla mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, en verdad agradecía no ser sargento o una policía de verdad de lo contrario terminaría así todos los días por perseguir a los chicos malos

-Llegas tarde.-bufó Mike en el cubículo que estaba de mi lado izquierdo.

-¿Oh en serio?- me llevé una mano al corazón mirándola incrédula.

-Tu sarcasmo sigue sorprendiéndome.- negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que algún día lleguemos a llevarnos bien?- lo miré de reojo.

-Nah.- contestamos y negamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Buena suerte con eso.- Palmeó mi espalda con una sonrisa burlona-Iré a atrapar a tus amiguitos.- rodeé los ojos molesta.

Mike llamaba de esa manera a todos los ladrones, él era de las personas que pensaba que una vez que eras una criminal siempre lo serías, no le importaba la gran acción que estaba haciendo para ellos; prácticamente les estaba ayudando haciéndoles el trabajo muchísimo más fácil. Segundos después volví la mirada a mi escritorio y noté que había algo diferente en mi escritorio. Había un vaso de café de Starbucks, no pude evitar sonreír ese pequeño detalle me había hecho el día. Al fin de cuentas no todos me odiaban después de todo, aunque sospechaba que el posible anónimo era Andrew o Félix.

Tomé el café entre mis manos y le tomé un pequeño sorbo haciendo una mueca, era sumamente delicioso pero estaba muy caliente a pesar de que se veía que ya llevaba tiempo reposando ahí.

-No te vayas a quemar-escuché una risa familiar, Andrew estaba recargado en la pared con una sonrisa coqueta que me dedicaba a mí y sólo a mí.

-Hey, gracias por el café.- chasqueé la lengua tratando se apaciguar el ardor, alcé la copa tratando de hacer un brindis desde el otro lado de la habitación.

El comenzó a caminar sensualmente a mi dirección mientras ponía en alto su taza de porcelana color negro respondiéndome el brindis se hace unos segundos para después tomar un poco de su taza de café americano, eso era lo único que tomaba Andrew.

-Lamento informarte que yo no te envié eso.- suspiró decepcionado.

-Oh…. En todo caso tendré que agradecerle a Félix.- arrugué la nariz divertida acercándome a su lado.

-¿Pensaste que fui yo?- parecía halagado y me encogí de hombros asintiendo la cabeza lentamente, respondiéndole a su pregunta.-Ni siquiera se me tu orden de café.

-Lo sé pero como eres tan…- torcí la boca buscando una palabra en mi vocabulario que no sonara tan ofensiva.- Eres tan Andrew que no me hubiera sorprendido que le hubieras rogado a Félix que te dijera cual era mi orden.- confesé al fin.

-Me conoces tan bien.- se quitó los lentes de nerd y sus ojos le brillaron una vez más.

-Sólo soy observadora, no te ilusiones tanto.- le guiñé el ojo acompañándolo con una sonrisa seca.

-Aunque puede que si algún día lograra llevarte a un café para platicar un poco y conocerte mejor.- comenzó a decir tímidamente.- Podré saber tu orden y quien sabe tal vez… te llegué a sorprender un día con tu orden favorita.

No sabía la razón pero cada vez que Andrew se comportaba de esa manera cada vez que trataba de invitarme a salir me parecía sumamente adorable tal vez era la forma en que me miraba o la forma en que se sonrojaban sus mejillas o simplemente por el hecho de que a alguien tan atractivo como Andrew le diera vergüenza pedirle y rogarle a una chica como yo que saliera con él en una cita, seguía sin comprender la razón por la cual insistía tanto. Probablemente era uno de sus trucos, hacerse el inocente para que la mujer cayera a sus pies ya que el muchacho derramaba ternura pero no funcionaría conmigo, yo no era así. Sin dudarlo tome su mejilla y le di un gran pellizco, como las abuelas lo solían hacer con sus nietos preferidos.

-Eres un encanto Andrew, ya veremos. Digamos que hipotéticamente te dijera que si ¿Sería una cita de amigos?- después de pellizcar su mejilla arduamente llevé mi mano hacia su hombro y comencé a acariciarlo suavemente.

-Hipotéticamente hablando…- se llevó las mano a su mandíbula cuadrada y empezó a acariciar su recién afeitada barba.- Depende.

-¿Por?- lo miré con un brillo divertido en mis ojos.

-¿Los interrumpo tortolos?- llegó una maraña de pelo rojo precisamente en el momento en que mis dudas iban a ser aclaradas.

Sabía que Andrew sentía una atracción por mí pero quería cuán grande era o descubrir si en verdad hablaba enserio o era sólo otra de sus bromas pesadas; o en todo caso sería una clase de trofeo que tiraría unas semanas después. No me gustaba el agente Rhodes, era alguien atractivo solamente que no me imaginaba con él, no era la clase de chico con el cual llegaría a salir. Tal vez si no fuera tan superficial le daría una oportunidad pero desafortunadamente mi corazón no estaba de ánimos para volverse a enamorar.

Victoria camino hacia nosotros levantando las cejas sugestivamente mirándonos juntos de arriba a abajo, quité mi mano inmediatamente llevándola a la cintura.

-Hey Vicky.- se rascó la nuca nervioso.- Me iré antes de que el jefe piense que ando holgazaneando.- tosió incómodamente dejándonos a mí y a Victoria a solas, pero antes de irse se tomó el tiempo para besarme la mejilla y susurrarme un "te veo después" en el oído.

-Vaya, sí que siente algo por ti.- silbó un poco siguiéndole los pasos a Rhodes con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su panorama.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dije algo apenada.

-Porque nunca se comporta de esa manera.- juró y se acercó a mí para susurrarme algo.- Para que un mujeriego como Andrew le ande rogando a una chica esta… difícil.

-Sí tú lo dices.- me encogí de hombros dando por terminada la conversación acerca de mi más reciente compañero.

-Bella, no le vayas a romper su corazón. Es un buen chico.- comenzó a decir algo preocupada.

Yo ya le había dejado a Andrew que no quería nada con el pero él seguía insistiendo. Tampoco me iba a aprovechar de él, solamente quería ser su amiga y nada más.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Victoria?-cambié te tema después de haberle tomado una gran trago a mi café ahora que ya se encontraba a una temperatura razonable.

- Félix me envió a buscarte, quiere hablar contigo en privado.- sentí un escalofrío correr por mi médula.

-¿Desde cuándo eres la secretaria de mi jefe?- traté de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz al mismo tiempo que comenzamos al caminar con el mismo pie –parecíamos gemelas porque caminábamos en sincronía y aparte por el cabello rojo- hacia lo la oficina más temida por el departamento de policía, la del agente Asher.

-¿Acaso importa?-exclamó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Victoria era demasiado obvia, y ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo. Era evidente que sentía algo por mi jefe y el sentimiento era mutuo, una sonrisa característica que sólo era para ella aparecía en su rostro varonil cada vez que la veía o se encontraban de pura casualidad en el pasillo. Y por alguna extraña coincidencia siempre lograba suceder cuando yo estaba cerca. No quise dar más guerra porque en primera no era amiga de Victoria y por ende no le iba a confiar sus secretos a una extraña, mucho menos a la persona "menos indicada" en todo el edificio. Podía entender, tenía miedo de que me aprovechara y lo usara en su contra; aunque su miedo era completa y absolutamente irracional.

-No en realidad.- conteste ocho segundos después.- ¿De qué crees que quiera hablar Félix conmigo?- le pregunté a Victoria suponiendo de que ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por esos rumbos.

-Ni idea. Aunque no parecía contento.- dijo con una mueca y sentí como si me patearan las tripas, miré al café con un nudo en la garganta, ya no me supo tan bien.

-¿Crees que me lo haya enviado como objeto de despedida?-alcé mi bebida tímidamente.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- señaló mi café sorprendida.

-Estaba en mi escritorio cuando llegué.- no le di mucha importancia y me encogí de hombros.- ¿Es tuyo?- pero ella negó con la cabeza.- Pensé que lo había dejado Andrew para impresionarme pero al parecer me había equivocado.- ella siguió sin decir palabra alguna.- Después llegué a la conclusión de que lo había hecho Félix desde que él es la única persona que sabe cuál es mi orden, después de haberme espiado por tres días.- remarqué la última oración para hacerle saber qué clase de psicópata el agente Asher podía llegar a ser, pero al parecer no le importó porque con tal sólo escuchar su nombre toda su cara cambió a la de una flor enamorada.-¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Yo fui por ese café.- entrecerró los ojos mirándome sospechosamente mientras le tomaba un sorbo, seguramente por órdenes de Félix pero aun así era inevitable sentir un dolor en el estómago, por alguna extraña razón sentía que me había levantado con el pie izquierdo.- Aunque no me mando él que fuera por el.- tragué el líquido tibio y abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿No? Al parecer tengo un admirador secreto.- una sonrisa apareció en mi cara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero al parecer Victoria no compartía mi alegría.

-Ni tan secreto- respondió de manera amarga.

-Bueno no tan secreto.-reiteré lo que acababa de decir.- tu eres la única que lo sabe. Así que… ¿Te molestaría revelarme al príncipe encantador?-bateé mis pestañas y le dije con un tono risueño, casi cantando.

-Sonará extraño pero… justamente Edward me pidió que fuera a Starbucks y pidiera dos órdenes de café, una era extremadamente específica que tuvo que darme las instrucciones con los ingredientes y demás en un papel.- mi sonrisa se borró con la misma facilidad que apareció; me quedé más que congelada al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Victoria, ella se veía confundida y sacó un pedazo de papel arrugado de su bolsillo para dármelo.

Parecía que lo habían abierto y cerrado varias veces, se veía gastado el papel y la tinta estaba algo corrida y borrosa como si la hubieran mojado bajo la lluvia o algo así. Lo abrí con cuidado y efectivamente ese pedazo de papel contenía la perfecta caligrafía de Edward con las especificaciones de mi café que venían escritas de la siguiente manera.

_**Té Chai**_

_*Asegúrate que le pongan leche de soya._

_Con un toque de canela o coco, cualquiera de las dos está bien._

_Que tenga espuma, __sin exagerar._

_Que no lo preparen con agua, que todo sea con leche._

_Cerciórate de que este caliente, pero que tampoco le vaya a quemar la lengua._

Edward se había tomado la molestia en llevarme un café con mi orden favorita. Esto era fascinante y preocupante al mismo tiempo, no sabía si saltar de felicidad o irme a una esquina a tirarme y posicionarme como un feto.

Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza. Era maravilloso y sentía algo removerse en mi interior al enterarme de que después de todo este tiempo él seguía recordando aquel detalle especial como ese, aunque tampoco podía emocionarme puede que Félix le haya dicho sobre aquel dato tan personal como ese. Pero también estaba intrigada, quería saber por qué lo había hecho; ahora Edward Cullen era un hombre tan impredecible que no sabía que esperar de él. Tenía el presentimiento de que me iban a despedir o algo por el estilo porque no todos los días te llega un café de tu jefe sin alguna razón.

No se habló más del tema al llegar a la oficina de mi jefe. Ahora me sentía incomoda de haberle preguntado a Victoria unos segundos atrás sobre mi admirador secreto. Ambas parecíamos no estar cómodas por la situación, ella se veía perturbada pero seguía sin saberlo porqué; sólo había sido un café aunque sentía que había algo más y para saberlo tenía que sacarle toda la información que pudiera, pero entrevistar a alguien como Victoria para obtener algo para su propio beneficio iba a ser difícil, ella no se dejaba con facilidad era como una caja fuerte o podía hasta llegar a ser una bomba.

-Bueno, te veo después.- ella decidió romper aquel raro silencio.

-Nos vemos.- suspiré y abrí la puerta de Félix.

Del otro lado me esperaba un agente eufórico, a veces solía pensar que mi jefe era bipolar o tenía problemas con sus emociones. En un minuto podía ser la persona más feliz del universo pero en menos de dos segundos podría comenzar a maldecirte, Félix tenía su carácter pero era una buena persona.

-¿Me buscabas?- dejé con una mueca el café en la mesilla que tenía por ahí, quería alejar mis pensamientos de ese café y concentrarme en el presente.

_Ya deja de pensar en eso_- mi subconsciente me regañó- _Tal vez Edward sólo quería ser amable. _

Fin de la historia, caso cerrado. Ya no haría más preguntas a respecto sobre aquella ahora indeseable vaso.

-Sí, pasa.- me animó a adentrarme a su oficina, e incluso haló la silla como todo un caballero para que me sentase en frente de él.

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual quieres reunirte conmigo?- puse los codos en su escritorio.-¿Ahora que hice?- pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

Los internos que no estaban de acuerdo con el plan de Félix solían acusarme con el diciéndoles que arruinaba evidencias, trabajo y demás. Hasta ahorita me habían acusado con el agente Asher cuatro veces en esta semana, en verdad, estaban haciendo todo lo posible por echarme de ahí. Mi amigo no se creía toda esa basura y chismes que llegaban a decirle porque no tenían pruebas de aquello pero por mi parte tampoco sabía si él era ahora el que había cambiado de opinión y tenía otros planes para el futuro, planes en los cuales no necesariamente estaba incluida.

-Isabella Marie Swan, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.-hizo cara seria pero mientras continuaba hablando parecía que no podía controlar la sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro y no se le podía borrar. – En verdad, pensé que nunca llegaría a decir esto pero... estoy orgulloso de usted señorita.- me quedé boca abierta y el me guiñó el ojo.- Ha mejorado en los entrenamientos, ha ayudado incluso en casos que no le corresponde trabajar, pero lo más importante de todo.- se aclaró la garganta- Ha demostrado ser digna de mi confianza.

-¿Debería de sentirme adulada?-seguía sin creerme lo que Félix me acababa de decir, parecía que estaba soñando porque ni en un millón de años podría escuchar aquellas palabras salir y mucho menos de una persona tan fría como mi jefe.

-Es muy raro que me fie de alguien señorita Swan. Con mis mejores policías les ha tomado años ganarse esa confianza, incluso hay policías que llevan más de cinco años trabajando aquí y sigo desconfiando de ellos, si lo desea usted misma puede preguntarles.- señaló en una foto que había en su escritorio el rostro de varias personas que veía a diario en el laboratorio, al parecer la cosa iba seria pero no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Podríamos dejarnos de las informalidades e ir directamente al grano?- bufé enterrando mis uñas en su escritorio, era un manojo lleno de nervios.

-Y aparte de todo, rebelde.- puntualizo.- Me agradas Bella.

-Félix….-gruñí por lo bajo y se rio a carcajadas.

A continuación sacó de su cajón una especie de figura brillante, parecía ser una placa; también sacó una arma era un calibre 42 ese tipo de armar sólo usaba la policía. Puso ambas en frente de mí y yo sólo lo miré confundida, posteriormente él señaló la placa haciendo que dirigiera toda mi atención a aquel pedazo de metal de color dorado y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, era una placa de policía pero no era cualquiera porque esa placa… _esa placa tenía mi nombre_. Me había quedado sin palabras ¿Significaba que ya no estaba en modo de prueba? ¿Habían perdonado mi pasado y me dejarían trabajar ahí? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Yo quería trabajar ahí?

-Es provisional- me avisó pero con todo y eso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formó en mi cara que ahora era imposible de eliminarse, estaba feliz. Feliz porque al menos una persona confiaba en mí.- Continúa así y puede que se vuelva permanente. Al igual que tu arma.- chasqueó la lengua y subió los pies a su escritorio.

-¿Me estas ofreciendo un ascenso?- dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tuve que atar varios cabos sueltos, al igual que mover a mucha gente para que esto sucediera. – me miró con una sonrisa- Así que sí, puedes llamarlo un ascenso. Muchas Felicidades.- tomó mi mano y la sacudió contra la mía con energía por varios segundos.

-Gracias.- agradecí de todo corazón mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

-No vayas a olvidar tu café.- señaló su mesita y me encogí de hombros apenada.

-Puedes quedártelo.- sonreí débilmente y salí de su oficina.

Al parecer me había equivocado, hoy sería un gran día.

(…)

**Edward POV**

_**(1)**_Iba a tomarme un descanso para irme a almorzar, ya era más de medio día. En mi camino a la salida me encontré a una cabellera familiar, era la de Bella para ser honestos extrañaba su cabello chocolate pero admitía que ese color le quedaba bien, ahora que el bronceado ya casi se le había quitado y volvía a resurgir la piel de porcelana que tanto la caracterizaba; el cabello rojo la hacía brillar más, como una estrella. Seguramente ella ya iba de salida por órdenes de Félix no podía quedarse hasta tarde al igual que los demás porque su trabajo solo giraba alrededor de un caso y nada más. Estaba debatiendo si caminar junto a ella e incluso platicar en lo que llegábamos a la salida o quedarme callado y seguir donde estaba –detrás de ella- y fingir que nada pasaba, como siempre.

Al contrario no quería que se quedara así, quería que me dijera todo. De alguna manera quería ser su amigo, también quería felicitarla por su repentino ascenso que tanto se había ganado pero en el preciso momento en el cual me había tomado el valor de tomar la mano de Bella o tocar su hombro para hacerle la plática ella comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Pero estaba completamente equivocado. Mis ojos siguieron aquella pequeña figura correr y se topó con un hombre de la misma altura que yo, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro casi se acercaba al negro.

_Ella había corrido para abrazarlo_.

Éste hombre la tomó de la cintura y la alzó dando vueltas sobre su mismo eje, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó su mejilla pero él seguía sin bajarla; al contrario, ahora puso las piernas de Bella alrededor su cintura y ella le abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche. Desde donde yo me encontraba podía escuchar la risa de ambos, la que destacaba más era la del hombre porque parecía ser más escandaloso, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Estaba impactado y furioso. No podía describir cuan feliz y miserable me encontraba al mismo tiempo; contento porque ambos ya teníamos a alguien y éramos felices con ellos, miserable porque significaba que Isabella Swan ya me había superado, y lo sabía por la forma en la cual miraba aquel hombre.

…_Porque ella solía mirarme de la misma manera cuando estábamos enamorados._

Furioso porque ya no sería su centro de atención, pero pensándolo bien nunca lo había sido. Desde su llegada no demostró afecto por mí, en cambio sentía como una especie de barrera, la barrea tan familiar que había cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido. Ni siquiera nos acercábamos al término de _"amigos"._ La sangre me empezó a hervir ¿Por qué no me había dicho que tenía novio? Pero de nuevo, porqué me preguntaba eso.

¿Por qué Bella debería de mantenerme al tanto de su vida privada? ¿Acaso estaba celoso?. Cada quien había tomado rumbos diferentes y cambiado su destino, aparte yo tenía novia y la amaba. ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto lo que hiciera o no Bella Swan?

Me quedé parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando el momento de los enamorados.

-Deja de llamarme así.- reprochó ella con un puchero.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- alzó ambas cejas.- ¿Bombón? ¿Preciosa?- alzó las cejas a modo de juego provocándole una carcajada a Bella.

-Ólvidalo, eres un caso imposible.- negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Después de que él le había besado la punta de la nariz posteriormente de haberla puesto de nuevo en el piso, había explotado. Caminé hacia la salida con la mandíbula tensa pero para mi gran fortuna sin querer choqueé mi hombro contra el del hombre desconocido y se quejó algo molesto.

-Fíjate por donde caminas.- se limpió el hombro como si le hubiera dejado polvo o algo sucio en su vestimenta, logré notar un acento extranjero en su voz.

-Disculpa.- estaba que estaba chispas.

-Oye.- le regañó Bella y le golpeó el estómago con su pequeño puño.- Él es mi jefe.-Bella con los ojos señaló hacia mi dirección.

-Hey chico.- me tomó por el hombro para detenerme.- Lamento haber reaccionado así pero deberías de tener más cuidado.- se aclaró la garganta y sacó la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo.

-Sí, descuida.- me encogí de hombros y puse ambas manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

-Su nombre es Edward.- le regañó una vez más y el hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

-Perdón Edward.- dijo de mala gana.

-No te preocupes.- reiteré con una media sonrisa, ahora parecía graciosa la escena aunque melancólica, Bella solía regañarme de la misma manera.-Por cierto, Bella supe que te ascendieron.

-Gracias por arruinarle la sorpresa.- chocó su codo contra las costillas del chico y chasqueó la lengua viéndome divertida.

-Perdón.- ahora fui yo quien me disculpé, reí algo nervioso.

-Ah ni te preocupes- me dijo despreocupada.- Tarde o temprano debía de enterarse.

-¿En serio?- el hombre que ambos empezamos a ignorar hizo acto de presencia en nuestra conversación sacándome un gruñido por lo bajo.- Muchas felicidades.- llevó su mano a su cintura acercándola hacia él, estaba marcando territorio pero Bella se alejó un poco de él. Ella odiaba las muestras de afecto públicas.

-Sí.- asintió- Gracias.- me miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por?

-Porque yo sé que tú fuiste el que autorizo mi ascenso.- sonrió débilmente quitándome la mirada.

-No fue nada, te lo merecías.- abrí los brazos para abrazarla y ella sin dudarlo se soltó de su novio para darme un abrazo corto pero placentero.

-Mi amor.- tosió incómodo el hombre.

-Ah qué tonta.- se soltó de mi abrazo de forma brusca y se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.- Edward Cullen él es Scott Murray, Scott él es Edward.- nos señaló a cada uno mientras decía nuestros nombres y a continuación Scott alzó su mano en frente de mi para darle un gran apretón, lo cual hice pero sin ganas.

-Un placer.-dijo el con su perfecto acento, ahora reconocía que era británico.

_No podría decir lo mismo._

-Igualmente.- asentimos al mismo tiempo y nos soltamos del saludo.

-Bueno…-ella comenzó a hablar después del silencio incomodo que hubo entre los tres, la tensión era palpable.-Tenemos que irnos.-hizo una mueca señalando un vehículo que les esperaba ahí. ¿Era una vespa?

-Sí, igual yo.- arrugué la frente y comencé a alejarme.- Te veo mañana.- me dirigí solamente a Bella.

-Adiós.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que se tomaban de las manos y caminaban hacia la vespa color roja que les esperaba del otro lado del asfalto.

Esperé hasta que se subieran a la moto, mientras caminaban hacia su destino ambos jugaban balanceand sus manos y parecían estar platicando de algo ameno, me quedé plantado ahí con la esperanza de que mientras Scott manejara ella volteara a para verme una vez más pero una vez encendido el vehículo, no hubo vuelta atrás; ella le rodeo los brazos en la cintura, recargando su cabeza en su espalda ni siquiera mirar con el rabillo del ojo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Algo en mi interior se fue rompiendo. Y lo que más me dolía y costaba admitir era que Bella era feliz ahora sin mí y lo peor de todo… era que se veían jodidamente adorables juntos, hacían una bonita pareja.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué pensaron del capítulo? Dejen su review con su comentario. Recuerda de lo que pienses de esta historia o capítulo es tu opinión y se respeta. :)**

** Estoy muy inspirada y como en verdad no quiero hacer tarea, puede que hasta en la noche suba otro cap o sino en todo caso lo subiría hasta el viernes si es que me cachan siendo irresponsable jajaj :( ****En fin, hace rato casi me da un paro porque no había guardado el cap y ya lo había terminado ;_; pero gracias a youtube y sus turorioales pude recuperarlo.**

**Estuve limpiando mi ordenador (desechando todo lo que ya no me servía) y vaya sorpresa con la que me encontré, tengo muchos capítulos de fics que empecé cuando era fetus Scarlett y no terminé, por lo visto son máximo como cuatro o cinco historias diferentes (con dos capítulos cuando mucho en cada una), la mayoría son de twilight y una es de glee. Para ser honestos les vi potencial a las historias, pero no planeo publicarlas todavía xD necesito estar completamente segura de ello y aparte si las publico ahorita se me va a ser imposible mantenerme al corriente con tantas historias. **** Si decido publicarlas será poco a poco, pero ustedes qué opinan ¿Leerían otra de mis locas ocurrencias?**

**Las quiero muchísimo y en verdad agradezco sus que lean mis historias. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
